A Wizard's Prince & A King's Wizard
by VioletRose136
Summary: Forbidden love, dangerous works and a horrendous villian all collide in a deadly fight for the throne of Camelot. SLASH WARNING. MerlinxArthur R&R
1. A Wizard's Prince PART ONE

Author's Note:

This is a SLASH - so please don't read if that sort of thing offends you.

I couldn't resist. "Merlin" is one of my favourite T.V. shows and I'm a huge Merthur fan . . . the two combined, turned into this.

I'm fully aware that a Merthur SLASH is not a new idea for a "Merlin" FanFiction. It's an old classic, that's been done on FanFiction hundreds of times. Yet, I couldn't resist putting my own twist on a Merthur SLASH . . . . That being said - I'd like it noted that I came up with the plotline for this story on my own: I haven't intentionally copied this from another "Merthur" author.

This story is romantic fluff - a FanFiction version of Chick-Lit (if that sort of thing exists) and as a result, I haven't really focused on many of the more serious sub-plotlines in the show (like, the entire sub-plot surrounding Morgana) this story focuses entirely on Merlin and Arthur, just a bit of fun. I'm not trying for any, "What Might Happen in Series Four" plotlines.

I really hope you enjoy this. It's my tenth FanFiction story . . . but my first SLASH - so be nice! :)

Please review!

-ShadowSlayer136

Disclaimer: I do not own "Merlin" or any of the characters in it - they either belong to the BBC or to Legend. Also, this work is completely fiction: it was not written to reflect the sexual orientations of the actors portraying Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

King Uther knew that he would only be King for a few more years to follow.

He was not fighting illness, nor was he the direct aim of any assassins. The King could just feel that his time was nearly up. No, that wasn't the right word for it. Uther knew that at least a year existed in his life. Time wasn't nearly up . . . but his life certainly didn't have another decade.

The feeling burned within him. The same feeling that burned within him whenever he thought of his ward, Morgana. The woman was actually his daughter, a secret that hurt him every moment and often he was torn. If he revealed it, her marriage would forge a much stronger link between anyone he selected to be fit enough for her.

Yet, the King knew that if he revealed this, his mourning over his late wife, Queen Igraine would be deeply laughed upon as would his hate of magic. Arthur had been conceived through magic - if it was revealed that he had another child, that there was another heir, many would view their beloved Queen's life as wasted.

All the people cared about was being well aware of who ruled the Kingdom next. And, despite being a woman, Uther knew well that his daughter was strong minded and tough - she would make a strong and just Queen.

Uther did not believe that women should be Queens; he did not believe that they should be anything but wives and Mothers. He loved his daughter, but it was his son, that would bring the Kingdom to greatness.

This is why Uther knew that he had to bring Arthur down to the moral duties of a King - he had to make sure that his heir knew exactly what he had to do upon being pronounced King. If Arthur failed now, Uther could rest assured that there was still some time until Arthur's coronation. There would still be time to teach his son to be a King.

Uther conducted all these thoughts from his throne, which existed in the throne room.

A Harold entered the room, bowing briefly before the King. 'You called for me, your Majesty?'

'I need you to bring me my son.' He ordered. 'Tell him that it is a matter of much importance and that I really would prefer that he did not linger.'

The Harold nodded and walked out of the room. He had worked at court for at least twenty years - he did not like the idea of seeing the King's temper purely for being kept waiting idly. Throughout the years the King had grown bitter, caring only for two people.

Anyone else who he came into contact with he either found useful to use for his own selfish purposes or he found reason to execute them.

He silently cursed the King's request that Arthur's chambers be in a location in the palace that could be easily guarded. The throne room was one of the most open places, despite its obvious use for state affairs and regular holding of the King. It was a public room. Many were allowed in there, which meant that anyone could get into that area of the palace once it was allowed.

In short, Arthur's rooms were probably the furthest rooms from the throne room.

He hurried through the palace, nearly upturning a maid and her trays full of food. The Lady Morgana had probably requested to break her fast in her own chambers this early morning. The maid cast him a scornful glance but he knew he had no time to return and help her collect the scattered plates and cutlery.

The Harold wondered if this sense of terror would exist when the Crown Prince took the throne. Would he be as foolish as his Father? Would he understand that a great King was not only a great Warrior who did all to keep his Kingdom's laws completely obeyed - or would he understand that a King needed a good heart and the willingness to look at all sides of a situation before acting?

At last, he reached the oak doors which entered into the Prince's chambers. He reached his hand up and knocked.

A tired voice responded. 'Enter.'

The Harold entered. The Prince sat at the long worn wooden table that stood in front of the impressive stone fireplace. In front of him were several empty dishes. Further within the rooms, the Harold saw Arthur's manservant, Merlin of Ealdor making the bed, one of the many tasks the Prince set him daily.

'Your Highness,' The Harold bowed.

Arthur waved his hand impatiently. 'What brings you to my chambers?'

'Your Highness, I have been sent by his Majesty King Uther -'

Merlin snickered. 'He knows who the King is. Stop with the speech, tell him why you're here.'

Arthur shot Merlin annoyed glance. 'Sometimes I wonder if you forget your place, Merlin. Let the man speak.'

'His Majesty requests your presence as soon as possible.' The Harold spoke quickly, bowing his head.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances. Arthur sighed. 'Did he say why he needs my presence at this hour?'

'No sire, he did not.'

Arthur rose from the chair. 'Well, Merlin . . . we'd better see what he wants.'

'Me?' Merlin's face was distraught. 'Why do I have to come along? I've already got a whole list of things to . . .' He caught sight of the Prince's face, and fell silent.

It occurred to Merlin as he followed Arthur from the room: they could communicate easily with a single glance. Merlin could read how Arthur felt from a single glance at his face - a single look at his stance. He knew him so well.

The Harold nodded, walking ahead of them as they began to make their way across the palace.

Now, I've made a mention of a very important character in this story, who has not yet been introduced, the young warlock: Merlin of Ealdor.

Since arriving in Camelot a year previously, Merlin has served the ruling family in the form of being the Crown Prince's personal manservant, in other words, Merlin has served the royal family as the poor soul who is burdened with all the simple chores royals never learn to complete themselves. They claim that it is a result of having far too many royal duties, but anyone close to the royal family could easily deny this.

Although they would both deny it, the Prince and servant have formed rather a strong bond. The warlock has served of somewhat of a bodyguard to the Prince against magical things. And the Prince has risked his life - and his claim to the throne - many a time to save the young warlock. Like it or not, it was clear to anyone that these two were bound in their destiny. They cared for each other more than any brothers who were bound by simple blood would.

Oh yes, I must mention this before I switch the focus away from the young warlock - do not mention his magical powers, for that will end in his death. The King is very much against any magical use (which is a bit concerning, considering the amount of magic that appears in the Kingdom) and no one but the Court's physician, Gaius who has unofficially but emotionally adopted Merlin as his son is aware that the young boy is more than the rest of Camelot believes him to be.

They arrived at the throne room. It was a vast hall that was at least fifty feet high. Crown moulding bordered the sides of the wood panelled walls. Guards stood under every window and by the door. Two more also stood on either side of the King.

The Harold entered, bowed to the King and turned to announce the Prince and servant, but the pair entered unannounced. Merlin stood to the side as Arthur walked through the room and stood directly before his Father.

'What took you so long?' He requested, before his son could answer, he waved his hand in the way Arthur had earlier - indicating that it was rather a learned family trait. 'Never mind, I have called you to discuss something of very great personal importance to me.'

'Which is?'

'As you know, Camelot has many alliances, for we are very aware of who is our extended family.' Uther began, eyeing up his son. 'I believe I may have just struck on another alliance through an exchange of many letters between myself and King Francis of the House Delush ruler of the Kingdom of Rhawin . . . and he has invited me to his Kingdom.'

'Will you be taking the entire court?'

'That is up to you, Arthur.'

He blinked. 'What do you mean, Father?'

'You will be twenty one years of age in a very short time.' Uther said. 'I believe that you are certainly old enough to learn how to deal with matters of state.'

'You . . . you wish me to take on this meeting to discuss a formal alliance?'

'I do.' Uther nodded. 'King Francis is expecting a ruler from Camelot to arrive within the next week.'

'You have already planned this meeting?' Arthur began to feel vaguely ill. He had never dealt with matters of state.

'Yes, I have. King Francis is very anxious to meet you.' Uther was completely oblivious to his son's absolute horror. This was the first time Arthur had heard of this alliance. 'Rhawin is three days ride away from here - so if you have any common sense, I would suggest that you begin to plan for your journey and ride out tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Arthur's voice had a strange note to it.

'Yes, Arthur, I expect you to ride out tomorrow in order to arrive at Rhawin within the expected time. We do not want to appear rude to a possible alliance.'

Arthur bowed, understanding that this was his dismissal. 'Yes, Father, Merlin and I shall ride out tomorrow at daybreak.'

He turned and left the throne room. Merlin bowed to the King and scampered after Arthur - something he was so used to that he probably could have done it in his sleep. Arthur was walking quicker than he usually did; this caused Merlin to stumble several times in effort to keep up with him.

'You were kidding about bringing me along, right?' His voice was a faux hopeful tone. Arthur rarely gave him the day off.

Arthur flashed him a look that alone could have answered his question. 'No, I wasn't kidding . . . I'm going to need someone to blame during this ordeal.'

'What? Oh yes, of course . . . blame me for everything that goes wrong.' Merlin mumbled.

Arthur shot him a smile. 'Besides, with your swordsmanship, I wouldn't want to be alone in the woods.'

Merlin rolled his eyes fondly. Both men knew very well that Merlin was hopeless when it came to the art of wielding a sword. Arthur never seemed to find it tiresome to mock Merlin for his shortcomings in swordsmanship.

'At least it's not the only thing keeping me from obesity.' Merlin muttered, Arthur grabbed him, shoving up against a wall.

'Excuse me?'

'At least,' Merlin repeated, a mischievous smile playing over his lips. 'I don't have to worry about not being a good swordsman . . . I don't have to worry about corpulence.'

'Corpulence? Is that a formal way of saying you think I'm on the verge of becoming fat?'

Merlin faked obvious surprise. 'What? No, sire. You're just chubby, not fat.'

Arthur's eyebrows raised in surprise. '_Chubby_? I am, under no circumstances, chubby.'

'We've had this conversation.' Merlin replied. 'And we've established that you are, in fact, chubby.'

'That's not how I remember it.'

'You remember it how you want to. It makes no difference to the reality.' Merlin pulled out of Arthur's grasp. Although he probably could have restrained his servant all day, Arthur let him go.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'We'll have plenty of time to discuss the fact that _I am not fat_ over the next few days.'

'So I really am going with you, then?'

'That was not questionable.' Arthur nodded, resisting the urge he had to smile whenever he was near Merlin. 'But yes, if there was any question that I somehow missed - you are indeed joining me in Rhawin.'

Including the return journey, Merlin realized that he would have six days alone with Arthur. Six days away from Camelot. Six days where he could say anything, be anything. His stomach fluttered and he looked away, yawning to disguise his obvious discomfort.

_I can't feel like this_, Merlin reminded himself, _I'm just his servant. This is wrong._

'Am I boring you, Merlin?' Arthur said, trying to extinguish the awkward feeling that had suddenly arrived between them. Internally, he tried to reason with himself that he was the only one feeling awkward therefore nothing should be awkward, but he could not get it through his head.

'What? No.' Merlin paused. 'You want me ready at daybreak?'

'Oh, I want you ready earlier than that. It's your job to pack up the Horses and make sure we have everything we need for the three days of traveling that awaits us.'

Merlin inhaled through his teeth, the air made a hissing sound. 'Right, I'll get straight to that.'

'See that you do,' Arthur replied.

At a loss of anything to say, Arthur nodded to Merlin and turned, walking towards his chambers. Merlin watched the Prince go, marveling at his strong broad shoulders and tousled golden hair. _He is beautiful_, Merlin thought to himself, staring at the Prince's retreating back, _really beautiful_.

It had not taken Merlin long to admit to himself that he possessed feelings far beyond friendship for the handsome Prince. He kept these feelings to himself, not even telling Gaius about them. Despite the trust he carried for his Father figure - Merlin could not say it out loud. Arthur had given him no real indication that he returned Merlin's feelings and until that happened (not that Merlin believed that it ever would) there was no way Merlin would say the words, he refused to give them lift, turn them from something that existed in his mind to something that existed in the real world.

Merlin began to walk towards the chambers he shared with Gaius. As he did, he reminded himself that Arthur had never really given him any indication that he shared the feelings. Nothing but the lingering glances - and for all Merlin knew, Arthur was only staring at him because a tuff of his dark hair was sticking up. Even though Merlin was a widely powerful wizard, the one thing he could not do was read minds.

All Merlin knew were Arthur's actions and those certainly weren't romantic. They had playful banter and often insulted and challenged each other, but nothing that occurred between them pointed to romance. Arthur had no idea how much a single brush of his fingertips when he took his finely polished sword from Merlin before a duel or any other contact that occurred meant to Merlin.

No. He couldn't admit his feelings for the Prince to anyone but himself.

Pushing thoughts of Arthur out of his mind . . . or at least, from the forefront of his mind, as Arthur never really left his mind, Merlin hurried down the many corridors until he reached his own chambers.

He entered them and smiled. Gaius was at his table, several oddly coloured potions surrounding him. He looked up when Merlin entered.

'Back already? I would have thought Arthur had a whole list of things to do.'

'Oh, he does.' Merlin smiled. 'But that's what I'm paid for, isn't it?'

Gaius furrowed his eyebrows. 'What aren't you telling me?'

'Uther wants Arthur to go to Rhawin to negotiate an alliance.' Merlin replied. 'And as usual, I'm to join him. And, if that's not special enough, Arthur decided that I should be the one to take care of all the details. Get up long before daybreak and ready everything that we might need in Rhawin.'

'Goodness. How far away is the Kingdom?'

'Three days.' Merlin replied, making a face, before breaking out into a wide sarcastic smile. 'I love my job!'

'You should. It keeps you close to the royal family.' Gaius was serious, ignoring Merlin's joking tone. 'With all the attempted murders going on as of late - you should be grateful that you have easy unquestioned access to the main targets.'

Merlin shrugged, pouring warm water from the kettle and preparing to make himself a cup of tea.

'I guess you're right. Except I wish it wasn't _me_ preventing all of this.'

'You're making sure that Arthur becomes the great King everyone believes he will become. One day, Camelot will thank you.' Gaius left his work and came to sit across from Merlin.

'If I'm ever able to reveal that I'm practicing magic. It'd be suicide to reveal it now.'

'It won't always be.' Gaius shrugged. 'Arthur is fair. He'll change the laws.'

'If he ever knows that they matter to anyone.' Merlin sighed.

'When do you leave?'

'Tomorrow at daybreak, Uther doesn't want us to appear rude. King Francis expects Arthur within the next week.'

'And how long are you planning to stay there?'

'A week, at most,' Merlin shrugged. 'I don't honestly know, Arthur didn't tell me.'

'Well . . . you might have an interesting time. I don't believe that magic is outlawed in Rhawin - if Arthur grants you any free time then I'd strongly suggest going to find places where magic is used, out of respect to the King it won't be done within the royal court . . . even though it isn't outlawed, it is considered rather coarse. Walk around, see what you can find.'

'Arthur certainly won't want me in his meetings with the King.' Merlin mused. 'If he doesn't weigh me down with chores . . . then I'll definitely see who I can find from the magical population.'

'There you go,' Gaius smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Look at the bright side of things. You'll only be gone awhile and then you'll be back in Camelot and we'll have Christmas to look forward to.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Merlin smiled. 'When's dinner?'

'Hold up, hold up,' Gaius held up his hand to enforce his statement. 'What things did Arthur want you to take care of?'

oOo

Rubbing his arms, Merlin wondered idly if he'd be able to pay for a heavier jacket before the cold really set in. The sun had barely risen over the horizon and the night air was still absolutely freezing.

At least he had managed to pull everything together on time. He had woken Arthur an hour earlier, something that in the earliest moments of wakefulness, Arthur had criticized Merlin for. Arthur was the sort of man who preferred to sleep late whenever possible. A start before the sun had even properly come over the eastern horizon was not something he considered to follow those guidelines.

Merlin had then left Arthur in his chambers and gone and readied the Horses.

Looking up, Merlin saw Arthur hurrying down the steps towards him. He offered his servant a brief smile as he reached him.

'Everything is prepared?'

'Yeah. I did everything you asked yesterday. We should be ready to go.'

A little group had appeared to wave them off. Morgana and Uther were among them. Alongside Uther were several guards who seemed to be stalking the King. Standing behind the Lady Morgana was Gwen, the Lady's maid. Gaius had also come to wave them off. Gwen caught Merlin's eye and offered him a warm smile which Merlin returned, he'd always liked Gwen. She knew her place and still did not rest anyone or anything. She had a good heart.

Gaius pretended not to have noticed, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Uther walked up to Arthur, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. 'You will do wonderfully.'

'Thank you, Father.' Arthur nodded.

'I expect you to return within a fortnight.' Uther said. 'Eight days in Rhawin is undoubtedly enough to make sure that our alliance is a sturdy one. Any longer would only be lingering.'

'Yes, Father.' Arthur replied. He turned to Merlin. 'Are we ready to go?'

Merlin walked around to his Horse. 'Yes sire.'

Arthur nodded to the group of people who had come to see him off. He turned to his Horse and mounted. Nodding to the group, he turned his Horse towards the exit of the palace courtyard and began to trot towards it.

With a smile for Gaius, Merlin turned his Horse to follow Arthur.

And so, they were on their way.


	2. A Wizard's Prince PART TWO

Author's Note:

After several problems with my Internet and a memory stick, I've managed to upload this chapter and post it.

First of all - I would like to say a huge THANK YOU for the response I got to this story. Not that many reviews (cough) but plenty (around twenty) Story Alert subscriptions in the first few days it was posted - I'm really happy to see that this story is that popular. Thanks so much for the support.

As an FYI - I'm moving soon (to Wales) and it isn't exactly clear when I'll get Internet at my new house. I'll try and update as much as I can between now and when I move (moving day's on the thirty first) but I can't promise anything. Sorry in advance for any delay in posting. Rest assured that I have no intention of having this story adopted/abandoning it.

**Please note**: this chapter contains homophobic views (from Uther's point of view) and I would like it noted that I do not personally express these views. I'm completely and utterly team: "Some People are **GAY** - Get **OVER** It" King Uther's views are written completely for this story and I don't agree with them at all.

Please review! I love that people like this story (via the amount of Story Alerts) but it would be great to hear your personal comments on it!

-ShadowSlayer136

Disclaimer: I do not own "Merlin" or any of the characters in it - they either belong to the BBC or to Legend. Also, this work is completely fiction: it was not written to reflect the sexual orientations of the actors portraying Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

'So,' Merlin said. It was late afternoon and they had been riding for well over nine hours. 'Are we nearly at our camping ground?'

Arthur turned his head towards the west, briefly observing the setting sun. 'I'd think so. We don't want to travel in the dark.'

Merlin nodded. 'Is there any chance that we'll arrive tomorrow?'

'Merlin, what do you not understand about the wording, "three days travel"?' Arthur shook his head in that annoying way he had. 'Yes, Merlin – we're nearly there!'

Merlin ignored Arthur's sarcasm. Originally, it had felt worse than nails scrapping against glass but he had soon learned to ignore it. Arthur had changed a lot since Merlin had met him. As much as Merlin liked to joke – he knew that Arthur was very slowly, yet steadily becoming the Prince who would later become the legendary King many had predicted that he would be.

The Heir that Uther had sacrificed his wife for.

On his deathbed, would Uther admit to such a horrible act of betrayal? Or, would he leave Arthur believing that magic was pure evil? Did Arthur still believe that? Surely he had seen that magic could cause good . . . ? Merlin doubted it. Under the influence of his Father and then after the ordeal that he had gone through with Morgause . . . Merlin doubted it.

Arthur looked sideways at Merlin, he had been expecting a witty retort to his sarcasm but he had been greeted with silence. Was something bothering him? Arthur focused his eyes forward again, ignoring the flutter and undeniable emotional confusion when he thought about his manservant and dear friend.

He couldn't feel like this, Arthur reminded himself. He would one day marry a Princess from one of the five Kingdoms. She would become his Queen Consort and they would rule Camelot until his death. There was no way that he would be granted a _King _Consort. Uther would throw his head back laughing if Arthur even hinted at the idea.

Despite his conflicting feelings, Arthur turned again to look at Merlin. 'Are you well? You're awfully quiet.'

'What?' Merlin glanced up. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Hmm.' Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. 'You're awfully quiet.' He repeated.

'I'm tired.'

'You've been sitting around all day letting a horse do all the work – and you're still _tired_?'

'I had to be up a good two hours before you.' Merlin responded. 'The sun isn't even down and I've been up over twelve hours.'

'Well, it is going down now.' Arthur stopped his Horse, looking around. 'I guess we can camp here for the night.'

Merlin smiled, hopping down. 'Whew! Food and sleep! This is gonna be a good evening.'

'Not so fast.' Arthur replied handing Merlin his reigns. 'I need you to collect firewood, put up the tent and then cook the food.'

Merlin pursed his lips and nodded. 'And what are you going to do?'

'Me?' Arthur looked around. 'I think I hear water, I'm going to go bathe. When I come back I want food cooking.'

'Yes, sire.' Merlin mumbled sarcastically. Arthur was so infuriating sometimes.

'Good.' Arthur gazed briefly at Merlin before he turned and walked towards the sound of water.

Unknown to Merlin, Arthur returned his feelings passionately. It was something the Prince refused to let himself even think. It was forbidden that he love a woman of common birth. His Father would explode if he learned about his son's affections. Arthur shuddered to think what he would do if he learned that his heir loved a man of common birth.

He sighed loudly as he reached the stream's edge. He knelt by the water, splashing it onto his face, it ran down the side of his neck and under his collar.

The cool water didn't help clear his mind of Merlin. Cursing, he sat back on the bank. He ran his hands through his blond hair several times. He sighed again. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't fall in love with Merlin. "Queer", was the word the King would have used to describe such an action. _Wrong. Sick._

Uther punished those he called "queer" almost as badly as he did those who possessed magic. An internal disgust and hate could not shake his Father's view on such matters. Arthur had never tried telling his Father about his unshakeable feelings nor had he tried telling anyone. He just couldn't.

His heart clutched. He couldn't stand be something his Father hated. Even if he did try and explain it to his Father – the King would never understand that it was something that Arthur had no control over. Had he asked for such heartache? No. Had he asked to fall in love with his manservant? No. Had he asked to be so close to his one true love, yet unable to touch them or even tell them how he felt? No. Arthur put himself through torture regarding his feelings daily.

He had tried to get over his feelings. He had tried to admire the young ladies of Court that Uther had paraded before him. But his eye always wandered back to Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. He couldn't bear it, yet there was no one else who caught his eye. It always fell back to Merlin: handsome, outspoken, perfect Merlin.

Arthur sighed again. Despite the vast forest, he felt strangely trapped, strangely claustrophobic. Why did it have to be _Merlin_? Don't be confused, from an early stage Arthur cared deeply for his friend and servant. But . . . that was all Merlin could _ever _be. Arthur would never gain any satisfaction from simply brushing his lips against the back of Merlin's hand. He would never run his hand over Merlin's dark hair. He would never trace the line of his strong jawline . . . he would never be able to express his love for the other man in very simple ways other lovers took for granted.

Leaning forward, Arthur splashed more water on his face.

He prayed again for something he asked for daily. Arthur prayed that his feelings would fade, that he would not be consistently faced with such dilemmas as his feelings for Merlin provided. He could not love Merlin as he did. It simply could not happen. _Nothing _could ever happen between them.

It was growing dark by the time Arthur returned to the campsite.

The two horses were tied up and lazily eating the oats that Merlin had provided them. Off to the side between two trees was the canvas tent that had been brought from Camelot. A fire was roaring and his manservant was digging through the supplies looking for food.

'Wow.' Arthur faked surprise, looking around. 'You actually did everything I said. Are you feeling well?'

Merlin looked up, catching his breath as he caught sight of Arthur. 'What?'

Arthur reached his arm forward. 'Help me get out of this.'

'If you insist, Sire,' Merlin stood up from the log he'd rolled by the fire and began unhooking Arthur's amour. 'I really don't know why you wear this.'

'I'm a Prince.' Arthur said as if that explained everything. 'And these are woods. Anyone could be out here.'

'Not exactly like they're gonna know that you're a Prince.' Merlin answered, unhooking Arthur's amour. Arthur slipped the metal cuffs off, letting them fall to the floor. 'I mean, unless you decide to ride through the words shouting, "Hello world! I'm Prince Arthur the sole heir to the throne of Camelot: come and kill me!" I don't really think that anyone will know who you are.'

'The people of Camelot do.' Arthur sighed. 'And from the attempted assassinations of my Father as of late . . . well, it's clear that the Pendragon Dynasty isn't exactly that popular anymore.'

'I'll say.' Merlin agreed, pulling the shoulder plates off of Arthur. The rest of the amour would be easily removed by the Prince himself now.

'Hang on, what'd you mean?'

Merlin set the amour down and looked Arthur straight in the eye. 'Many believe that your Father has gone too far in his war against magic.'

Arthur sighed. 'Magic is evil. Many do not understand that.'

'I don't agree.' Merlin said, returning to his food preparation.

'Are you saying that my Father's rule is wrong?' Arthur was growing annoyed. 'You were there – you saw what Morgause did. You saw what she claimed!'

'Yes. She solely chose to do that.'

'And that witch? The one who appeared shortly after your arrival in Camelot . . . the one who was upset that my Father had executed her son so she tried to kill me?'

'You can hardly blame her.' Merlin said. 'If someone had ordered the death of someone you held very close to your heart – you would seek revenge, wouldn't you?'

'If someone killed someone I held near, I would have their head for it.' Arthur replied calmly. 'That's most likely because they probably would have killed a royal and therefore committed treason against King and Kingdom.'

Merlin turned away, rolling his eyes. 'What I mean is . . . there are good and bad people in the world, right?' After a pause, Arthur nodded. 'Exactly: there are good and bad people in the world . . . and some of the good are magical and so are some of the bad.' Merlin stopped talking and then added, for Arthur's benefit: 'Morgause was one of the bad.'

Arthur didn't respond immediately. It was only when Merlin handed him a metal plate that held the fried food he'd prepared that Arthur spoke.

'That's a good argument.' He took a bite of the food and immediately spit it back on to the plate. 'Ouch – that's hot!'

Merlin looked down and chuckled. 'It was just over a fire. What'd you expect?'

Arthur did not answer.

They sat eating the rest of their meal in silence. Somewhere far away an owl hooted. The twilight faded into night. The silence was not awkward to either of them. It was a quiet, comfortable one. It never really felt awkward around one another. They were to in sync, to used to each other for it to be awkward.

But as the evening continued, with very little talk, the pair began to get very, very bored. Merlin wondered if he could use his magic to create some sort of interest but then thought better of it. He _was _in the presence of the King's son. It might be suicide.

When he caught sight of his satchel, an idea struck him. It was lying against the tent pole. After making sure that Arthur wasn't looking, he focused on it, and pushed it to the back of the tent. He then turned to Arthur.

'Fancy a whisky?'

Arthur turned confused eyes towards Merlin. 'Whisky? Where in hell are we gonna get that?'

'Oh, I brought some along.'

Arthur raised his eyebrows. 'What on earth possessed you to do that?'

'I thought it might be a boredom buster.'

Arthur shrugged. 'Is it?'

Merlin stood up. 'I don't know; shall I get it so that we can find out?'

'Merlin –'Arthur attempted to stop his manservant, but he'd already dashed into the back of the tent and did not hear him.

Merlin picked up his bag, picturing the bottle that he wanted. He whispered the few words of a spell that was used to create anything the speaker might want. After a second, he opened his eyes and opened the bag. Two good sized glass bottles clanked against each other. Merlin smiled to himself and picked them both up.

Returning to the fire, he handed one to Arthur and sat back down beside him. Popping the cork, he took a long gulp. After a moment, he looked up at Arthur, who sat holding his own bottle, staring at him.

'What? Aren't you going to drink it?'

'Where do you get these ideas, Merlin?' Arthur laughed, popping the cork on his own bottle and taking a gulp.

Merlin shrugged. 'I thought why not bring along alcohol? It is not as if we're going to arrive tomorrow – all hung over with our eyes adorned in dark rings.'

Arthur took another gulp of whisky, the sharp drink burning down his throat. It felt wonderful.

'That would be a pretty funny sight.' Arthur commented.

'Mmm. Have you met King Francis before?'

'No. I met his grandfather a long time back, though. When he was King . . .' Arthur trailed off and took another gulp.

'Are you looking forward to this?' Merlin asked.

Arthur took another gulp and waved his hand out holding the bottle. 'I suppose I should be. Seeing as I'm going to have to talk about a lot of alliances when I become King.'

'What do you mean?'

'My Father may think that he's doing the right thing by putting Camelot at such a risk. This war with magic has gone too far. It is one thing to outlaw it and execute those who use it within his capital city . . . but to seek those out who are far away from Camelot? That is madness. He has even accidentally gone over the boarders. It hasn't exactly made our neighbors . . . happy.'

Half an hour passed and as their intoxication increased, their conversation become less serious. It was easier to forget who the servant was and who the master was when intoxication took over.

'Merlin,' Arthur drew out the word.

Merlin looked up at Arthur. He suddenly noticed how very handsome he looked by the firelight: the dim lighting and flickering shot strange shadows across his face, causing the strong angular structure to stand out.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think I'll be good at this alliance meeting?'

'You'll be great.' Merlin replied. He noticed with some shock that the bottle was almost empty. 'Why would you think any differently?'

Arthur sighed. 'I'm so nervous. I just keep on thinking that I'll do something that'll shame Camelot . . . and my Father.'

'There's no way that you could do that. Just smile and act royal . . . your smile should be enough to keep you in their good books . . . I love your smile.' Merlin admitted and then he suddenly realized what he had said. He tried to cover his tracks. 'And . . . try not to be a prat.'

Arthur put down his bottle. 'You love my smile?'

Merlin thought something that would be the equivalent to: _Oh, shit_.

'Yeah. One of your best features,'

Arthur was grateful that the fire was almost out. The dim light was not enough for Merlin to see that he was blushing furiously.

'You notice my . . . features?'

It was Merlin's turn to blush. 'Your shoulders, your smile . . . I love them.'

It was purely, only and solitary on the strength of intoxication that Arthur found courage to say what he did next.

'Do you love me?'

'What?' Merlin was not sure that he'd Arthur heard right.

Arthur reached forward, tracing the lines of Merlin's face. 'You are so handsome.'

'I'm a goat compared to you.' Merlin objected, but he put his hand over Arthur's, letting out a shaky sigh.

'Isn't everyone?' Arthur replied, smiling. Merlin laughed, looking down. Arthur cupped Merlin's chin, tipping his face up to meet his eyes. 'Merlin . . . you have no idea.'

Merlin could scarcely breathe. He wanted to pinch himself, see if this was all a dream but he did not dare to move. He wanted nothing to destroy this moment. After everything, after all the torture he had put himself through . . . could it be that Arthur felt exactly the same way about him?

'Explain it to me, then.' Merlin whispered.

'I . . . you've always been very special to me.' Arthur replied, pushing Merlin's hair away from his eyes. 'I . . .'

Arthur tore his hands away from Merlin and bent into a crouch, his head in his hands. Merlin was frozen, momentarily disoriented to have such a warm touch taken away. He moved closer to Arthur, pulling his hands away from his face. It was tear streaked.

'Tell me.' He whispered again. 'Please.'

Arthur stared at Merlin for the longest of times. The words that he had imagined saying so many times rested patiently on his lips. _Wrong. Disgusting. Sick. _Uther's words echoed in his mind. He shook his head.

'I can't.' He whispered. 'I can't say it.'

'Try,' Merlin urged.

'No.' Arthur shook his head. 'I can't . . . I-I need some space.'

Before Merlin could stop him, Arthur was plunged into the inky darkness that surrounded them. Merlin sat frozen in front of the spot where Arthur had been sitting only moments before. He was trembling, shaken by the experience. Despite his clouded mind, there was only one thing that he could really think:

_What was he going to say?_


	3. A Wizard's Prince PART THREE

Author's Note:

I'm not going to try and tell you that I put my best effort into this chapter. I didn't. But that's only because I was trying to force it out. I'm moving in two days (!) and I don't know what the updating situation will be after that (I promise an update before October) so I decided that a half-hearted chapter was better than with up to a month with no updates. (:

Despite my qualms about writing this - I hope that you enjoy it! :)

Take care,

-ShadowSlayer136

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

It was the cry of a lark that awoke Merlin the following morning.

He moaned and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to block out the light that was making his headache worse. What on earth had he done last night? All he could remember was a very strange encounter with Arthur and alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. Merlin groaned: why had he done that? He'd learned about the downside of alcohol long before he'd even set foot in Camelot. What had possessed him to indulge in it again?

Merlin rolled over, opening his eyes.

The tent was empty. Merlin smiled to himself, closing his eyes once more.

Then, it struck him, his eyes flew open and he looked around the tent. Where was Arthur? Judging from the light pouring into the tent it was quite late morning. What on earth? Arthur would have woken him up to do some outlandish task by now, wouldn't he?

Panic rose in Merlin's chest as he scrambled around trying to pull his boots and jacket on. He tore the tent flap out of the way and looked around the campground. Fire extinguished food bag lying against the log they had used as a chair the night before. But none of this registered with Merlin. All he noticed was that Arthur's horse was gone.

Cursing under his breath, Merlin rushed around, taking down the tent and packing things that Arthur had left up. Where on earth had Arthur gone without him? Why had he gone without him? Thankfully, Merlin recalled the direction that Arthur had told him they would be heading in the night before. Once everything was loaded up, Merlin mounted his horse and galloped in the direction that Arthur had spoken of the night before.

An hour later, there was still no sign of him.

Shit, shit, shit. Where on earth could that blasted Prince be? Merlin was beginning to lose heart, wondering idly if Arthur had really lost his mind. Without the tent, without the food, Arthur would be sleeping on the open ground and eating whatever he could hunt. As a royal Prince, who had been pampered and spoiled his entire life . . . well, Merlin didn't think that Arthur would find the idea appealing.

And what about the Horses? Surely Arthur was not thick enough to believe that he could take the Horses the rest of the way without food or water or rest?

So why had he left so early? Why had Arthur not woken Merlin and told him to get everything together and have everything ready to go? That was definitely out of character for the arrogant Prince Merlin knew.

A crunch ahead made Merlin glance up. A flash of silver in the distance renewed Merlin's hope that he would be able to catch up with Arthur. He kicked his horse, urging it forward. They advanced at a Canter (which was rather awkward in the woods) towards the Prince's back.

'Arthur!' Merlin called.

Arthur turned, expressing no shock at seeing his manservant. 'What's taken you so long?' He asked.

'What's taken me so long?' Merlin's voice would have been exasperated if he wasn't so breathless with relief. 'Why on earth did you take off like that? It nearly scared me half to death when I woke and you weren't there?'

'Aw, does little Merlin feel unloved?' Arthur winced as his words left his lips. He hadn't meant to make it sound like that.

Merlin glanced at Arthur. 'Sire, I feel that I'm in the most danger when I'm in your presence, as you're always dragging me into things that I feel it best that I don't accompany you on.'

Despite his uneasy internal feelings, Arthur couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's joke. He did have a fair point, but Arthur wasn't about to tell him this.

'I believe you got the gist of what I meant to say.' Arthur said, looking away so that Merlin would not see his smile.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Merlin asked.

'Unlike you, who seemed content upon sleeping throughout the day, I wanted to make it to Francis's kingdom tomorrow and not never.' Arthur snapped, becoming defensive. The excuse was bad and poorly phrased, but with his mixed up emotions, Arthur could think of no better.

'If you wanted to continue the journey, why did you just run off?' Merlin's annoyance was growing. 'It's not exactly like you don't have a right to wake me up. Have you been abducted or something? It's not like you to leave me sleeping when you want to get going somewhere.'

'Are you saying that I'm not considerate?'

'When it matters, you are considerate.' Merlin quickly amended, picturing the stench of rotten food for he would not put it past Arthur to have him put in the stocks for such a comment. 'But I'm talking about when we're on a hunting trip and you want me awake, you haven't hesitated before waking me before. Why is today different?'

'I didn't want to listen to you complain about your headache as a result of too much alcohol last night.'

'I-I haven't said anything about that.'

'We've only been riding together for about ten minutes.'

'Hang on.' Merlin had pushed thoughts of last night to the back of his head during his search for Arthur - they just hadn't seemed relevant. 'It's about what happened last night, isn't it?'

Arthur stiffened, keeping his eyes off Merlin. He knew that it would be hopeless to lie once his eyes met the ocean blue ones of his servant. 'I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about. All I know is that we over-indulged in alcohol last night - something that wouldn't have happened if you'd been smart enough to leave your booze in Camelot.'

'You_ do _know what I'm talking about.' Merlin insisted. Something about the Prince's stiff posture and his refusal to look directly at him fuelled Merlin's suspicions.

'I don't. Whatever I -'

'Why aren't you looking at me, then?' Merlin interrupted Arthur's excuse.

Arthur took a deep breath. _He can't know_, a voice in the back of his head whispered, _do whatever you can to keep it secret_. At the moment, it appeared that the only way to convince Merlin that the night before had meant nothing to the Prince, was to look the other man directly in the eye.

Several seconds of silence passed. Merlin heard Arthur exhale and his sky blue eyes met Merlin's, a strange emotion that Merlin could not read played behind them. Arthur halted his horse, Merlin came up beside him.

'Merlin, I assure you that _nothing _happened last night.' Arthur's eyes were intense. Merlin hoped that Arthur could not see his heart breaking. 'Whatever I said, whatever I did was purely under the influence of alcohol. Do you understand?'

'But why did you leave me sleeping?'

'Merlin, the fact that I treated you generously once is not a subject that is really that confusing, is it?' Arthur snapped more than asked.

'Well -'

'The subject is closed, Merlin.'

'If you -'

'Merlin -' Arthur's voice had a strange intenseness to it. 'I said the subject was _closed. _Despite the surrounding area - I am still the Prince and you are still my servant. When I say a subject is closed - it is closed.'

Merlin pursed his lips and did not reply.

oOo

It was not until that night, when Merlin lay in his makeshift bed beside Arthur that he was able to name that emotion that had crossed Arthur's features that morning.

Desperation.

oOo

They arrived in Rhawin late afternoon the following day.

The palace was probably just as big as the one in Camelot, but was only two stories high, whereas the palace in Camelot was at least five stories high. The sprawling palace was guarded by at least five guards. Merlin shot Arthur (who was clad in full armour, as he expected to be presented to the King directly upon arrival) a worried glance, one which the elder man ignored. He had no worry about being allowed access to the castle.

'Halt.' One of the guards stepped forward. 'Who goes there?'

'The Crown Price of Camelot and his servant,' Arthur replied formally. 'We are here to see your King on behalf of my Father regarding an alliance agreement my Father wished to prepare between our two great lands.'

'Your highness,' the guard bowed. 'We have been expecting you. I welcome you to our Kingdom.'

'Thank you.' Arthur nodded. 'Would you please escort me to his Majesty the King?'

'Of course, sire.' The guard nodded to his companion on the other side. The gates opened. Arthur nodded and trotted into the courtyard with Merlin following closely behind him.

Yet another guard came to greet them as the horses halted. The guard bowed to Arthur, giving him a greeting similar to the one that had been bestowed upon him only moments before.

'The King has requested that you see him immediately upon arrival, sire.' The guard told Arthur, taking his reigns from the Prince's hand.

'Yes, I was told to expect that.' Arthur gestured to Merlin. 'Can you have someone take my servant to my rooms so that he may unpack and ready them for my use?'

'Of course, sire.' As he spoke, a Herald came rushing down the steps. The Herald also bowed to Arthur. Merlin found it surprising how many people were bowing to the visiting Prince. In Camelot people certainly nodded when Arthur passed, but full on bows were very rarely used.

'Well, Merlin.' Arthur turned to him. 'I expect that you know very well how to ready my chambers to my liking.'

'Yes, sire,' Merlin replied.

'Good' Arthur turned away, facing the Herald. 'Take me to your King.'

Merlin watched Arthur go. The guard nudged him.

'Guy seems like a bit of a handful. Full of himself,'

'You have no idea.' Merlin replied, laughing.

'You're his personal servant?' The guard asked.

'Yes. All of his dirty work goes to me.' Merlin made a face. The guard laughed.

'Shall I take you to his chambers, then?'

'Yes please,' Merlin replied. 'Wouldn't want to upset Prince Pratface,'

The guard laughed, leading Merlin off the courtyard.

oOo

'Your Majesty, may I present to you, Prince Arthur of the house of Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot.'

Arthur bowed before King Francis. He was an ancient man, so old in fact that Arthur wondered idly why he had not yet died. No one in Camelot looked truly as ancient. But then it occurred to Arthur that maybe King Francis was not all that old. From what Uther had told him the night after he had learned of his orders to visit the Kingdom about the King, Arthur was lead to believe that the other man's life had not exactly been that cheerful. Losing his son a year previously and his daughter dying in childbirth, the heir to the throne was now his nephew, a man who Uther told Arthur that Francis could not stand to the point where he had banished the Crown Prince from the Kingdom with instructions that he would return only upon his succession. Arthur's relationship with his Father was rocky, but he was grateful that Uther tolerated him.

'Arthur,' The King stood, embracing the young Prince. 'It is honoured to finally meet Uther's son.'

Arthur forced a smile. 'I am enthralled to be here, my Lord. Peace for both our lands is something that I consider a privilege for both our great lands.'

'Uther should be proud of you.' King Francis said. 'For you appear to have a good head upon your shoulders.'

'Thank you, sir.'

Francis turned to the Lady who sat by his throne. 'This is my wife, Clarissa the Princess Consort of Rhawin.'

"Princess Consort" was the title given to those who were the second wives of Kings. Some were referred to as "Queen Consort" but when the King felt that their late Queen would be the only one known as "The Queen" it was a title that was deemed acceptable by the Kingdom.

'My Lady,' Arthur took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled at Arthur, greeting him formally.

No one noticed the menacing look she got in the depths of her eyes when she regarded the visiting Prince.

oOo

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note Part II:<span>

. . . But before I go: as of today, this story has twenty three story alerts (thank you all SO MUCH!) But only five reviews. C'mon, you all know that you can do better than that! ;)


	4. A Wizard's Prince PART FOUR

Author's Note:

Well, I'm happy to report that I'm all moved and all is generally right with the world.

I was really surprised at how quickly we got Internet (I mean, we're in a Tudor Farmhouse in the middle of nowhere) after moving. The BT-Internet people had orignally told us that we'd get Internet on the 20th - so I was sort of wary when they told us the second. But the first? Whoa. Dude, we haven't even been here fourty eight hours. Pleased? Very much so. I can keep up with Twitter (both my FanFiction and personal one) Facebook . . . and, what's that last one? Oh, updating.

Thanks for doubling the reviews with chapter three! :)

Enjoy this chapter - and please, please, please review!

-ShadowSlayer136

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Merlin was very impressed with the chambers that had been reserved for his Master.

In Camelot when royal visitors stayed overnight, they were often provided with _nice _chambers but certainly nothing as grand as this. Standing in the corridor, Merlin gazed around the six rooms that had been provided for Arthur in awe. It was literally an apartment, with a long corridor with rooms branching off each side. There was a private dining room, a study (with a fair share of books lining the walls) a bedroom another study (or perhaps it was a room that the visitor might use for meetings?) with a long table that could seat up to ten people and to complete the show, there was an entire room dedicated to holding a bath. The sixth room was quainter and lacked the polished wood and ornate ceilings. It was obviously a servant's room. The entire of the chambers were located on the second floor of the palace overlooking the south lawn. The chambers were a short of wing of the palace, so all the rooms had windows.

Merlin entered Arthur's bedchamber deciding to turn down the sheets and ready the bed to be slept in. Merlin felt a wave of loss at realizing that the Prince and his servant were separated. The Servants bedchamber was across the corridor and down the hall from the main bedchamber. For two nights now, Merlin had enjoyed listening to the Prince's soft snores, letting them lull him to sleep. He doubted that he wouldn't be able to hear them now least he creep into Arthur's chambers and sleep under the bed and if he did that what on earth would Arthur think if he found him?

Arthur's words on the first night crept into Merlin's head again. The question that burned within him - almost an emotion itself now - fired up, causing Merlin's chest to ache painfully as if someone had just torn a great piece of his body out, making him hollow. Merlin gritted his teeth, his hands tightening on the blanket he held. He gripped them so tightly, so desperately that his knuckles turned white.

After Merlin had prepared Arthur's bedchamber ready for sleep, he walked out into the corridor, intent on finding somewhere where he would be able to get water and warm it for Arthur bath. After travelling for three days, it was unlikely that the Prince would turn such an opportunity down. As his hand touched the doorknob, voices made the young Warlock freeze.

'The Queen said that she would like it completed later, rather than sooner.' A woman was speaking. Her accent was one that Merlin could not quite place, which was unusual. Being from the mainland which was so far away was very unusual. Mostly the mainlanders stayed on the mainland and the British stayed on the isle of Britain.

'Why?' A man's voice - a British one - answered her. 'Doesn't her Majesty understand that it'd be better to kill -'

'Shh!' the woman said. 'I'd think that you weren't stupid enough to say that out loud. Refer to . . . our task in a more disguised manner. My lady may be the Queen, but that does not stop us from gaining capital punishment if we're caught!'

'Fine, I shall rephrase: doesn't your Lady agree that it would be better to . . . conclude this task sooner than later?'

'She knows that it would be swifter and that it would end quickly that way. But my Mistress ain't no idiot, the man arrives and if he's . . .' her voice was so hushed now that Merlin had to press his ear against the door to hear it. '_Dead _the first morning, then it'll be obvious that someone's dispatched of him -'

'Of course it will be obvious someone's dispatched of him!'

'My Queen knows that the suspect list will be far smaller if we do it tonight when there is only the direct royal family and servants present. Best wait until two nights from now, the day when the officials are going to visit to help the King and Prince agree on a war alliance.'

'But won't that destroy any chance of -'

'Of course it will destroy any chance of an alliance!' The woman hissed irritably. 'Sometimes I wonder if your head has jumped off your shoulders and left a deaf man's in its place! That is why the Queen - er, the Princess Consort - wants us to do this! She is originally from Camelot and hates the boy's Father and wishes that her husband have nothing to do with him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's dreamed of her husband one day killing his fellow Kinghood in battle.'

The voices had retreated now and were too far away for Merlin to hear but the young man had heard all he needed to know. Someone was going to try and kill Arthur . . . _isn't that a surprise_? Merlin thought to himself sarcastically. As of late (meaning, from the day Merlin had arrived in Camelot) Arthur's life had constantly been put at risk. It seemed to Merlin that there was no end to the list of people who wanted to kill either the elder or the younger - more commonly the younger - Pendragon.

Merlin thought about what would happen if he one day failed to save his Prince. An image of Arthur, cold and dead pushed into Merlin's mind intrudingly. He stifled a gasp and clutched the knob harder. _I don't know what I'll do any harm ever comes to him_. He told the image silently. _Arthur has to live_.

As if Arthur's name had suddenly called the Prince to him, the chamber doors opened, causing Merlin to stumble . . . right into Arthur's arms.

Arthur held him for a moment, looking completely and utterly perplexed. Merlin opened his mouth, trying to think of an excuse.

'I was just . . .' Since overhearing the assassin's conversation, Merlin had completely forgotten about his mission for water for Arthur's bath. Internally, Merlin cursed, Arthur would not like hearing that he had to wait for his bath. Maybe he wouldn't ask for one - maybe he would want one in the morning. Merlin could hope.

'I don't know whether to be concerned or complimented that you wait so eagerly for my return, Merlin.' Arthur said slowly.

Suddenly, Merlin still realized that Arthur was still holding him up. When he had stumbled as the door had been released of his weight, he had put his hands up in front of him. They now rested on Arthur's chest. Arthur's hands rested on his shoulder blades, under his arms holding Merlin up. Their close embrace sent shivers up Merlin's spine and in that moment he would have given a limb in return for staying in Arthur's arms.

'I . . .' Merlin forced himself to straighten, moving away from the Prince's strange and forced embrace. 'I'm sorry - I should have . . .'

Arthur turned to the servant who had shown him the way to his chambers and dismissed them without thanks or further acknowledgement. Once the servant had gone, Arthur walked into the rooms (expressing little amazement at his beautiful and large surroundings) the confused look still on his face.

'I've told you before, Merlin that I honestly don't care how you spend your own time. And by that - I meant that I don't want to know.' Arthur's back was to him, but he turned towards his manservant, making sure that every single word was understood. 'And that applies now, especially now.'

'Yes, sire.' Merlin replied, following Arthur as he looked into each room and selected the study. Merlin followed him inside wordlessly. 'How was your . . . meeting with the King?'

Arthur's eyebrows raised so high that they nearly vanished at his hairline. 'You're asking me about my engagement with the King? Since when have you held interest in what I do when it involves royal business?'

'Um, I care now.' Merlin said. Honestly, he was just trying to make conversation. A sort of conversation that would hopefully evaporate the awkwardness in the room, 'So . . . how was it?'

'If you insist, I'll tell you that the man is probably one of the most boring uninterested men I have ever met. I would die from surprise if you told me tha the man had ever laughed in his lifetime. He's such a humourless sort . . . I daresay that I'd find watching grass grow far more engaging.'

Merlin smirked. 'You'd better get used to dealing with people like him. I find that most royals are humourless.'

Arthur had been inspecting a bookcase, but he quickly turned his gaze to his manservant. 'Are you saying that I have no sense of humour?'

'Frankly -'

'Merlin -' Arthur only got one word out, but his tone was warning. Merlin held back a smile and continued his sentence.

'Frankly yes, you are pretty damned humourless.'

'What? I am most certainly not.'

'You weren't able to understand that it was for your own good that I gave you smaller portions.' Merlin shrugged, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. 'If you ask me, you acted rather ungratefully.'

'Are you calling me fat again?' Arthur made his voice sound stern, but inside he was suppressing a mound of giggles. Being around Merlin was something Arthur both loved and hated. Ever since he'd almost confessed to being in love with the other man - Arthur's emotions had been completely scattered when he stood in Merlin's presence. One minute he felt like sobbing, the other he felt like laughing completely and utterly hysterically.

'Well you are getting a little pudgy -'

'_MERLIN_!' Arthur picked the first book he could find and hurled it at the servant. Merlin effortlessly ducked it.

'Well I was only saying -'

'If you know what's good for you.' Arthur couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his face. 'You won't continue talking. But knowing you, the boy with no social skills whatsoever - I'd think that -'

'No social skills?' Merlin laughed. People warmed to Merlin far easier than they did to the hot-headed Prince. However Merlin felt that it would get him nowhere mentioning that.

'Exactly.' Arthur looked around and headed again towards the doors. 'You have drawn my bath, haven't you?'

Merlin looked around nervously. 'Um . . .'

oOo

Much to Arthur's disgust it took Merlin another hour to draw his bath. The hour was tedious, for the young Prince was at a stage of tiredness where it was impossible to focus on anything for very long. When Merlin had hauled all the water needed into the small bathroom and poured it into the large pot over the fire Arthur stood in the doorway, watching his servant prepare the bath.

Once it was ready, Merlin helped the Prince undress. Once completely nude he stepped into the tub, pleased to find that it was at the perfect temperature. Arthur let his muscles enjoy the warm water for a couple of minutes, before he began cleaning his body. Merlin took Arthur's place in the doorway and waited until the Prince would need him again. With Arthur's back to him, Merlin allowed himself to stare at the Prince in utter awe. With clothes on the Prince (in Merlin's standards) could be considered absolutely stunning. Nude, like this . . . well that was something greater. Although Merlin had seen the Prince shirtless and sometimes nude many times previously, his absolute splendour never failed to stun Merlin into silence. His back and shoulders were perfectly sculpted as if some great artist's hands had sculpted them. The skin on Arthur's back was flushed from the water's heat, but nonetheless beautiful. Merlin had to cross his arms, crushing his fingers against his ribcage to keep himself from touching those beautiful sculpted muscles.

'Merlin,' Arthur's voice was calm but nonetheless succeeded in pulling Merlin from his thoughts. 'Wash my back, if you will.'

Merlin walked forward slowly, trying to make sure that control was completely and utterly in place before he took the washcloth from Arthur. He took a deep - yet as good as silent - breath and dipped the worn cloth into the bathwater. Pushing it lightly against Arthur's back, Merlin reeled in being able to feel those hard muscles underneath the cloth. Merlin snapped to the present again and made sure to wash the Prince's back thoroughly yet swiftly. Too much of a pause could make Arthur believe - or find out, rather - about Merlin's carefully concealed feelings for him.

'Arthur,' Merlin said, gliding the washcloth between his shoulders. 'I heard the strangest thing out in the corridor outside these rooms . . . '

Arthur sighed. 'Has something scared you, Merlin?'

Merlin didn't fail to see the absolute sarcasm in Arthur's tone. 'It was something that's pretty serious, Arthur.'

'If you really think so, then tell me what was.' Arthur sighed. His manservant could grow so anxious at the smallest things.

'I heard these two servants . . . well, they wanted to kill you.'

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. 'Merlin, the one thing you always tell me - probably on a weekly basis - is that someone wants to kill me. Am I honestly that offending?'

'Well, you are sort of a prat.' Merlin muttered. Arthur leaned his hand back and splashed Merlin's face with the bathwater. 'But I'm being serious. They were definitely talking about you . . . '

'Who is "they"?' Arthur asked. Merlin hoped that he was taking him seriously now.

'I don't know. I think one of them was a lady in waiting to the Queen -'

Arthur laughed again. 'I doubt anyone in the service of the _Princess Consort,_' He emphasized. 'Would try and kill me. Her Majesty is an absolutely charming woman. It must have been an arranged marriage for I cannot imagine how she managed to wind up married to King Francis.'

'Arthur, I know what I heard -'

'Yes, Merlin and the last time I listened to you - no, wait ALL of the times I've ever listened to you, I've firstly managed to make myself look like a first class fool.'

'Yes, but after that -'

'Merlin, if you think that I'm going to run to the King and tell him that my manservant thinks that his wife wants someone to kill me - you're very, very, very badly mistaken. Remember that although I'm royal, I'm still a guest in his private home. I'm not going to jeopardize that by claiming that his wife is a murderess to be.'

'It might save your life.' Merlin muttered.

'Even if I did believe that, all I would do would to make sure that you were always awake or I was awake so that I'd be able to see an attack. I'm not going to try and blame a Princess Consort who appears to be a lovely woman of a murder that she obviously has not committed and almost surely doesn't plan to.'

'Arthur -'

'_Merlin._' Arthur didn't try to hide his annoyance. 'Are you stupid? What I've just said has ultimately answered your concerns. You have to trust that all royals don't live to kill other royals.'

Merlin gritted his teeth. 'Yes, sire.'

A few minutes of silence later, Merlin completed washing Arthur's back and when he did so, the tired Prince took no time in getting out of the bath, although he kept his back to Merlin until he had put a towel around his middle, Arthur (and Merlin, though this was unknown to Arthur) couldn't help but feel excited about the fact that he was nude in a room that held Merlin. It was a familiar feeling, one that the Prince could just not dismiss with any ease.

He turned to find Merlin staring at him. Instead of saying anything, Arthur felt his breath catch. Merlin was tired, that was obvious . . . and yet, he had never looked so completely and utterly beautiful to Arthur. For a long time now, Arthur had found Merlin inhumanly handsome. His features were unusual, not ones that would be considered classically handsome - yet somehow they worked together. Merlin was unusual, but he was still handsome. Suddenly, Arthur realized with horror that he was growing hard. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment, he turned away from Merlin.

'Well.' He said gruffly, crossing his arms across his chest. 'I require nothing more, so I suppose that it would be unfair if I did not allow you to go to your chambers and sleep. You shall wake me at seven hours past midnight?'

'Yes, sire.' Merlin gave an awkward nod-bow that Arthur did not see and left the room. Once Arthur heard the door of Merlin's bedchamber down the corridor fall shut, he let out a sigh of relief and pulled the towel from him.

Reaching down, he clutched his now hard manhood. Sinking to the floor, he touched himself, thinking only of Merlin. He envisioned Merlin kissing him, the other man's rosy lips turned swollen from Arthur's lips . . . only a small moan left Arthur's lips as he found his own release soon thereafter. For a very long time, Arthur had stopped himself from even thinking of the other man when he touched himself - but soon that abated and Arthur didn't bother of thinking of any other person. It was only in his mind, so what harm could it do just to think of the other man?

Unbeknown to Arthur, down the hall in the Servant's bedchamber, Merlin was engaging in exactly the same act - thinking of the Prince he had faithfully served for so long now and loved so deeply.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note II:<span>

Please review!

-ShadowSlayer136


	5. A Wizard's Prince PART FIVE

Author's Note:

Its just about to become THAT time of the year again. After two months of freedom, homework and studying are both thrust back into our lives. For me, school begins on Tuesday. I'll try my hardest to update both my stories at least once a week - but I can't promise an update for both every week as something school-related may take more time then expected and I won't rush my schoolwork to have time to write. :(

Regardless, I expect that you will all love this chapter... ;)

-ShadowSlayer136

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Morning dawned all too early.

In their defense, it had been rather late when Merlin and Arthur had found themselves in their separate bedchambers. What, with Arthur's late return and Merlin's discovery of the murder-plot distracting him from any tasks the Prince had asked of him, the hours had passed and evening had turned into a very black night before they even blew out the candles which flickered all around the six chambers.

And, to prove this particular point, Merlin walked into the Prince's bedchamber yawning.

He crept across the room and drew back the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room. In the bed, Arthur groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He did not want to be awake. He did not want to have to go down into the Palace's dining hall and act like the polite and charming visiting Prince Francis's Royal Court thought him to be. But most of all, Arthur did not want to see Merlin. After last night and his almost-confession a few days previously, Arthur couldn't help but feel extremely awkward around his manservant.

"Up and at 'em," Merlin muttered under his breath before raising his voice so that Arthur would be able to hear him. "Good morning, sire."

Arthur groaned. "No. It's not morning. Go away."

Merlin snickered. "I'm sorry, Sire . . . but the coming of morning is not one of the numerous things that you have any control over."

"Why are you waking me so early?" Arthur turned, pulling the pillow from atop his head. Merlin almost melted at the sight of his Prince, his messy blond hair, the marks on his face that the mattress had left. In that moment, Prince Arthur could have passed for a child. The innocent sight made Merlin's heart melt.

"Because," Merlin said after a moment, "King Francis has invited you to break your fast with him and I believe that him and his Princess Consort," _His murderess_, Merlin added silently. "Would be rather offended if you failed to join them,"

Arthur sighed and sat up, running hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. I'm going to be so glad when we're back in Camelot . . . I'm not sure how many of these early mornings I can take in a row."

"I still wake you up reasonably early in Camelot." Merlin offered, going to the wardrobe and selecting the finely made clothes that he knew that it would be appropriate for a visiting Prince to appear at breakfast in.

"Yes, but I have _control _over that."

_You do?_ Merlin wondered silently. But he said. "Indeed, sire. In the time being, though, should I help you dress?"

"No." Arthur answered a little too quickly. After an awkward pause, he added. "I cannot ask that of you when I am fully able to do so myself. It is rather early. Do you wish to go back to sleep?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, looking strangely at Arthur. "Since when have you been so considerate?"

Arthur's eyebrows rose of their own accord. "I'm always considerate."

"Sure," Merlin said to Arthur, as he walked around the side of the bed to fetch the chamber pot. "The amount of times I've asked for a day off . . ."

"What was that?" Arthur had not heard Merlin's last sentence, for it had been muttered under his breath.

"Nothing, sire." Merlin picked up the chamber pot.

_I love my job, I love my job, I love my job_. He chanted silently, trying to convince himself that his daily task of emptying Arthur's chamber pot was really worth the glory of being the Prince's manservant. Because honestly, even if he didn't fancy his own job (though, fancying his Master was another matter completely) many of Arthur's subjects would kill to be in Merlin's position. To be so close to the royal family, to have a say in the choices they would make for their Kingdom. Not that Arthur or his Father ever took Merlin all that seriously or regarded his word as important in terms of the better good for the Kingdom.

"I'm sure it was something." Arthur blocked Merlin's exit.

Merlin sighed, debating whether he should repeat himself or just pour the contents of the chamber pot over Arthur's head and escape. His common sense (and hatred of the stocks) kicked in at that moment and he sagged in defeat.

"I was only commenting on your absolute refusal to allow me even a day off." Merlin answered, bitterly.

"What are you talking about? Why would you need a day off?"

"I don't know." Was Merlin's sarcastic response, "Maybe because I'm usually up until the small hours of the morning preparing things so that you don't have to get up very early the following dawn. Or, it could be because mucking out your stables really makes my back ache? Hmm. I wonder why I'd want a late start or early night!"

"Calm down." Arthur advised.

"Calm down?" Merlin replied, his voice rising. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying? You drag me along on God knows how many quests or other shit you want me on – not to mention that you never listen to me! I was _poisoned_ because you and your stuffy little royal birdbrain couldn't understand that I was being truthful!"

"That was because I couldn't believe that someone would try and kill me –"

"Oh, you have no idea." Merlin muttered.

"_Merlin –_ "

"Excuse me, sire." Merlin couldn't be bothered to fight with Arthur. As much as he desperately loved him, it could not be denied that the Prince was horribly self-centered. This angered Merlin to no end. Usually, the young warlock gritted his teeth and took the abuse that the older man gave him. Today, he knew that he would begin screaming if he tried to explain his angered feelings to the Prince. He made towards the door.

"Merlin. Wait." Arthur caught his arm.

Merlin looked back at him. "Unless you want this to stink up your room –"

"I'll take it out today." Arthur took the pot from Merlin. "Your right, it is unfair that I don't acknowledge what you do."

Arthur didn't fully understand what Merlin was saying and made a mental note to think it over. He just said what he knew Merlin wanted him to say. Arthur wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the day if he knew that Merlin was upset with him. Tonight the officials in the Kingdom would be coming to the castle for a huge feast in honor of the peace alliance between Rhwain and Camelot. No, it wouldn't do to be distracted during such an important meeting.

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "Um, thank you, sire."

"See? I can be generous. And, although I can't give you the entire day off . . . I suppose I could be a little rude and request that I have one of the his servants muck out my stables and take care of all my usual odds and ends."

"Wow." Merlin really hadn't expected his anger to get him anywhere. "Thanks . . ."

"Hmm." Arthur smiled and looked around awkwardly. A thought struck Merlin.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You don't know where to take that, do you?"

"No, Merlin."

Merlin laughed, taking the chamber pot from Arthur. "I'll take it down."

Arthur shrugged, embarrassment seeping through his body. "Well . . . it's the thought that counts. And I mean what I said about not making you do much of anything today. King Francis has plenty of servants – I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending some to me."

Merlin smiled. "If I didn't know any better – I'd say you were kidnapped in the woods and replaced by a man who bears startling resemblance to you."

Arthur laughed. "I'm afraid not. You wouldn't be able to get rid of me that easily, Merlin."

"Shame," Merlin replied, grinning.

They stood there, smiling at each other. A warm flood of emotions were spreading through the pair of them. Both knew that they needed to depart, yet could not bring themselves to do so. Acting on instinct, Arthur stepped forward, pushing a stray lock of Merlin's raven dark hair out of his eyes. The words stained his lips. Three words that would engage Merlin in the bought of knowledge that was his love for him. All he had to do was speak them aloud. Three words . . . it would be so simple. But if that was true, why were the words barred upon his lips?

Merlin gazed at Arthur, watching his actions intently. The feel of Arthur's hand brush against his forehead was nearly enough to send him crashing to the floor in shock. Was Arthur just trying to make a fool out of him? Had he discovered Merlin's secret feelings for him and was just playing on them? Or . . . (Merlin dared to think) or was Arthur acting on his _own _personal feelings? Did Arthur really –

Merlin's thoughts were stopped short when Arthur's lips crashed against his. The kiss caught him completely and utterly off guard, but after a moment of shock, Merlin responded passionately. The chamber pot (and all of its contents) fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed nor would they have cared if they had.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, deepening the kiss. In return, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pushing him against the bedpost. His hands were suddenly everywhere; he could not stop touching Merlin. What he had admired and cared loved for so long was finally his. Their lips parted and touched again. Merlin's hands pushed through Arthur's untamable golden locks.

Arthur gasped, though it was not a regretful sound. He pulled away and buried his face in Merlin's neck, kissing the skin he found there.

"Oh, Merlin . . . " Arthur whispered, taking his mouth back to meet Merlin's. Merlin bit on Arthur's lower lip. Arthur trembled at the touch, pushing Merlin harder into the bedpost and kissing him again.

"Arthur . . ." Merlin said against his mouth as they shared yet another kiss.

Suddenly, sense kicked into Arthur. He pulled away from Merlin, gasping. The pair exchanged a shocked glance as if they could not believe what had happened . . . as if they could not believe that they had _enjoyed _what had just happened. Arthur was the first to recover speech. He nodded towards the mess on the floor.

"Clean that up before you take the day off."

And with that, Arthur left the room. Merlin stared dumbfounded after him, unsure of whether to laugh or cry.

oOo

In the end, Merlin chose neither. He cleaned up the mess on the floor and then retreated into his own bedchamber too confused and emotionally drained to act on Gaius's suggestion and to go find places where they practiced magic in Rhwain. For hours, he lay in a fetal position on his bed, staring with unseeing eyes out the window. Arthur had _kissed _him. That was something Merlin hadn't believed he would get to experience something like that. For so long, he'd believed that one kiss from Arthur would allow him to die content. That was no longer the case. Once he'd experienced such a rush, he found that all he wanted was _another _kiss from the man he so dearly loved.

A crash outside the door caused Merlin to jerk awake. In his long hours of self-pitying, he had fallen asleep. He froze, not even daring to breathe.

"You idiot!" Someone hissed.

It was the woman Merlin had heard the day before. Slowly, he sat up on the bed, emphasis on the 'slowly' part – Merlin knew that the game was up if he made a sound.

"Why does it matter? The Prince will believe that his servant broke it."

"Yes, but what if someone heard you?"

"Obviously, no one did. The place is deserted."

A frustrated sigh. "Let us scope out his bedchambers – before the Prince should return from his meeting."

"If you insist upon it,"

A door across the corridor – Arthur's bedchamber, Merlin remembered opened and shut. Merlin held his hand out.

"Andetta hie béon cýþþu oncíegan gefræge angnere." He whispered.

If anyone had been observing the young wizard, they would have noticed that his eyes flashed amber and all the doors and walls between his bedchamber and Arthur's vanished, revealing the twosome who were plotting on order of the Princess Consort.

Merlin was not scared. The spell only allowed him to see through them. To the man and woman, the walls would be as solid as ever.

The woman was considerably short. Or perhaps, she appeared short next to her companion. He was a man with bright red hair and beard. He was also very, very tall. The man wore a servant's uniform (one of the few obvious differences between King Francis and Arthur's Father) and Merlin assumed that he worked for the King. The woman, one of the Ladies in Waiting to the Queen had dark hair and dark beady eyes that sent a chill through Merlin

The woman looked around smiling. "Yes. Lovely. We can merely enter through the main doors. His manservant will be blissfully asleep – and wake to find his Master dead. It will be a quick kill, stab him through the heart."

Merlin shivered at her words, but stayed where he was. The man shuffled his feet and looked nervous.

"If we're caught –"

"I've told you before, we _won't _be caught. The Princess Consort promises it." The woman told him irritably.

"When will we kill . . . commit the deed?"

"_I _will be the one to kill Prince Arthur." The woman drew a wonderfully jeweled dagger from her bag and showed it to her companion. "The Princess Consort has entrusted this to me. It is enchanted with a poison. A poison that when thrust into his heart – as can be done with a dagger – will cause a burning sensation. Arthur Pendragon will die . . . in agony."

The man nodded somberly. "And I will keep guard?"

"Yes." The woman said curtly. "And you will kill anyone who tries to enter."

They stayed for a while. Merlin dared not move nor lift the spell keeping them in his sight. They spoke for a while about general things - should someone happen upon them they would not guess that they were present in the visiting Prince's chambers only to further plan a murder. Merlin listened intently, needing to figure out when they planned to 'dispatch' his Prince. The woman made her way to the door followed by the redheaded man. She paused and looked up at him.

"I will see you tonight?"

"Yes, Matilda. I swear thus upon it."

"Good." She drew her black hood forward, obscuring her face. "For I can assure you, her Majesty would not be pleased to find that those who claim to be faithful are mere cowards."

oOo

Merlin could not remember starting to run. He just ran. Once the woman and her partner had left, Merlin had dropped the spell and the apartments had regained their usual form. Despite the spell being rather a draining one – Merlin had not paused to think. He had just run. He needed to reach Arthur. He had to tell the Prince what was going to happen to him.

Merlin learned from a servant that the King and visiting Prince as well as several Kingdom officials were in a meeting in a room that sat to the left of the throne room. In a usual situation, Merlin would have waited until Arthur had exited the meeting to speak to him. But this was too important. Arthur's own life was at stake._ I can't lose him_. Merlin thought desperately as he ran awkwardly around, trying to find his way to the conference room. _He's Arthur . . . he can't just die like this. I have to stop it._

There were a few guards, but by a quick spell, Merlin was able to obscure himself from their sights. It was a simple spell – one that could easily be executed. The guards would be aware of his presence – yet they would not really care about it. If they tried to focus on Merlin, they wouldn't really see him.

Once Merlin was sure that the spell was put in place, he was running again. He ran towards the heavy oak doors, pushing them open with all his might.

Inside, Arthur sat with five other men, staring at Merlin with absolute confusion. The one at the head of the table, Merlin assumed was the King. The other four were probably the officials that Arthur had mentioned to him. The second he entered the door Merlin let the spell drop. There was a yell from outside and the guards rushed in, grabbing Merlin.

"Stop!" Arthur said, the guards stopped pulling Merlin towards the doors. "Your Majesty, this man is my manservant – and although he is completely insane and lacks social skills – I am completely sure that he means us no harm."

The King nodded to the guards. "Let him go."

They released their grip on Merlin's shoulders and retreated. Arthur stood, his eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment.

"Merlin – what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you, immediately." Merlin was breathing heavily from his run. As an afterthought, he added. "Your highness."

Arthur looked around. "Can I not speak to you back at my apartments later this evening?"

"No, your highness,"

"If you will excuse me, gentleman," Arthur nodded. "I can assure you that I will only delay this meeting for a matter of minutes."

He turned and walked towards Merlin. Merlin was about to turn, but when Arthur mouthed 'bow' to him – Merlin understood and quickly bowed to King Francis and thanked him awkwardly for allowing him to intrude on the meeting. Arthur walked ahead of Merlin, his heart hammering as he played back what had happened back in his bedchamber. He wondered if Merlin had come to corner him about running out on him.

Thankfully, Merlin had not come to address that subject.

"Arthur, some people came to your chamber . . . a man and a woman."

"They were probably the servants his Majesty sent in your replacement." Arthur replied. "Is this honestly what you burst in on us for?"

"Sire, please listen to me. The man and woman . . . they were scoping out your bedchamber, the woman, she had dark hair and beady eyes – she drew out a dagger –"

"How do you know what she did?"

Merlin was dumbfounded. "I-I heard it." He answered lamely.

Arthur looked around and sighed with exasperation. "Go on."

"They . . . they said that they're going to kill you tonight. They want to make it look like it was the King –"

"_Merlin_," Arthur snapped. "We've been over this."

"Arthur, they really want to kill you – I'm not kidding about this." Merlin's tone turned desperate. "Please listen to me."

Something in his manservant's tone alarmed Arthur. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, considering how to answer his manservant's fear with a response that would show that he cared about Merlin's fears.

"If you are really that concerned," Arthur began, hardly believing that Merlin would take him up on such an offer. "Then you can sleep in my bedchamber tonight, hidden under the bed."

To Arthur's absolute surprise, Merlin enthusiastically agreed to his offer.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note II:<span>

Oooh. Doubt Merlin nor Arthur will be getting much sleep with those arrangements!

Reviews are highly appreciated!

-ShadowSlayer136


	6. A Wizard's Prince PART SIX

Author's Note:

I almost wrote "Arthur's Note" instead of "Author's Note".

Although I realize that I should be updating "To Marry a Prince" now instead of this story - I decided not to. No, don't worry, I will update it soon, but since I knew that I'd only have time to write one chapter this week, I should write it for the story with the most Story Alerts (i.e. this one).

So, here you go! I'm very sorry if I didn't respond to your review (I do try to answer everything, but on top of the mountains of homework I get - I sometimes miss some) but thank you to all of you who did review - I love getting reviews and I really appreciate the time you spent writing your review!

-ShadowSlayer136

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Merlin (unless you're talking about owning some of the DVDs). The rights for the storyline and characters all belong to the BBC or to Legend. Also, this is not based on the sexual orientations of the actors portraying Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Night came quickly, a vast blanket of darkness falling over the neighbouring kingdom.

A banquet followed the meeting (to which Arthur returned apologetically after speaking to Merlin) during which Arthur was subjected to an audience with the daughters of the nobility (all each secretly hoping that the handsome visiting Prince would sweep them up and carry them home to his own Kingdom) which he found tedious. The girls were pretty, some of them could even be called beautiful - but none of them really caught his eye. Arthur tried not to think about the reason for this.

It was nearly midnight when Arthur was able to excuse himself for the night. He walked swiftly back up to his chambers, his heart pounding when he thought of sleeping so close to Merlin. His lips had been so soft. Arthur paused at the base of a staircase, his hand resting on the railing, replaying that kiss in his head.

With a jerk, Arthur broke away from his daydream and veered off-course to his room. He had _kissed _Merlin. Anything that might have been kept secret was out in the open now. Merlin wasn't an idiot (despite Arthur's continuing jokes to that exact conclusion) he would know what happened. Why it had happened. A shiver went up Arthur's spine. He walked away from the stairs, only to veer back a moment later and mount them. What was he thinking? He couldn't be afraid of his bedchamber and he would have to see Merlin sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, as he paused at the top of the stairs, he made to walk towards his bedchambers.

Merlin waited nervously in Arthur's chambers, pacing back and forth in the corridor between the rooms. Someone was going to try and kill Arthur. Okay yes, he could deal with that. It was a usual practice (unfortunately). But what if he failed to save Arthur? What if he fell asleep and missed the `assassins' entrance? What if this was when Merlin failed? Arthur couldn't die. Merlin knew that. How could he live with himself if he failed to save his Prince now? After that kiss . . . such a short kiss, but something that had meant so much to him.

Did Arthur love him? It was a question that kept on swirling in Merlin's mind. He wanted to answer _yes _but couldn't find the courage to do so. That kiss had been more than just a kiss, it had been all things good, the smell of freshly fallen rain, the curious look on a child's face as he discovered the world, the sweet taste of freshly baked bread . . . Merlin shuddered, remembering the bliss that had spread through and taken over his body at the very sudden contact. He hadn't even been able to think about what was happening. He had just kissed, like it was a sixth sense – kissing Arthur. He just knew what to do, know how to kiss. His mind swirled as he recalled the high that had been delivered with Arthur's touch.

A strong emotion ploughed into him. He gasped and stumbled mid-step, gripping a hall table. He looked up at a mirror that hung over the table. Merlin's pupils were heavily dilated and only a hint of blue could be seen around the edges of his eyes. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. How could such a small thought cause such a huge reaction in him? How could Arthur suddenly cause such a reaction in him?

Much to Merlin's horror, the door opened at that moment. Merlin whirled around, throwing the first thing that his hands could touch at his intruder, for he thought that it was Arthur's murderess. It was a vase that his hands had touched. As soon as he saw who it was, Merlin panicked and thought a spell that caused the vase to miss Arthur, smashing against the far wall. It shattered on impact, falling to the floor.

Arthur, who had been worrying about seeing Merlin again, momentarily forgot his qualms, and looked at the floor in utter bewilderment. All sorts of possibilities for Merlin's attack rushed to the forefront of his mind. Was his manservant angry that his master had abandoned him after that kiss they had shared? Was Merlin angry that Arthur had kissed him, for he felt that it was an assault and invasion?

"Merlin . . ." Arthur knelt down and picked up a piece of the shattered pottery. He held it up, utterly confused. "Why did you just throw this at me?"

Merlin stared at Arthur. "S-sire, I-I wasn't expecting it to be you. I-I thought it was . . . an attacker, or –"

Trying not to show how relieved he was, Arthur let the piece drop to the floor again and straightened up, crossing his arms, he said. "Merlin, I've already answered your worries about my alleged 'attacker', is it really required to throw something at anyone who walks through these doors? What if the King enters, do you plan on assaulting him with a vase? I doubt he's as good at ducking as I am."

Merlin resisted a sigh: typical Arthur, believing that it had been his 'quick' moves that had stopped him from being hit in the head with a vase. As usual, it was Merlin's magic that had saved the Prince, but he didn't need to know that.

"Yes, sire – I, I mean no sire, I don't plan on attacking his Majesty the King."

"Good."

Merlin expected an insult, but none came. Was Arthur about to mention the kiss? Merlin hoped not. Merlin felt that he needed to digest the event properly before he could even think about discussing it with Arthur. An awkward silence passed between them.

"Well –" Merlin began.

"So –" Arthur started.

They paused, and laughed, diffusing the awkward silence and falling into the comfortable friendly mood they always held with each other. Arthur pushed away thoughts of the kiss and any other feelings that caused him angst and never ending confusion. He felt determined to have a relaxing evening with Merlin before they went to bed. Considering the hour, the evening would not last every long – if it could even be called an evening – but Arthur would damn well enjoy it. Things had been so stressful as of late. He could use a warm drink and a fire . . . and Merlin.

"You were saying, sire?" Merlin prompted, pulling Arthur from his thoughts.

"So, once you clean that up," He nodded towards the broken pottery. "I want you to warm some water for some tea and light the fire in the study."

"Do you want a bath tonight, Sire?" Merlin asked.

Arthur considered. "No, perhaps tomorrow night, though. I expect that we will leave for Camelot day after tomorrow; I can't imagine that King Francis has much more to say that cannot be told in a letter to my Father. And unless there are more debutants that he wishes to parade before me, I believe that sweet freedom and home are in our near future."

Merlin smiled. After all that had happened (and he knew would come, since the murderess had claimed that she would arrive in a couple hours and 'be done with Arthur Pendragon') all Merlin wanted was his little room in Gaius's chambers. He wanted to sit at their worn oak table that so often was crowded with Gaius's experiments and books. He wanted to eat what Gaius had prepared. In the evening, he wanted to pull up two chairs to the fire and rest his feet near the hearth. They had only been away from Camelot five days, but it felt like a lifetime.

"That's good." Merlin replied. "How do you want your tea?"

"With Milk," Arthur said, heading towards the study.

"Why not sugar as well?"

Arthur turned towards Merlin, humor glinting in his eyes. "Because you said that I was fat."

Merlin's eyes widened. "You just can't let some things go, can you?"

"Not at all," Arthur replied. "It plagues me both day and night. I think of cutting off my 'fat' at times."

Merlin made a face. "Don't be so vulgar, Arthur, sometimes you can really go too far."

"I believe that is for me to decide." Arthur said. "As I am the one in our little meeting that holds the title 'Crown Prince' and the referred title, 'Your highness' followed by 'sire' in general conversation."

"Yes, sire I believe that you are. But that doesn't stop you from coming up with ideas which are quite honestly vulgar, like cutting off one's fat."

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have put the idea that I have excess weight into my head. So that when I badly inflict injury on myself, you'll think that you should have been nicer to me,"

Merlin laughed and moved towards the bath room. "I suppose I will feel guilty when that day happens."

Arthur noticed a dry note in Merlin's tone. "You doubt me?"

"No, sire – I only doubt that you are ill of mind enough to inflict such awful physical pain on yourself."

Arthur tried not to show how close that had hit to home. The emotional pain that he inflicted upon himself for his feelings for Merlin was not something he was proud of. It was worse than any physical pain he might be able to inflict upon himself.

Merlin noticed the change in the Prince's stance at his words. His position tensed and his relaxed expression was now a painted look. It was as fake as the smiles that the royal fools so often painted across their faces when entertaining royal guests in Camelot. Merlin reached out, touching Arthur's rigid hand. When he did not pull away, Merlin pulled the hand towards him and drew back the sleeve, turning over Arthur's arm so he might see the underside of Arthur's wrist.

Merlin stifled a gasp.

"Merlin –" Arthur said, trying to draw his arm away. Merlin did not let it him do so.

"You've been hurting yourself." Merlin said. All over Arthur's wrists were deep scratches – some could even be called cuts. Some were nearly healed and others were new – as if he had done them only yesterday.

Not answering, Arthur jerked his arm away from Merlin's delicate fingers and pulled his sleeve down covering the injuries and scars. He turned away from Merlin and walked down the corridor to reach the study. His hand on the doorknob, he turned back to Merlin.

"Brew the tea, will you?" He asked, before retreating inside.

oOo

It was almost an hour later when the pair slipped into the finer of the two bedchambers. Merlin slipped under the fine drapes that surrounded the bed. The space underneath it was very small, so it was a tight squeeze for Merlin and it was only when he lay completely flat with his head to the side was he able to fit with any sort of definable ease.

He felt the bed sink with Arthur's weight as his Master slid between the sheets and began to maneuver so he might find a comfortable position in which to sleep.

"I can't believe that you agreed to this, Merlin." Arthur commented after a moment of listening to the swelling darkness.

"It was such short notice that we came alone." Merlin replied. "I suppose I should find it such an honor that your Father believes me to be a suitable companion and bodyguard –"

"You are hardly a bodyguard Merlin. Your fighting skills stop at hunting animals. Fighting a man is something you cannot do. You can't try and tell me that you might possibly have that ability after only two days here."

_Oh, sire_ Merlin thought. _I'm undoubtedly the best protection for you there is to offer. It is rather a shame that your Father, nor you could accept that with any sort of happy mind_. But he said nothing aloud in response.

Arthur made no comment on the silence of his manservant and instead was able to drift into a light sleep. Arthur had expected Merlin's presence under his bed to unnerve him to the point where sleep was far beyond reach, but instead it relaxed him, having the object of his heart's desire – a man who could both be his savior and his torturer. The man he always ran to when he was fearful. The man who Arthur knew with all his heart and soul could keep his heart safe.

Merlin however did not sleep. He shifted position several times, but he didn't move from his hiding place. The clock over the bell tower struck two and then three and still there was no sound in the room aside from Arthur's breathing. Perhaps the murderers weren't coming tonight, perhaps it was tomorrow, and Merlin debated this as he fought sleep. Sleep could kill Arthur. It would be best for Merlin to remain awake.

Three fifteen. Three thirty. Merlin's eyelids drooped.

A creak of the floorboards caused Merlin's eyes to snap open. His whole body seized up, unmoving, un-breathing waiting to hear more. He had shuffled to the middle of the floor under the bed, so in the darkness he could not be easily seen by any intruder. As he thought of it, he thought idly about turning himself invisible for surely the murderess would see him. She was a skilled assassin, this Merlin assumed because of the lack of fear that she had shown earlier when they had visited the chambers. The woman would be on alert for any sort of threat to her delicately laid plan.

Merlin couldn't turn himself invisible. Not now. It was too late. The flicker of a candle shown on the floor in the far corner of the room, casting a light that only reached two feet, it would not wake Arthur. Merlin watched as the woman's feet drew nearer the bedside and nearer Arthur.

oOo

Merlin knew he had to act quickly. He shut his eyes and whispered a prayer, picturing the room above him. When he opened his eyes, he stood in the corner of Arthur's bedchamber. Moonlight streamed in through the window and Merlin made out the figurine of a woman standing before the Prince's bed, the dagger raised above her.

Shouting out the first spell that came to mind – Merlin ran forward. The woman turned around, shouting out a spell of her own which Merlin promptly blocked. Arthur was awake by now, Merlin noted. His sword was drawn and his eyes were bright with anger and . . . terror, Merlin realized as his spell flashed by Arthur's face, hitting the woman square in the chest. She flew across the room into the dresser, the dagger crashed to the floor.

Arthur looked down at it in horror. Merlin had been right. Someone in this Kingdom_ did_ want him dead. He looked back up at Merlin. The assassin had gotten to her feet and shouted a spell . . . a spell which Merlin promptly blocked with one of his own.

Footsteps behind him caught Arthur's ear. Unable to process what Merlin was doing, Arthur simply did what he did best: sword-fighting. He whipped around, his sword clashing against another man's. In the brief seconds that Arthur's opponent showed shock, Arthur registered that the man was about six foot. His hair and complexion both fair – or so Arthur believed, for the dim light made it hard to see anything. He was probably about one hundred and sixty pounds, most of the weight being muscle. The other man had little fat on him.

Their swords clashed against each other again. Arthur's mind was spinning and he did not fight with the grace and elegance he practiced in Camelot. He fought like an animal defending its territory. This was life or death. It was not just a duel won to impress the people. He was no longer a Prince; he was no longer even a man. He gave into the animal side of him completely.

With a crash, Arthur rendered the other man unconscious.

Behind him, Merlin shouted something that sounded vaguely like. "Anghofiwch eich cenhadaeth ac yn eich meddwl!"

With a flash of light, the room darkened. It may have been a trick of the light, but as Arthur watched Merlin preform the spell, he could swear that the other man's usually blue eyes glowed amber for a moment.

There was a dull thud as the woman fell to the floor. Arthur dropped his sword with a clatter on the floor. It landed next to the man.

Merlin stepped forward. Arthur was unsure whether to laugh, cry or shout. Merlin was magic, Merlin was all that his Father had taught him to hate from a young age . . . and yet he had saved Arthur's life. God knows how many times he had saved Arthur's light. Dimly, Arthur remembered the ball of light which had guided him out of the cave only weeks after he had first met Merlin when he went on the quest to find the plant which would create the antidote for the poison Merlin had drank. And that had been the moment Arthur had fallen in love with Merlin. The moment Merlin had crashed to the floor, Arthur had flung himself down to Merlin's side, holding back sobs, wanting to scream and shout and beg that Merlin not be taken from him.

He still loved Merlin that was what Arthur knew as he stared at his manservant. Under all the layers of betrayal, sadness and adrenaline – was an unmistakable feeling of love and dedication. His whole being mentally reached out to Merlin, begging Arthur not to leave him.

"What have you done to them?" Arthur asked at last.

"You're welcome that I just saved your life." Merlin muttered, before answering in a voice meant to be heard by Arthur. "They have no memory of anything. The Princess Consort won't know why they failed and they won't know what they were supposed to do. They have no idea who they are now."

"Right. So it was the Princess Consort?"

"Yes, sire."

"And you have magic?" Arthur spoke so normally that Merlin thought that he hadn't heard the Prince correctly.

After a moment of silence, Merlin inhaled sharply, responding with a firm. "Yes, sire."


	7. A Wizard's Prince PART SEVEN

Author's Note:

See? I told you all that I'd update eventually . . . and I did. Although I don't update as much as I used to, I'm totally commited to finishing this story (and writing the sequel). Its totally the same with 'To Marry a Prince' - I don't really have the time to update that often, but I promise that I will and I have full intentions to finish both. So thank you all for your amazing support and equally as amazing reviews. You guys are the reason I keep writing!

-VioletRose136 (previously known as ShadowSlayer136)

Disclaimer: This author does not claim to own 'Merlin' - it belongs to its respective owners at the BBC. Also, this is not based on the sexualities of the Actors portraying Arthur or Merlin.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

It worked out like this: Arthur, forever not taking the advice of his manservant (who at this point in time, was suggesting that the Prince expose the two would-be murderers to the King and explain about the plot) dragged the pair to the base of the grand staircase and after being assured by Merlin that they would wake and not remember anything about the plot to kill Arthur and merely go about their normal duties - Arthur returned to his own chambers to dress.

Merlin obviously accompanied him to do so. The King's personal manservant came to extend an invitation to Arthur to break his fast with the King. Once Arthur was clothed in all finery expected of a Prince, he left Merlin in their chambers. After Merlin had confirmed his use of magic, Arthur had said little to the effect that he was thinking about it. A cold, hard first seemed to have shoved itself into Merlin's chest. Arthur was duty bound to tell Uther about Merlin's magic once they returned to Camelot . . . and the King would have no sympathy. Merlin would be dead at dawn the following day.

Arthur knew that he had to return home. The Princess Consort had been unsuccessful this time, but he knew that his life was in more and more danger his time away from Camelot lengthened. King Francis was primarily surprised that Arthur wished to depart so swiftly after the treatment had been agreed.

"I am very sorry, sir." Arthur told him. "But I feel as if I am coming down with illness and I feel that it would be in the best interest for my health if I returned to my own court."

This was a lie, of course. Arthur felt very well indeed. But in the interest of safety for Camelot, Arthur decided against sharing anything with the King with regard to any event the past night. Still, even as he said this, a longing burn for his home Kingdom rose in his chest. Sometimes he hated being the Prince, hated being so closely associated with his country, knowing that he would both be born and die in the same castle, among the same rooms and people. But after all that had occurred, Arthur craved the normality of Camelot.

King Francis appeared concerned. "Sir, if you are feeling ill please resort to your chambers at once and I will have my Physician see to you immediately. I do not want you returning to Camelot ill."

Arthur shook his head. "That is very kind of you . . . but I am sure I will be well if I am nursed to health by my personal Physician. I feel that importance surrounding my return to Camelot is important."

"Your rapid departure is concerning, I pray that you will not take ill." The Princess Consort cut in. For they were sitting at the table, breaking their fast, "My husband is correct, you should remain until you are well."

Arthur did what he did best: he hid behind that charming smile. "Madam I am honoured that I have caused you both to care too much for me, but with all due respect, I feel ashamed about the amount of time that I have weighed upon your hospitality. It is best that I return to Camelot."

"Oh yes." The Princess Consort smiled. "Do you wish to be escorted back by our court? I am very sure that King Francis would be honoured to repay Camelot the visit that you have just paid us."

"My Father would be horrified. He likes to know well in advance before a state visit. But I will make it my top priority to make sure that the hospitality that you have shown me is rapid shortly."

King Francis smiled. "Do see that he does, sir. I find you an utterly captivating man and I would be honoured to meet King Uther of Camelot in person."

Arthur smiled and pushed back his chair. He handed his napkin to a servant who stood ready by the side of his chair. He bowed to the Princess Consort and then to the King himself.

"Sir, I am honoured that our two Kingdoms have come so far in the interest of peace. And I am sure that my Father looks forward to welcoming you into our Kingdom in the short future."

Francis stood. "The pleasure is mine, sir. When do you plan upon departing?"

"This afternoon, I will have my manservant personally tidy my chambers before we go."

"I shall bid you off at the gates with my court."

Arthur bowed again. "Thank you, your Majesty."

oOo

"Me? Clean all of this? Before evening?"

Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief

"Yup." Arthur nodded and smiled. He tapped his head. "I'm supposed to be 'ill' remember? I should be resting, therefore the King should he pay us a visit, would be horrified to find me assisting you."

Merlin almost sighed. No matter how much he loved the Crown Prince, he absolutely hated him sometimes. Merlin knew that Arthur had never done any real work in his life. Merlin took a day off and Arthur's chamber was fit for several pigs when Merlin would return the following day. That was certainly proof that Arthur needed a sharp reality check. But on the other hand, Arthur was a Prince and Princes were notorious for being stuck up prats.

Well, Arthur was at least.

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied ruefully. They were standing in the corridor which connected all the rooms of Arthur's apartments. Six rooms to clean, before evening. Not only six rooms, but six rooms that Arthur had been living in for the past few days. Merlin knew what a mess the Prince could make. He dreaded this job, mucking out Arthur's stables would have been a nicer job.

"Oh and muck out the stalls that the King provided for our Horses before we depart." Arthur added, halfway down the corridor, before retiring into his bedchambers.

What was that about 'be careful what you wish for'?

oOo

The sun was setting by the time Merlin and Arthur were packed up on their Horses in the courtyard.

King Francis had been horrified to find that the Prince had arrived without guards (which, admittedly was rather an unusual way for Arthur to travel, especially on state visits) and had offered to allow the Prince to use the protection of his own guards. Arthur (fearing that the Princess Consort may bribe one of the guards to complete her murder upon their return journey) had denied this politely, saying again that he did not want to intrude upon the hospitality of Francis and his court any longer.

The entire of the court were gathered in the courtyard to see them off.

King Francis stood at Arthur's left knee. He looked up at the younger man with a strange intensity.

"It has been an honour, Your Highness to work with you with regard to the protection of both our fine Kingdoms. You are an honest and forward man, Your Highness one who I expect will make a fine King of Camelot in the future. It has been one of my greatest honours as King to work with you and your fine Kingdom and I hope that I will soon be able to repay you the joy of your visit by visiting Camelot very soon."

And to Arthur's absolute surprise (and somewhat embarrassment) the elderly King bowed to him. Touched by the older man's words, Arthur pulled his most dazzling, princely and royal smile into place on his face and nodded sharply.

"The honour is mine, Your Majesty. I speak on behalf of my Father when I say that Camelot would be honoured to welcome your court anytime you wish to bless us with your presence."

King Francis stepped back. "I wish you a fine and safe journey back to Camelot. I urge you to send word as soon as you return so I may rest easy understanding that you did not meet any threats whilst you travelled unguarded."

Arthur understood that this was his cue to be on his way. He nodded first to the King and then to the Princess Consort. He then rode a little ways into the middle of the courtyard, addressing the entire court and saying what a lovely time he had had during his stay in their 'absolutely stunning' Kingdom. Arthur then said something about how much he wished to return one day and he and Merlin were off, riding into the sunset.

Not that there was anything romantic about their sunset departure, Arthur tried to reason with himself as he sat by the fireside with Merlin later that evening. No one would think it strange in the least that two men had ridden off into the sunset alone. Well a Prince and a Manservant, well that could hardly be considered romantic now, could it? Would the people of Francis's court have thought anything? Perhaps they would have thought it a little strange that the two men had decided to depart at near nightfall . . . but they wouldn't have believed it romantic. No, no surely not.

oOo

Merlin and Arthur's return to Camelot was rather quiet the first two days. Each was wrapped up in their own thoughts about what they had left behind in Rhawin. The kiss they had shared was often the primary thought of both men from morning until night, yet neither of them braved to mention it. They each felt uncomfortable and unsure around each other. Merlin was not his normal joking self, making fun of Arthur wherever he thought he could and Arthur was not the stuck-up prat-like Prince threatening to put Merlin in the stocks if he said another word that he so often was.

No. Both men were too deeply buried in their emotions to really say anything aside from that which was thought required (such as, 'Where is the tent', 'Have you cleaned the water?' and 'Is supper ready?'). In fact, it was not until the final evening away from Camelot that the two men really engaged in a real conversation.

It was long past nightfall, Merlin and Arthur sat comfortably beside each other taking comfort in the warmth of a crackling fire that Merlin had set ablaze upon them reaching the campsite. Arthur looked over to Merlin. He sat with his arms tightly crossed; his hands were fists that dug into his ribs.

_He's cold_. Arthur realized. And without even really thinking about it, Arthur shifted so that he was next to Merlin, putting his arm around him, and rubbing Merlin's shoulder. Merlin jerked, but said nothing and did not try and pull away from Arthur.

"You're absolutely freezing, Merlin." Arthur heard himself say. "You really need to gain some weight, you're far too skinny."

Merlin stopped himself from jerking violently when he felt Arthur's touch. It felt as if a bolt of fire had smashed into his arm where Arthur had touched him. The warmth grew through him; he leaned into Arthur, resting his shoulder and back against Arthur's chest.

"I'm not under-eating." Merlin told him. "I just . . . I've always been like this, always worried my Mother when I was young. It took at least a decade before she realized that no matter how much she fed me, I would never gain weight. In fact, I still don't think she's fully accepted it."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, with all of Merlin's silence these last few days; Arthur was beginning to wonder if Merlin had become a mute. He rubbed Merlin's shoulder more vigorously, trying to warm him up.

"It's good to hear you speaking properly again, Merlin. I was worried that something had occurred to make you lose your voice, which certainly would have been awkward. What have you been thinking about so severely?"

It amazed Arthur, that despite his knot of emotions towards Merlin, he could still speak normally to him. Of course, that's what Arthur always had done. He had admired Merlin from afar and spoken to him only as if friendship existed between them. It amazed the Prince that he was still able to do so after all that had passed between them. After he had touched Merlin's lips and learned of his greatest secret.

Merlin stiffened. "It doesn't matter."

"Come on, tell me."

Merlin fell quiet again, considering how to phrase his question. If he came right out with it, Arthur may just grow angry and he so was enjoying their close embrace. But just as Arthur was thinking that he would go mad if Merlin did not speak, he said:

"Are you going to tell the King about my . . . magic?"

Arthur could have laughed he was so relieved. It had not come as much of a surprise that Merlin was a sorcerer. In fact, it explained a lot of the strange ways about Camelot that Arthur did not fully understand, like how mostly, Merlin knew everything before it was discovered by the Royals, if it was discovered at all - God knew how many times Merlin had saved his life and never said anything.

"No," Arthur replied. "I am not going to."

"Why?" Merlin replied. "I thought you believed it evil."

"I . . . could never believe you to be evil, Merlin. You used the magic to save my life four nights ago and I can only guess at how many times it has been the source of my survival. My Father may not accept this as an acceptable usage of magic, but I certainly do. I . . . thank you, Merlin."

Arthur had believed magic evil. He had believed it so wholeheartedly until he had learned of Merlin's magic. But when he had thought of Merlin and evil in the same sentence, it just hadn't made sense to him. No one as loving and caring and simply as wonderful as Merlin could be cruel and evil. What had occurred with Morgause was something of her doing. She had chosen to use her magic so to disrupt him with an aim to wholly disrupt Camelot. Merlin had been right all along. It was how magic was used that made it evil; it was not evil as a thing.

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from Merlin's chest. His life was not in danger. It occurred to Merlin that he had not told the Prince the entire truth. He had only told him part of why he had been so quiet . . . had Arthur been quiet for the same reason that Merlin had partly been? At first, Merlin dismissed asking, but slowly courage built up in him as he gazed into the flickering flames.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"You have been rather quiet as well . . . why has this been so?"

Arthur was at a loss for words. "I haven't - I mean, you - I maybe -"

"I answered your question. Why can you not answer mine?" Merlin's voice was growing in courage. The answer was so close. A little persuading and Arthur would tell him. He just knew. Merlin added. "I want to know, please?"

Arthur sighed and made himself speak, hardly aware of what he was saying. "I was thinking about other things that happened during our stay in Rhawin."

"Like what?" As if Merlin had to ask.

Arthur made himself look at Merlin, meeting his eyes. "Like when I kissed you."

There was a long silence. The words had been said. There was no more pretending that it hadn't happened anymore. A part of Merlin was nervous about what would happen now, but a larger part was greatly relieved. He had not imagined the kiss, nor had he been the only one thinking about it. It had been an event on both their minds. So much so that it had managed to quiet Arthur for a great number of days.

"As I remember it . . . "Merlin said slowly, choosing his words with the uttermost care. "It was me who kissed you."

Arthur reddened and he was grateful that the dim light did not show this. He cleared his throat. "It was a number of kisses."

"So you're saying it was more than one kiss?"

"Merlin." Arthur's voice was now serious. "Why did that kiss . . . kisses, happen?"

"I kissed you because . . . because _I love you_, Arthur."

Any response that Merlin could have imagined was nothing like what happened then. Merlin expected Arthur to be angry, to march off as he had upon their journey to Rhawin. Instead, Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin again. Their lips crashed together, moulding together perfectly, not that this took either of them by any surprise - their love and dedication for each other was enough to show that the pair were matched by angels themselves.

They kissed a little longer, before Arthur pulled back. Upon losing Arthur's touch, Merlin's heart saddened. He expected that Arthur would now grow angry or upset or confused or all three - and march off and as a result he did not dare open his eyes.

"Merlin." There was Arthur's voice again. Merlin opened his eyes, looking into Arthur's much lighter blue ones. They matched the colour of the sky, Merlin realized with a jerk. But this thought was quickly discarded by the look in Arthur's eye. It was soft and loving and somewhat . . . passionate. "Say it again, say you love me."

"I love you, Arthur Pendragdon."

"Good." Arthur kissed him again, pushing him off the log and back onto his back in the soil. He pulled back, looming over Merlin again. "You know why?"

"Why?" Merlin was slightly breathless. The sight of him made Arthur go hard.

"Because I love you too,"

After that, no words were really required. Merlin helped Arthur undress before Arthur helped him undress. Despite being completely bare outside in the dead of night, Merlin was not at all cold. The feel of Arthur's hot bare skin against his own was more than enough to keep him warm. Merlin was grateful that they were in the middle of nowhere for when he began to convulse wildly - there was no one but Arthur around to hear his name being shout.

They took it in turns. Merlin entered Arthur and then Arthur would enter him. They went around in a circle, resting in between each round of making love. Sometime around their third round, they fell asleep, resting comfortably in each other's warmth.

oOo

Arthur woke early the next morning. What he was first aware of was that he was unusually cold and that there was a twig uncomfortably pressing into his back. As he became more and more awake, Arthur realized he was bare and . . . and that a naked Merlin was flung across him, still sleeping soundly.

With horror, Arthur remembered the night before. Oh hell, he had done it. He had actually had sex with Merlin. Oh hell, he had fucked Merlin. Fucked the living daylights out of him in the way he had imagined doing so many times. There was definitely a part of him that was overjoyed and relaxed. The morning after sex was often relaxed and lovable. The lovers would take a walk maybe, watch each other sleep . . . fool around and then return.

But that was a small part of Arthur. Do not be mislead though, the Prince still deeply loved his manservant and did not regret what had passed between them the night before. It was just . . . well; there was no secret about it. Arthur loved another man. He loved exactly what his Father would be horrified to know that he loved. Should Uther ever find out what his son had done with his manservant . . . it would be safe to say that Merlin would not exist as a live being for much longer. The idea of Merlin dead, cold, burned at the stake or beheaded perhaps, if Uther was feeling generous (which he probably would not, upon finding that his son was one of those who the King truly hated).

Arthur knew what he had to do. There was one way to ensure that Merlin would be safe from all of this. As much as Arthur wished that he could love his manservant again as he had last night . . . it simply could not happen. Arthur had a duty to Merlin, a duty to keep his life safe. Arthur would not be selfish and love Merlin at the risk that the other man might lose his life as a result of Arthur loving him. Arthur was a dangerous lover for Merlin. It was a fact that Arthur knew would never cease to break his heart - but a fact that he had to face.

Slowly shifting Merlin off him so that he would not wake, Arthur gathered his clothes that had been scattered around. The once blazing fire was now a pile of ashes. Before dressing, Arthur went into the tent and picked up a couple of blankets, spreading them over Merlin so that he would not become cold in the absence of his Prince.

"And I am yours, Merlin." Arthur whispered, kneeling down and brushing a lock of Merlin's hair away from his eyes. "I am yours until the day I die."

Arthur dressed and then began to quietly pack up the campsite. Images from the previous night flashed through his head almost obsessively - but he ignored them. The campsite was nearly completely packed up by the time Merlin woke up.

"Good morning," He said lazily.

"You're finally awake." Arthur forced annoyance into his voice. He threw the smoked meat that they had brought with them at his manservant. "Make breakfast, I'm starving."

Merlin was confused. Had he dreamed last night? No, surely not. If it was a simple dream he would not be lying bare on the ground. He scurried around collecting his clothing and dressing himself. It was not until he had the fire blazing again and was cooking the meat that he said anything to Arthur.

"Are we going back to as we were, then?"

Arthur had been sitting across from him, staring absently into the woods. "Yes."

"But . . ." Merlin attended briefly to the meat before continuing. "But why are we? Why can we not just be together? Secretly?"

"It simply cannot be." Arthur was uncomfortable discussing the subject, but he made himself go on. "It is too dangerous. What occurred last night is something that can never happen again."

"I . . ." Merlin was really at a loss for words. This was not what he had thought his 'morning after' with Arthur would be like. He had thought that they would wake up, perhaps engage in a repeat performance, eat breakfast, touch each other and make a very late start for Camelot. And then perhaps that night . . . he could go to Arthur's chamber, cast a spell which would block any sound from escaping from within and love him. Love him madly has he had the night before.

"Merlin, listen to me: I do care about you, but what happened last night was a mistake. It can never happen again. It will never happen again - am I understood?"

Merlin could have pleaded with Arthur. He could have begged. He even could have argued. But he did none of this. Rather than the hurt and heartbreak he expected to feel at this point was none - he felt numb. Nothing but cold icy numbness resided in his chest. So he nodded, keeping his eyes carefully downcast as he pushed the bacon around on the fry-pan.

"Yes sire," He said at last, keeping every emotion he could out of his voice. "Understood."

oOo

They arrived back at Camelot in early evening. After handing their Horses off to a stable hand they both resided to their separate chambers. Without speaking to each other, it was clear that neither wished to be in the presence of the other for any longer (this was in fact incorrect - they longed for the presence of the other, but felt it would be inappropriate due to the conversation that had passed between them that morning).

Merlin made his way down to the chambers he shared with Gaius. The older man was sitting at his table, surrounded with books. On another table was a pile of leaves and a curious blue liquid.

"Ah, Merlin." Gaius said without looking up from the leaf he was inspecting. "Wonderful to have you back, how was your trip?"

How was your trip? What an interesting question, Merlin thought. One with several different answers, his chest seized up and he was unable to speak. He walked across the room and dumped his bag in front of the door to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Uther wants to see if I can come up with a fertilizer that isn't magic." Gaius looked up and rolled his eyes. "Uther is such a . . . Merlin what happened to you?"

"What?" Merlin looked around, wondering if he had suddenly grown a tail.

"You look . . . "

Tears behind Merlin's eyes suddenly became unbearably hot and stung with a horrible pain. Merlin could not hold it back; he crashed to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He pulled himself up into a sitting foetal position. His body shook with hard painful sobs. Gaius dropped the leaf and the magnifying glass he was using; not caring if the leaf was crushed of the magnifying glass broke. He rushed over to Merlin, holding him tightly.

"Arthur . . . he . . . magic . . . love . . ." Merlin was sobbing so hard that most of his words were illegible.

Gaius wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin and rocked him. "There now, you tell me later ... for now, for now I want you to cry all your tears my boy. Cry as you need."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note II:<span>

Yes, I know that they probably wouldn't have had magnifying glasses back then. But you know what? They also wouldn't have had offical court physicians either - that would have been thought of as to closely relating to magic and otherwordly stuff. Gaius would have been burned at the stake. So, considering that Merlin (although its absolutely amazing) differs a great deal from historical accuracy, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to shove a magnafying glass into it. :)

Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!


	8. A Wizard's Prince PART EIGHT

Author's Note:

I know. Unusually soon for me to update. But I couln't leave you all hanging after the last chapter! I came home and only meant to write part of this chapter . . . but I ended up writing all of it. I believe that I'm going to complete this story before I complete 'To Marry a Prince' (rest assured that I DO plan upon finishing it and I promise that I WILL keep that promise) my heart is more in this story . . . and I don't want to neglect my other story by whizzing through a chapter because I want to work on this. :)

But yes, I will finish 'To Marry a Prince'. I promise.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Arthur had been awake for a good three hours.

Which was rather unusual, he usually slept in until Merlin came to wake him. However, this morning his manservant had not made an appearance. At first, his mind turned to panic, had Uther somehow found out about their . . . love? A look out his window at the palace courtyard was enough to confirm that it wasn't true. No stake for burning was being prepared. So if Merlin's life wasn't in danger, why was he not yet there? He had seemed reasonably well when Arthur had bid him goodnight the previous evening.

Arthur was dressed (although Merlin often helped him with the task, that did not mean that Arthur wasn't able to do the deed himself) and staring at the window. His heart pounded nervously in his chest as he awaited Merlin's arrival. A herald had arrived earlier to tell him that his Father extended an invitation to dine with him that morning. Arthur had denied the invitation, feeding the herald the same lie he had given to King Francis - he was simply not feeling well. He felt inexcusably tired after his duties in Rhawin.

At a quarter past eleven, Arthur could not take it anymore. Each second he waited for Merlin was longer then the last. Each minute could have been years. Each hour . . . the hours were torture. Arthur silently promised to never really torture anyone as Uther did when he took the throne - for if it was anything like the ice cold knot of emotions he felt now; it was simply an inhuman thing to do.

The Prince left his chambers, making his way to the chambers which belonged to the court Physician. Rather than barging in as he normally would, Arthur did something rather unusual: he knocked at the door. A moment later, Gaius answered it.

"My lord, what an honour," He bowed to the Prince. "Can I be of assistance?"

Arthur was suddenly at a loss for words. Gaius saw this and waited patiently for the Prince to respond.

"I - er - uh, can I come inside?"

Gaius moved from the doorway without pause. "Without question, sire."

"Thank you," Arthur walked into the chambers, looking around the wider room. Books were spread on the table, with an array of leaves on each of the open pages next to painted drawings of leaves that vaguely resembled them. "I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"Of course not, my lord," Gaius said. "I could not deny a visit from a royal."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "You are being unusually formal with me today, Gaius."

_If I did not exercise an act of extreme formalness, sire._ Gaius thought to himself, _I may just kill you and I am sure that his Majesty would not appreciate that. _

But he said. "Surely you have come to see me for more reasons than just the honour of being in my presence, sire?"

"Um, yes . . . Merlin," It was difficult even saying his name. Every time Arthur did brought back memories of him shouting Merlin's name in absolute bliss as his body released into Merlin's, "Did not appear in my chambers today. Would you have any information leading to his whereabouts?"

Gaius looked up at Arthur. "Yes." He replied simply. "I know precisely where he is."

"Well . . .?" Prompted Arthur, "Would you share that with me?"

"He is in his bedchambers." Gaius nodded towards the crudely made closed wooden door on the other side of the room. "He felt out of sorts upon his return last night. I convinced him that he should rest, for I am sure that you don't want him taking ill, sire."

The idea of Merlin being so close, being on the other side of the door, set Arthur's heart into overdrive.

"I - uh - yes, of course." Arthur hoped that Merlin was not very ill. "I apologise for disturbing your work."

"Of course not, my lord,"

Arthur looked around the room awkwardly. He nodded awkwardly to Gaius before turning and walking towards the doors.

"My lord?" Gaius's voice had a strange note to it. Arthur turned.

"Yes?"

Gaius slowly walked towards the Prince. To Arthur, it appeared that the old man was standing straighter. Gaius paused for a moment before he began to speak. Something flashed in his eyes it was an emotion that Arthur had never seen before.

"Sire, I consider Merlin as my son and he considers me as his Father. Our relationship is certainly that which matches that of Father and son . . . and he does confide _everything_ in me." Gaius's expression told Arthur that he knew everything.

"Gaius, I -"

He held a hand up, signalling to Arthur that no explanation would be good enough for him.

"I am not going to correct either of you for the emotions which led to your actions. However, I am going to warn you as a Father, that if you ever hurt my boy again like you have,_ I will kill you_. I don't care who your Father is, I don't even care who you are. I will not hurt you now primarily because I don't believe that you meant to hurt him. I am sure that in your heart you meant goodness by it."

Arthur felt as if he was a small child again. Under Gaius's gaze, he felt young and stupid. Of course his actions would have hurt Merlin. He had loved him the night before and told him that he loved him - and then turned around and told him that he wanted nothing more romantically to do with him.

"I -"

"I am speaking, my lord." There was a dreadful silence and when Gaius was convinced that Arthur would not interrupt again, he continued. "It is only fair that you know now that you have hurt Merlin deeply - to a point where I think that it is amazing that he is still speaking and functioning like a reasonably normal human being. The fact that he trusted you to love him as you did . . . that is a precious thing, Arthur. What he gave you and what I believe you gave him, is something that can only be given to one person. You showed enormous trust and faith in each other by doing so. To turn around and betray a person like that . . . is unforgivable."

Arthur was surprised to feel hot stinging tears behind his eyes. The Prince never cried and yet now he felt tears coming around far too often then he should. He knew that reasoning with Gaius would be pointless - Arthur had hurt what was deeply important and precious to Gaius. Merlin would have to forgive him before Gaius could even comprehend the idea.

He only nodded. "Can I see him?"

"If he will see you," Gaius nodded towards the door.

oOo

Gaius had advised sleep saying that it would be restful. Merlin found nought of it that night. He had slept briefly only to awake crying out and screaming. Gaius had come - figuratively - running and nursed the young man back to sleep. Merlin felt so helpless, he had had so much strength, so much promise and so much happiness towards the future and Arthur had taken it away from him. It felt as if a limb had been amputated. It felt as if someone had reached into his chest and torn his heart away. Where it should be, he only felt a gaping hole. His life felt maimed.

Merlin had never expected Arthur to love him back, he had accepted that the anguish that came with that fact to become a normal part of his life and worked around it daily . . . but to know that Arthur did care for him, yet still rejected him . . . that was a pain that Merlin could never comprehend. He slipped in and out of an uneasy sleep. He was unable to neither sleep nor be truly wakeful. He felt as good as dead. His whole body hurt and his chest ached.

Merlin had heard of the horrors of a broken heart, but had never understood that it could be so terrible. He had imagined that it would be ignorable and Gaius assured him that one day it would be. For now, all Gaius could do was to Merlin to his sadness. Bringing him out of it would only make the fall once Merlin remembered that much harder - and wallowing in it with him would make it that much worse.

Merlin woke when the door to his room opened. He was on his side, facing away from the door. Sunlight streamed through the window, indicating that it was late morning. Arthur would have expected him hours ago. Arthur. The pain of thinking his name made Merlin feel as if he had been stabbed. The hole in his chest burned.

"Merlin?" The voice was uncertain.

That voice. It was one that Merlin loved. It was one he would have killed to hear. It was one that Merlin would be content to listen to until his death. It was also the voice that had spoken the words which had broken him. He said nothing, hoping that he was only imagining this and that the other man was not actually present. Merlin tried to focus his thoughts on something else. He kept his eyes firmly screwed shut.

Footsteps on the floor and then the bed sagged with the added weight of the man Merlin loved.

"Merlin . . . I . . ." A hand touched his face. Merlin fought not to flinch away from it. It brushed the hair away from Merlin's face. Arthur could see that the other man had already been crying. "What I said . . . I-I'm sorry. I-I'm worried about you. Please talk to me."

Merlin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I don't have anything to say to you."

At least he was speaking to him. "Merlin, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't know how you meant anything." Merlin's voice broke at the end and he turned his face away from Arthur. "And frankly, I don't care."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Arthur repeated. "I'm worried about us, Merlin. Should my Father ever learn of our feelings . . . "

"I don't care." Merlin repeated. Each time he said it brought him closer to tears. "I just don't care anymore."

"You do." Arthur's voice was firm and certain. It annoyed Merlin. Arthur had dumped him after claiming that he loved him. How could he possibly know how Merlin was feeling now? "And I know that you know that I didn't mean it like that . . . Merlin, I love you."

"Please never say that again."

"You'll be damned I won't." Arthur answered. "Merlin, you_ know_ I love you. Everything I have done contradicts what I said yesterday. Merlin, I fear that my Father will have you killed if he learns of my feelings for you and vice versa. I-I couldn't live with myself if my love caused your death."

Merlin remained silent, thinking over the Prince's words. He wanted so badly to believe them. He wanted so badly to turn and exclaim his love for the Prince. The words allowed him to only feel the echo of the hole in his chest. Merlin had believed only five minutes previously that nothing could ever mend the hole in his chest. Yet now . . . Merlin felt so near to absolution. But could he trust Arthur? Could he trust the man who had touched him and loved him, shown him a world Merlin never even knew existed . . . and then turned around and shattered his perfect absolution?

"Merlin . . . please don't hate me. I love you, I love you, I love you." Saying the words aloud made Arthur smile, regardless of the situation that he now found himself in. "I love you . . . please, I beg you as a Prince and a man, as one who loves you - please say you return me."

Arthur's words brought another memory crashing forward. Merlin had been standing before the Great Dragon, it had been at the beginning of his feelings for Arthur, when he was still sorting through the confused and excited feelings that the Prince's presence brought to him. He had been rasping in despair, for at the time, he did not understand that he was in love with the Prince. Merlin had told the Dragon that Arthur undoubtedly hated him, to this, the Great Dragon had replied,

'_A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole' _

At the time, Merlin had believed that the Dragon meant in terms of friendship. For sometimes it is true that true friendship is more intense and more needed by a human then romance itself. Anyone can be in love, anyone can engage in any number of sexual acts . . . yet it takes a friend, a friend who is a part of you, one who you know that your life would be severely maimed without - one who can understand a thousand words and insecurities without asking to truly survive. It can be (and often is) that a part of your soul is dedicated to the friend who you simply need, the one who . . . is the other side of your coin, or your other half. That tenderness shared between siblings multiplied a thousand times with.

But now, Merlin questioned if the Dragon had known that Merlin would fall so deeply in love with the Prince. Had he known that Arthur would complete him not only as a person, but in a deeper way? Affecting his life and his soul as one being, one thing?

Merlin did not know, but he did know that there was only one response to Arthur's words. He turned to face the Prince, seeing all the love and truth he had for Merlin clearly in his eyes. Merlin placed

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin. He held him tightly, kissing him again. The kiss was not hot and passionate as their other kisses had been. It was oddly intense and the warmth of it spread throughout Merlin's body, reaching his toes.

"God knows how much I love you, Merlin." He leaned back and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"How bad I am at saying things to people I care about." Arthur kissed Merlin again, and leaned back, gazing into the depths of Merlin's royal blue eyes. "I . . . I am truly sorry about how I phrased it, I never meant to hurt you as I did . . . I just cannot stand the idea of seeing you burned purely for the crime of loving me. I think about you all the time, I desire you when we are apart and together. There is never a second when my heart does not reach out to you. I . . . I want more than anything to love you as you deserve."

"And you will," Merlin reassured him. "When you are King, you can change all of this."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't expect you to wait for me."

Merlin's next words surprised Arthur.

"That's lucky for you, then." Merlin said. Arthur looked up at him, utterly perplexed.

"What -"

"Because I want nothing more than to wait for you."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note II:<span>

REST ASSURED THAT THIS IS NOT THE END!

Although Merlin and Arthur are nice and happy now - I promise far more drama and SLASH-Y stuff ahead! ;)

P L E A S E

R E V I E W


	9. A Wizard's Prince PART NINE

Author's Note:

Ah. After re-planning this story, I think its on the right track. And I can answer a popular question!

**_Q:_**_ Will this story have a sequel?__  
><em>  
><strong>A:<strong> No, it will not. Originally I planned for it to, but now that I've re-planned it, all the events in the sequel have been weaved into this story. I plan on writing future Merthur-based stories in the future, but this story won't have a sequel. :)

FYI I've added a Q&A feature to my profile . . . just so those of you can look there if you have a question, rather than waiting for a response from me, which might be rather a long wait, because suddenly I've become very busy . . . as I'm suddenly completely buried under a pile of schoolwork relating to life controlling exams.

I will update as soon as I can and as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed - I'm very sorry if I didn't reply to your review! Like I said, time is tight - and I really do try and make an effort to respond, but sometimes I miss a few! :)

-VioletRose

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

It had been three months since Merlin and the Crown Prince had returned to Camelot. Three months of bliss and love. Camelot had faced a few dangers, but very little of much concern directly to the Crown Prince had made an appearance.

More often than not, Gaius would not see the Prince's manservant until the small hours of the morning. It did happen on occasion that Gaius would see the Prince himself emerging from Merlin's bedchamber but despite the closeness of their sleeping quarters, Gaius never heard a thing. He never asked, but was left to assume that it had been one of many spells Merlin knew, one that blocked out sound. Although he didn't know for sure - and certainly didn't want to - Gaius was grateful for the measures that Merlin took to allow Gaius to remain (somewhat) oblivious of the sexual interaction between the Prince and his manservant.

At first, the time that Merlin and Arthur had spent together at night had been all about sex. They spent each second of the day anxious to touch each other. Anxious to feel the other's touch, sometimes feeling as if they would die if they were never granted the previous. But as time went on, although they still burned for the other's touch, they took simple pleasure in just talking, talking about everything and anything. It did happen that some nights that Merlin spent in Arthur's chambers (or Arthur's in Merlin's) that the only thing they did was lay entangled in each other's warmth talking until they fell asleep. Their relationship went so much beyond just physical affection, it was unbelievable.

Arthur had taken a few meals with Gaius and Merlin both together. Although he did not make this a regular practice (so to avoid speculation) Arthur enjoyed the time he spent with not only Merlin but Gaius as well. The meals weren't formal and polite like they were when Arthur dined with Uther and Morgana. Gaius and Merlin teased each other, like real equals. Gaius had warmed up to Arthur eventually. The Physician had always liked the Prince, believing that he had a true heart behind the mask he put up. He had been livid upon the Prince's reaction to the first night that Merlin and Arthur had spent together, but as the time he spent with the Prince lengthened, he came to understand that Arthur's intentions had only been to protect his lover.

It was just before noon when Arthur discovered something that was of rather peculiar interest to him.

An early start when Merlin had left his chambers had given Arthur an early morning. He had spent the morning doing paperwork that Uther had thrust upon him (although nothing had officially been announced to the public, it was clear that Uther's health was slowly declining and as a result, Arthur had offered to take up a good share of the King's paperwork). Merlin had returned around eight hours past midnight and had spent the morning cleaning and tidying Arthur's chambers. He paid extra attention to all of it and Arthur kept on coming up with jobs that would keep him in Arthur's chambers until the Prince was able to go down to the stables with his manservant.

Arthur reached down onto his desk, picking up a heavy ivory envelope. He tore it open, reading its contents with a rather confused expression.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up from the bathtub he was scrubbing. He caught sight of Arthur's face and frowned.

"Come read this . . ."

Merlin put down the rag and rose to his feet. He walked across the room with a strange expression his face. What had Arthur unearthed? Was it a proposal from a neighbouring Kingdom for his Prince to marry a Princess? He stilled his shaking fingers before taking the letter from Arthur.

_My Sovereign Lord,_

_I could not contain my shouts of glee as I regarded your response (which was brought to me over breakfast by my kitchen maid, Bertha). I am overjoyed to find that you indeed find me a suitable match for your ward, the Lady Morgana. For your Majesty must know that I was betrothed previously, however the lady in question did not find me a suitable match and therefore (rather alarmingly) her uncle (of whom she was in care, for she was orphaned at a very tender age) allowed the engagement to be broken, hence losing himself the match which would have done a great deal for his wealth and status. _

_However, I pray that your ward, the Lady Morgana will find me a suitable match, if not find love for me. I pray that she will find me someone who will make a deserving match and who she will be able to find peace (if not happiness) with. I am undeniably sure that I will find as much in her. I pray thee, Majesty: when will I be allowed a meeting with my wife in practice? I would prefer the wedding to take place as soon as possible after meeting (although unlike some I prefer to meet the woman I intend to marry previous to the wedding day itself) so should it suit your Majesty I hope that you do understand that a wedding must be (if not entirely) planned and prepared (or mostly) for upon the time of my arrival in your capital city. _

_I say again (for I do not believe I can say it tiresomely) I am overjoyed that such a Majesty as you, my King has found me a suitable match to marry your ward, whom I understand that you care a great deal for. I promise you that your statue as King (not to indicate that it is not gallant already) as well as your respect from your subjects and your wealth will be positively affected by this union. _

_Ever gratefully, _

_Drake DeRosemay  
>Duke of Rhawin<em>

Merlin handed the letter back to Arthur with an utterly perplexed look upon his unusually handsome face. Arthur took it with a similar confused expression. He reread its contents before commenting.

"This is rather an unexpected development."

"Is the Duke of Rhawin not the despised heir that King Francis banished from his court? Or is he? Does Uther know about his reputation in his home Kingdom?" Merlin asked, trying to piece this all together. "If so . . . why would he allow such a man to marry Morgana?"

"I . . . Yes, he is the heir - and rightfully Crown Prince, although Francis denies him the title - to the throne of Rhawin. I . . . It must be that the King's feelings regarding the Pr - Duke must be personal . . . my Father would not allow Morgana to marry a man who he believed to be of bad morals?"

"But Arthur . . ." Merlin chose his words carefully, so that he would not offend the Prince. "What if . . . what if Francis hates his heir for a real reason?"

"I don't know . . ." Arthur started towards the door. "I have to see the King immediately."

oOo

His Majesty King Uther, King of Camelot was in his chambers happily reading one of his favourite volumes when he was intruded upon by his son and heir, Prince Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot. He looked up, surprised at the intrusion and almost about to shout for the guards (for it was very rare for anyone to enter the King's chambers without first requesting permission) he quieted his anger upon viewing his son and closed the volume, placing it onto the ornate desk in front of him.

"Good morning, Arthur." Uther (with a gesture of his hand) dismissed the maids making the King's bed. They dipped into an awkward curtsy and left the King and Prince. Uther stood and came around the table. "I hardly ever see you now, my son now that our work has been split."

Arthur refrained from telling his Father that his absence was not caused by paperwork, but by a dark haired man with an easy smile and bright eyes. Instead, he held up the letter which he kept clutched in his grasp.

"What . . ." Arthur began, but found he was far too shocked (and angry) to truly speak. He waited a moment and then tried again. "What is this?"

Uther took the paper from Arthur, reading it he let out a happy laugh. "Ah! Good man. I shall return his request immediately . . . positively, of course. Tell me, how did you come upon this?"

"It was in the paperwork which was delivered this morning, Father."

"Was it? Ah, I must have accidentally put it on top of the pile . . . and then covered it with some sort of rubbish that I deemed not worthy of reply."

"You are planning on marrying Morgana off to a man who I believe to be the despised man banished from the court of Rhawin?"

"He was banished from Francis's court unfairly."

"Regardless, his union with us will not help relations with Rhawin. In fact, I rather believe that it would definitely cause them to grow to a rather negative stage. It would make my visit a few months ago a complete waste of time!"

"Do not use that tone with me, you forget that I am not only your Father but your King." Uther snapped. "It is obvious that Francis will not live much longer. The King is old and his health is wavering. As a result of his late Queen failing to produce an heir, the heir to his throne is the Duke of Rhawin, or rather the Crown Prince (for it is only out of spite that he is not referred to by that title . . . it has been his from the death of Francis's Queen) he is as much Francis's heir as you are mine. Therefore the man with whom Camelot can assure peace from is the Duke of Rhawin, who will by the end of the year - if I am not mistaken - have taken the throne of Rhawin."

"That is not set in stone. Francis has daughters, nieces -"

Uther threw his head back and laughed. "Son, if there is one thing that I have taught you in your lifetime, let it be this: a Kingdom is not safe in the hands of a woman. Anyone believing differently is a fool."

Arthur realized that the matter of whom the heir to Rhawin was did not rest in either his nor his Father's hands and therefore disagreeing about how Francis may chose to deal with the great matter of who would rule the country after his death was a simple waste of time. Neither of their opinions would come in as great points for the elderly King to regard before his death. So instead of fighting with his Father, claiming that he believed a woman who was rightfully educated and who selected a strong and willing husband to be her Consort and support the Kingdom in matters of war - would make a excellent ruler, Arthur replied.

"When were you going to share this matter with me?"

"As soon as I regarded the response from the Prince,"

"So as soon as you read the letter contained in the pile of papers intended for me?"

"Yes. I wish you to be present when I break this glorious news to Morgana. She has always been rather an independent sort and therefore I do not think that she will (at first) realize the amazing duty she is going to perform for our Kingdom and what an honour it is that I trust her enough for the duty . . . and you have such a better hold over her then I do, she believes me old and foolish . . . you, she believes to be of a strong mind and able voice. She will listen to you."

"And if I do not agree with the marriage?"

Uther's eyes blazed with anger. "If you do not agree with it," the King said dangerously. "Then I expect to you act as if you do. It is a decision that has already been made without your views even being asked for let alone being taken into consideration. Once you are King, the future of those in your care will be entirely under your control. Until then, I trust that you will understand - or respect, if you are too thick to understand - that my word is law. And I demand that you cause Morgana to see sense in these antics!"

Arthur's lips pursed. He regarded Morgana as a younger sister and like older brothers found himself to feel rather protective of her. A marriage to a man neither she - nor he - knew anything about save for his disastrous reputation in his own Kingdom did not appear to be very safe. Arthur bowed sharply, knowing from experience that contradicting his Father would only lead to more anger and the King's mind becoming slimmer in his thoughts.

"I understand, Father." He turned sharply. "I apologise for disturbing you so abruptly,"

"You are young, it cannot be helped that you simply do not understand the choices that your elders make." The King said slowly, a sarcastic tone to his voice. "However, I would call you a young man instead of a young boy, the term 'man', Arthur implies someone who knows when it is right to make sacrifices in order to serve his people. Perhaps I use the term 'man' upon you wrongly."

Arthur did not respond.

Uther said. "I wish to break the news to Morgana tomorrow at midday in the Throne Room, I shall say it (though I believe it to be obvious) that you are required to be there at such time."

Arthur nodded curtly. "Yes, Father."

"You may go."

Arthur turned sharply on his heel and left.

oOo

Arthur relayed all of this to Merlin that night when they lay together in Merlin's chamber. They had enjoyed a dinner with Gaius before retreating into the room (enough has been left so that the reader may understand what occurred after they retreated into Merlin's chamber but before this conversation occurred). Merlin's bed was rather small for two people, but as Merlin and Arthur preferred a smaller proximity between their bodies, this was not a real problem. Arthur lay sprawled across Merlin's chest and Merlin played idly with a tuff of Arthur's hair.

"What? So this man who Morgana is going to wed is the disgraced Prince? Does your Father not understand what kind of a shadow that union will cast on Camelot?"

"Apparently he does not." Arthur said a wry note in his tone. "He believes that Francis will soon be dead and therefore we should unite with his heir . . . honestly I don't believe that Francis will leave such a man to be King. From what I know of the King, he is able minded and smart - if the man is truly undeserving of his crown, he will not receive it."

Merlin nodded. "Morgana won't be pleased."

"I doubt she will have a nicer reaction then I did." Arthur's tone was still wry. "I tried to show my Father sense in this. He acts as if he knows when Francis will die . . . no one can determine that. He is a good ruler - but I honestly wish that he would understand that he cannot be sure of anything that isn't in the past or present."

Merlin ran his other hand down the side of Arthur's face and kissed his forehead. "When you are King, you will be able to rule by your own morals. It may be hard, but I believe that upon coming to the throne, you will be able to correct any shortcomings of your Father's reign."

"You have quite a lot of faith in me."

"Yes." Merlin kissed his forehead again. "I always have. I know that you are going to be remembered as one of the greatest Kings the World has ever known."

Arthur could have said a million things in response to that. He could have voiced his own doubt to Merlin's words, he could have made a joke of it, talking about the fairytales that young children are told of gallant Prince's and beautiful Princess's . . . but instead he chose to return Merlin's kiss with one of his own - a longer one, placed upon the mouth instead of forehead.

"Thank you," He whispered against Merlin's lips. "Thank you for believing in me."

oOo


	10. A Wizard's Prince PART TEN

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

I was looking at Merthur videos today on YouTube and came across one called "The Sorcerer and The King" which was based upon a FanFiction of the same name which was written by the video-maker's friend/contact who requested that they make it for their FanFiction story. I really liked the video (I strongly advise you to look at it - its a perfectly made video) and it got me thinking . . .

. . . I'm completely hopeless when it comes to making videos for YouTube, meaning - I don't know the first thing about it. But, I was hoping that one of you readers might have a talent in making YouTube videos. So, what'd you guys say? This is by no means me demanding that someone makes a Merthur video for this FanFiction - I just thought that it would be quite cool to see how you guys see it . . . and I'd really love to see the romance between Merlin/Arthur on this reflected in a video.

So, please P.M. me if you can make YouTube videos (using video clips, not just photographs) and are interested in creating one for this story! :)

I spent a good half hour yesterday trying to reply to any reviews that I'd missed - I hope that I got around to everyone, but I apologise again if I missed anyone! :( Thanks to all of you who do review - I love getting reviews and I'm totally thankful to all of you who decide to take the time to tell me what you think about this story. :)

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Morgana stared at Uther in utter horror.

"Marry?" She sputtered out.

"Yes." Uther tried hard to ignore the horrified look that dominated Morgana's features. "To the heir to the throne of Rhawin, soon you will become a Queen!"

"This is a marriage of convenience . . . convenience for you!" Morgana turned, looking around the room wildly. It consisted of a few of Uther's advisors as well as Arthur. She searched his face, trying to meet his eyes, but curiously he kept his gaze firmly locked on his Father. This only angered her further. "Arthur! You _knew _didn't you?" She ran up to him, punching his chest. He tried to deflect the blow with little effect. "You bastard! You knew!"

"Morgana calm down!" Arthur succeeded in grabbing her wrists, stopping her from landing any more blows on him.

Still in Arthur's grasp, Morgana looked back to Uther. "He knew!"

"Of course he did." Uther's voice was low and calm. "I have no shame in stating that my health has leaded me to take the action of dealing half of the responsibility for the Kingdom over to my son. Of course he would know about matters of state like this."

She seemed to have regained some of her control. She looked Uther firmly in the eye. "And what if I refuse to marry the Duke?"

There was a deafening silence in the room. Arthur looked over to where Merlin stood with Gaius in the corner. Their eyes met briefly and a wave of sympathy passed over Merlin as he regarded Arthur and Morgana. Arthur tore his eyes away from Merlin - and thoughts of what he couldbe doing with Merlin if he was not in the throne room.

Uther's tone was murderous as he responded. "That is not an option, Morgana."

"Of course it is!" She argued. "You have _no right _to make me marry a man I do not know. I am not royal and so I should not be bound to serve Camelot by marrying a man I do not know or love! When my Father made you my guardian - he said nothing about giving you the right to control who I wed!"

"Morgana," Arthur's voice was low. "Morgana calm down. You're only angering him."

"You are my ward and therefore I have just as many rights as your Father - may he rest in peace - did! Not only as your King but as your Guardian, I demand that you marry him!"

"Allow me to meet the man first."

"You are going to marry him!"

Morgana stood tall for a moment, her lip trembling. "I hate you." She whispered, yet all the room heard it. She turned - violet skirts swishing on the floor - and stormed from the room.

Uther and Arthur exchanged glances. Uther gestured his hand forward with an annoyed sigh.

"Well go after her!"

Arthur made no response, but hurried from the room in search of Morgana. She had not gone far for he found her in a corner a few corridors away from the throne room. She was huddled up against a wall. Her slender body racked with sobs. Her hands were covering her face which was downcast, causing her dark curls to fall forward.

"Oh, Morgana," He slid down on the floor next to her, wrapping his arms around her frail shoulders. She leaned into his chest, her sobbing increased. Arthur ran a hand over her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"You knew. Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried to." Arthur admitted. "My Father wouldn't have any of it. He insulted me and then kicked me out of his chambers."

Morgana sighed. "Sorry for trying to hit you."

"I've had worse."

Morgana looked up at Arthur and laughed. "I'm sure that's true. I'm not a very good fighter when it comes down to it."

"You'd be fine, with a little training."

Her face sobered again, "Uther wants me to become a Queen. The Queen of a man I don't even know. Do you think I'll be able to do that with a little training?"

Arthur was silent, trying to piece the correct words together with which to respond. He did not want to sound doubtful, but he didn't want to sound as if he was only assuring Morgana. He tightened his grip on Morgana, trying to force certainty into a voice where there was none. Taking a deep breath, he said,

"Morgana, I think you can do anything."

"Even be a Queen? I'm not even royal!"

"When you marry, you will become a Duchess, not a Queen, you will be able to learn. And you _are _a royal - for all intensive purposes - I consider you my sister; we have grown up in the same palace for well over ten years. You have all the graces required of a Princess." Morgana looked up at Arthur, asking silently for assurance, he nodded again. "I believe in you." He told her.

She sighed. "I will do it. But I only wish that your Father believed me more than a pawn to be used simply for the advancement of the Kingdom."

"He's trying to do what's best for you."

"He is not and we both know it." Morgana snapped. "That girl - the blonde one - what was her name? The one who your Father wanted to marry . . . oh goodness can't I recall her name? She was awfully clumsy . . . you know the one?"

Arthur nodded. "I do."

"Well it was obvious that you had no interest in marrying her and yet Uther would hear none of it. If you had not refused upon reaching the altar . . . and she had not agreed to stop the union, you would be married to her."

And yet, Arthur did not believe that any sort of union would have erased the affair that was now occurring with his manservant. However, he did not say this aloud. He only replied (in the hope of allowing Morgana to believe that Uther truly only wanted the best for her and would never dream of using her simply for the advance of his Kingdom) that Uther may be doing this for the Kingdom, but he believed that Morgana was at an appropriate age to be married and he wanted her to be content and secure in her future life.

Morgana sighed, wanting so badly to believe Arthur's words. "Do you know when the wedding itself will occur?"

"No." He replied. "The Duke said that it wished for it to occur soon after his arrival in Camelot, so once I know when the Duke is due to arrive, I will be able to tell you when the wedding itself will occur."

"Can I be married in blue?"

"You are the All-Intensive-Purposes-Princess. You can be married naked, if you please." Arthur rubbed her arm. "You are going to be a stunning bride."

Morgana looked up at him, true appreciation in her eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur."

oOo

Regardless of his fears of exposing his relationship with Merlin to the court, Arthur chose to dine in the Court Physicians quarters that night. After all the drama with Morgana and his Father he felt that he simply could not deal with being in their presence that evening. He had received word from Morgana that she would be dining privately in her chambers that night. After hearing this, it had made his decision for him. Arthur's views about the Kingdom differed greatly from that of his Father's - and whenever they were alone, Uther bullied it into him that his views were the correct ones.

Over the last few months, Arthur's views had changed drastically. Since learning of Merlin's magical abilities (both inside and outside the bedroom) Arthur had had a great many fights with Uther about his persecution of those who used magic. Although it was true that Merlin had hidden his magic successfully for at least a year - Arthur feared for the day that Merlin would be discovered. He had nightmares about it. He kept on seeing Merlin being led into the throne room - and Uther's fateful words: _you will be executed at dawn_. And then . . . the flames. Merlin was tied to the post, screaming in pain as the flames licked all around his body. Arthur kept on trying to reach into the fire to save him, but a force was keeping him back and instead - he had to watch Merlin burn.

Of course, when Uther tried to ask Arthur why he believed that magic should be legal, he gave none of the above reasons. How could he explain to his Father that his manservant (who was also his lover) was magical and that he had consistent nightmares about seeing him burnt at the stake? Stating a real reason for Arthur's campaign would be Merlin's fast ticket to the stake. He had spoken to Merlin about this, trying to convince him to enchant his Father to act under his entire control, but his lover had refused, claiming that it would be far too suspicious if the King suddenly liked magic. "Like posting a huge sign on my back, saying 'HERE'S A WIZARD'!" Merlin had said when Arthur had asked him why he continually refused to do so.

Uther had refused to do anything about the laws surrounding magic. Finally, Arthur had stopped begging his Father to abolish the law about magic and simply make it so the accused would not be executed but merely exiled. Arthur would go with Merlin if that happened - regardless of his duty to the Kingdom. Of course he would return upon the death of his Father and take the throne with Merlin at his side - he would not leave Camelot to crumble. But should Merlin be exiled - there was no question. Arthur would go with him . . . only if he could convince his Father to change the punishment for performing the act.

Arthur was still unsure of how to breach the topic of homosexuality with his Father. The more time he spent with Merlin, the more time he wanted to make their relationship public (of course, this would require several previous steps, such as having Merlin knighted or taking another course to make his manservant a member of the aristocracy) he wanted to unite his life with Merlin's - regardless of the consequences. Arthur had already decided how he would deal with the subject of an heir, one of Morgana's children would rule. If she only bore one, it would rule both Rhawin and Camelot as a whole. Although Morgana was not related to him by blood - she could still carry on the Pendragon dynasty, with his blessing. He considered her a sister and as a result, he would consider her children suitable to rule.

Arthur did not have to worry about the subject of an heir right now, though. He had not even mentioned the topic of homosexuality to his Father. There were several steps to take before Arthur would even have to think seriously about how to write the line of succession according to his own rule.

Arthur had to be very careful about how he mentioned the topic of homosexuality. He knew that his Father found the mere mention of it 'revolting' and so it might be hard to get him to engage in a real conversation regarding it. Likely, he would grow angry and tell his son to get out, insulting him for not listening to Uther's ("obviously correct") views.

Arthur knew his Father's health was wavering, but he did not exactly assume that this meant that he would be able to take the throne. Despite their differences, Arthur certainly did not wish death upon his own Father. And so Arthur had no idea how long it might be before he would be able to assume the throne as King. This plagued him often, for although Merlin assured him constantly that he was willing to wait for him, Arthur did not like making Merlin keep their relationship secret. He felt as if secrecy meant that there was something to be ashamed of. Arthur could never be ashamed of Merlin, handsome, funny, amazing, perfect Merlin.

"Morgana seemed happy about the engagement." Gaius remarked dryly, tearing Arthur from his thoughts.

Arthur shuddered. "It's definitely going to be a very . . . unusual first meeting."

Merlin laughed. "I doubt that we should worry, knowing Morgana, she'll probably have him running for the hills by the second hour."

Arthur cast Merlin a playful glance. "Are you implying something, Merlin?"

"Will you put me in the stocks if I reply that I was?"

"If I can be there with you,"

"Why would you want to be there with me?"

"So that I could kiss the fruit off -"

"Okay boys!" Gaius held a hand up, interrupting him. "Although you both are well aware that I am entirely 'on board' with your relationship - please, please, please, spare me the details!"

Merlin reddened, looking down at the table. Arthur laughed. "Sorry, Gaius, but you know how it is."

"Actually no, sire I don't - and with all due respect, that is how I would like it to remain!" Gaius smiled as he said this. The change in Arthur had not been missed by Gaius and he was definitely interested in supporting the happier more assertive Prince in any way that he could.

Arthur smiled and reached across the table, pushing back a lock of hair that had been in Merlin's face all night.

"Sorry," He said, drawing his hand back. "That piece of hair was just annoying me."

"What was annoying you about it?" Merlin chuckled, pushing the hair back as it fell forward again.

Arthur laughed. "I have no idea. It was just there . . . hiding your face."

"Do you not like it when things hide my face?"

"No, I don't like it when things hide your lips."

"My lips, what about -"

"Boys!" Gaius said again.

oOo

It was five weeks before Morgana met the man who would eventually, put into motion that which would cause amazing good in the eyes of Uther's Kingdom.

Morgana began to prepare for her wedding with the same amount of joy which would be appropriate for her own funeral. She chose wedding flowers with the help of her Lady-in-Waiting, Guinevere. Merlin had told Arthur nightly how Gwen had moaned to him about how absolutely ill she was of looking at different fabrics and cuts for wedding gowns. Honestly, Merlin quoted, she had believed that anything would look absolutely wonderful on her Lady.

It was on the day that the Duke was scheduled to arrive when Morgana finally lost it.

Arthur had come to her chambers as soon as he had word that she was dressed. Sensing that she required his support in this day of need (a day which would certainly hold stress and awkwardness for Morgana). Morgana had cried most of it - for it was truly sinking in that she would be marrying a man who she did not even know. A man who was disgraced in the eyes of his Kingdom (although Arthur had not told her, it was an obvious fact that had not been easy to keep hidden for a long period from the Lady).

Morgana looked despairingly in the mirror. Everything was wrong. Her cream dress, which Uther had claimed was acceptable for her to greet the Duke in, was completely wrong. The high neckline and the plunging back were both highly inappropriate and wrong. He would believe that she was a whore, asking him to indulge in her services and not the woman who would eventually become his wife.

"How could he possibly think that you're offering anything to him?" Arthur asked, lounging in a chair by her window as she posed before the mirror, telling him how much she thought the dress gave off the wrong impression. "It has a rather high neckline."

"The back is so low . . ." Morgana complained. She reached up to touch the carefully arranged bun that Gwen had worked so hard to create earlier that morning. "And this hair, it doesn't suit me."

"It suits you beautifully." Arthur rose from his chair and came to take Morgana's hand, standing beside her, looking into the mirror. "Look at you." He said. "What do you see?"

Morgana looked sadly at her reflection. "I see a girl who is being forced into something she will heartily regret."

"Well, I see a mature, beautiful and powerful young woman who will soon become a Queen. A woman worthy of the title, too," Arthur took her hand, spinning her around. The dress was beautiful. The plunging back lead into a ten foot train, seamstresses had worked as the impression the Duke had of his future wife was a very important one). "Look at yourself, Morgana: this dress was made perfectly for you. You could be married and crowned in this dress and it would fail neither time to stun those watching you. If you look this stunning in a dress made simply for the purpose of a first meeting, imagine what you will appear as in your wedding gown."

Morgana tried hard to take Arthur's words to heart. She looked back in the mirror, trying to see what he had meant. The dress _did _look rather beautiful. It was probably the most expensive thing she had ever worn (and Uther showered her consistently with new gowns) it could be suited as a wedding gown, although she had no intention of using it as such. Her own wedding gown was a deep maroon (Uther had insisted that she suited the colour so well that her wedding dress could be made of nothing separately coloured) which was embroidered with rich red thread. It would have an impossibly long train, or so Morgana was told as even she was not allowed to see the dress before it was properly prepared.

Focusing again on her reflection, Morgana strained to see what Arthur claimed he saw. Beside her, Arthur looked strong, handsome and gallant. _He is definitely ready to take the crown. _Morgana thought to herself, regarding her brother-figure. _Camelot will do well under his rule . . . all of the Kingdoms will benefit._

Aloud, she said. "I can't see it."

"You will, one day." Arthur promised.

"But when?" Morgana whispered. "I don't think I'm strong enough for this."

"You are." Arthur promised. "I -"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Morgana looked up. "Enter."

A herald entered, looking rather flustered. "Your Highness, my Lady, the King requires your presence at once in the throne room."

Arthur's eyes flashed of protectiveness. "Why?"

The herald looked between Arthur and Morgana.

"Because sire, the Duke has arrived."

* * *

><p>P L E A S E R E V I E W<p> 


	11. A Wizard's Prince PART ELEVEN

Author's Note:

Once I completed this chapter, I debated splitting it into two parts (since it was about ten pages long . . . and my FanFiction chapters end at about five to six pages) but then, I decided that I'd just give it all to you guys in one go.

I realize that I haven't gotten the chance to respond to many of the reviews for ''Chapter Ten'' and I'm very sorry - I know saying "I'm really busy" sounds like I don't care about replying, but please rest assured that I do really try my best to answer reviews and I'm very sorry for not being able to reply to any of the reviews for the last chapter. :(

But, to try and make up for my lack of direct, personal answers, I'd like to thank all of you readers for taking the time to review!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Appropriately, the throne room had been finely made up for the arrival of the Duke. Fine red banners bearing the Pendragon crest - a dragon rearing in fight against a red background. The windows had been washed until they gleamed and royal blue velvet curtains replaced the ones that normally hung against the large windows. The throne had been rid of any chips or scratches that may have been acquired over the years and shined by the finest woodworkers in all the land. It looked magnificent (of course it would, Uther reasoned with himself, this was Camelot, after all - the finest Kingdom in all of the lands).

The Duke of Rhawin stood to the left of the throne, with his arms crossed. He was by no means a large man, but at once he created an impression of massiveness in the room. He had hair that had darkened over the years, so that now it appeared black in some lights. He had a strong jaw and a firm mouth. Despite lacking his title, it would have been obvious to a blind man that this man was nothing, nothing but a Prince. His fine clothes were obviously made with obvious care and especially for himself and himself alone. He completed his lavish purple outfit with a black embroidered cape. He wore a diadem around his head, upon his ebony curls. The Duke was not a day over thirty five, but could have easily passed for as old as fifty. He looked over to Uther, who watched the entrance to the hall with great suspense.

"The lady will arrive?" He questioned, signalling that he was growing bored.

Uther nodded. "I have sent word to her. I expect that she will appear shortly, escorted by my son."

The Duke only nodded in response, turning his icy blue eyes back to the oak doors. Other members of the Duke's own household (he had a surprising many for being such a disgraced figure in his own Kingdom) waited impatiently.

Only the most exclusive of the royal court had been allowed to view this first meeting. The Knights of Camelot were a definite attendance, as was the Court Physician who was accompanied by Merlin. A few of the Kings advisors were present as well. Hardly any ladies were present, save for a few of Morgana's ladies-in-waiting who had been bestowed upon the Lady Morgana upon the official announcement of her engagement. When Morgana had objected to this, claiming that Gwen was the only servant she required, Uther had pushed away her thoughts with a simple, 'You are to be a Duchess. I will not have a single woman with a disgraced Father be the only servant that the Duke regards you with upon his first viewing of you.' This had upset Morgana to no end and even Arthur had attempted to make his Father see sense in such an outrageous statement. But Uther (unsurprisingly) would have none of it. Morgana was granted with eleven more servants alongside her beloved Gwen.

Merlin stood next to Gaius at the back of the hall. Gwen was yet to show - Merlin wondered if she would even appear at all. A strange strain seemed to exist between her and the Lady Morgana since the engagement to the Duke had been formally announced. Merlin could not place the reason for such a strain and he did not try to. Of course he was aware of the statements which had been made about her by the King - with the worry and stress Arthur had poured out each night to him, he would have had to been deaf not to have been aware of it. But surely that wasn't the reason. Something in Merlin burned with the answer, yet he could not reach it. He compared it to the feeling that comes around once you are told a story of your infanthood and are not sure if you remember it, or if it is simply you remember being told the story previously and in fact, do not remember it at all.

Regardless of his confusion regarding the tension between Morgana and her Lady-in-Waiting, Merlin felt that he was at last content. Arthur belonged to him wholly and he had no reason to hide his feelings from the one he loved more than anyone else. Yet, Merlin did worry. What would occur when Arthur himself was engaged? Surely Uther was attempting to find his son a match, what would become of their romance once Uther succeeded in his search?

A herald stepped forward, tapping his cane on the ground twice before clearing his throat.

"Your Majesty and Your Grace, as well as ladies and gentlemen of the Court, it is an honour bestowed upon me to present you his Highness Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot and the honourable Lady Morgana."

Merlin's heart fluttered in his chest as he turned his body towards the entrance as trumpets sounded and the doors were opened by guards on either side. Arthur had found a diadem and was dressed in a full Knights uniform. On his arm was the Lady Morgana. Two ladies in waiting stood behind her, straightening her train before Morgana and Arthur advanced forward. Arthur's eyes scanned the crowd as he walked down the aisle and found Merlin's. The Prince gave a slight smile that lasted only a fraction of a second before he turned to the front, facing his Father.

Morgana was horrified upon viewing her future husband. He had to be at least thirty years her senior. He looked so . . . cold. Her hand on Arthur's arm tightened, hoping that by holding onto the man she considered to be her brother, she might be saved from such a horrendous match. Arthur's hand came over to cover hers protectively and offer as much comfort as he possibly could in the crowded room.

They paused at the base of the steps. Arthur bowed his head and Morgana knelt to the ground.

Uther paused for an appropriate moment, so that the Duke might look over his bride-to-be he then rose and stepped forward, reaching for Morgana's hand. After the briefest pause on her part, Morgana reached her own perfectly manicured hand to meet Uther's. He pulled her forward.

Uther gestured towards Morgana. "May I present my ward, the Lady Morgana?"

"Your Grace," She murmured. She stepped a little to the left and curtsied before the Duke.

"My Lady," He bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. "I have heard much with regard to your beauty and I am pleased to find that they have not been lies, in fact they have been understatements."

"Thank you, Your Grace,"

The Duke then addressed Arthur. He bowed before the Prince, waiting until Arthur nodded in acknowledgement before he straightened himself.

"It is an honour, to make your acquaintance, my Lord." The Duke said, as he straightened.

"Please," Merlin recognized Arthur's formal tone, the one he used only in public appearances such as this one. "Your Grace, I can assure you that the pleasure is entirely mine."

The Duke smiled and nodded, before turning to Morgana. "I would be very appreciative, my Lady," He paused, "If you might grant me a personal tour of this magnificent castle and grounds."

Morgana was lost for words. Arthur's hands which were clasped behind him under his cape tightened warningly. There was something of possessiveness in the way the Duke regarded Morgana which Arthur did not like.

Morgana regained her composure quickly. "If you wish it so, your Grace,"

The Duke looked to the King for approval. Uther nodded encouragingly. "Please do, I feel that it would be most appropriate for you two to become familiar with each other before the wedding date." (which, for the note of future questioning was to be held three days later).

Had the question of Arthur's approval of the Duke as a suitable match for Morgana upon first sight been aired before anyone but Merlin, their response would have been that he indeed found the man a suitable match and believed that through him Morgana would be allowed to live a comfortable life. However, Merlin saw the distrust that flashed in Arthur's eyes as he regarded the Duke. Perhaps, it could be argued, Arthur's dislike of the Duke was purely a protective view expected of an elder brother towards his sister. However, Merlin knew his lover well enough to know that Arthur had seen something in the Duke that was veiled to all others within the hall.

oOo

Merlin and Arthur were assigned as chaperones to the Duke and Morgana. Originally it was to be Gwen and Merlin, but when Arthur insisted that he join the couple he had met no resistance from the King. They followed at a respectful distance as the Duke and Lady walked about the castle. Morgana took him through the library and any other place which she believed to be of significance to the Pendragon dynasty. Now they were at the back of the castle, on the grassy slope reaching down to the creak which ran past the castle. The Duke and Morgana were by the creak, up by a giant oak, stood the Prince and Merlin.

"He is being rather inappropriate." Arthur commented.

Merlin looked down to where the Duke had his arm around Morgana's waist as he assisted her to cross the creak without damaging any of her fine clothing.

"He is only assisting her." Merlin argued.

"Which at this stage is inappropriate, they barely know each other."

"Arthur, it is not as if they are showing extreme passion in the outdoors. He is merely assisting her."

"They should be keeping a respectful distance."

They were now across the bank. Morgana tripped and reached her arm out to steady herself, being caught by the Duke. Merlin had to admit that the Duke kept his arms on Morgana's upper arms slightly longer then required, but it was hardly inappropriate. Arthur gestured forward towards the couple.

"There! Did you see that? He was practically assaulting her."

Annoyance flared up in Merlin. "They are to be married in three days, that's hardly anything to what'll be happening on the night of their wedding."

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, he was genuinely annoyed, Merlin was supposed to be supporting him, not liking the Duke or finding him in any way acceptable. After all, it was him Merlin loved. Not this good for nothing Duke. "How dare you make such references?"

Merlin gave him a weary glance. "Like you've never comprehended the idea that two people might engage in sexual acts?"

"Of course I've comprehended it! I just don't believe that she's old enough to do things of that sort."

"'Of that sort'?" Merlin snorted. "She's seventeen years of age. Many ladies of her age are not only wed, but _Mothers. _She's perfectly old enough to be wed. By no means am I saying that is right of his Majesty to make this union occur - but if you are saying that it simply cannot occur because of the Lady's _age_."

"It's sick."

"You're calling a Lady wed at seventeen sick? What about your situation?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you mean 'your situation'?"

"Hmm. I don't know." All of Merlin's annoyance over Arthur continually putting off the conversation with his Father which may lead to Arthur and his manservant becoming publically a couple broke through. "You claim you love me. You talk daily of speaking to your Father . . . to see, to _try _and get the rules that bar us from being together. I told you that I'd wait for you . . . and I will, I will if I know that you are trying. But, Arthur . . . it hardly seems as if you are."

"You know that I -"

"You're pathetic, Arthur." Merlin interrupted. "You claim you love me, but if you did, surely you would put more energy into trying to allow it so that I can be yours forever -"

Arthur turned his face away from Merlin's. "You know -"

"You're pathetic -"

"_Mer_lin!"Arthur turned around to fast that he nearly knocked Merlin off his feet. "Shut up and get out of my sight!"

Merlin's mouth clamped into a thin line as he regarded his Prince,

"You know I'm right, you're not doing all you could be. I'm not one to be used purely for your own self satisfaction. I will only wait for you if I feel as if there is something to wait _for._"

"Merlin -" Arthur looked at Merlin desperately, searching for the words which would gain him the love and affection of his manservant again.

"Excuse me, sire."

oOo

Morgana found the Duke to be more agreeable then she could ever have imagined him to be. He was obviously educated and charming. Although she knew that she could not possibly be in love with the man after spending such a short period of time with him, Morgana dreaded the match far less than she had at the start of this day. He was an amusing and warm person. Although she did not know if she could find romance with him, she felt as if she could surely find a degree of happiness in the match. As evening fell, they dined with Uther and the Crown Prince in the dining hall. Morgana was dismayed to find that Arthur was unusually quiet, something that definitely did not match his determined and outspoken personality. It could not be that he was not pleased that her match had worked out as well as it had, could it?

It was after they took their dinner meal with the King that the Duke turned to Arthur.

"My Lord, you appear unusually tired. Surely I can escort the Lady Morgana to her rooms without your assistance?"

Arthur (who had been deep in thought) glanced up and met the Duke's eyes. "I do not believe that would be appropriate."

Morgana liked the idea of being alone with the Duke for awhile. She wished to get to know him without their conversation being overseen by Arthur or anyone else. Knowing that this was the only chance she may get before she wed the Duke to be alone with him, she immediately jumped in, trying to convince Arthur that it would be no crime on his part if he chose to leave them.

"Oh yes, Arthur you have appeared rather distraught all day, surely I cannot trouble you to oversee the Duke simply escorting me back to my rooms?"

Arthur shook his head. "The King would not hear of it."

"Please, Arthur." Morgana pulled forth the expression that had always gotten her what she desired as a child. She tried to communicate with her eyes how desperate she was to spend a few moments alone with the Duke.

Arthur did not know which way to go, on the one hand, by leaving them, he would be that much closer to making up with Merlin, but if they (Morgana and the Duke) were found alone, the consequence was one not even thinking of.

"I don't believe that his Majesty -"

"Arthur, _please,_" Morgana pleaded. "It is rather late, chances are fairly sufficient that the King has already retired to his chambers - there is no reason to fear anything. And regardless, the Duke is merely escorting me to my rooms. That hardly falls in the range of anything inappropriate."

"Sire, I can assure you that the Lady is nothing but safe in my presence." The Duke lied carefully.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, debating which was more important, and then he gave a final nod. "Yes, I do believe it would be over paranoid if I did not allow it."

"Thank you, Arthur." Morgana sounded genuinely grateful.

"Yes. Well - er - goodnight." Arthur nodded to the Duke and his soon-to-be Duchess.

It was through desperation to get to Merlin that Arthur allowed the Duke to escort Morgana back to her rooms without a chaperone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur knew that such an act (if it was discovered) was highly inappropriate. Yet, Merlin's words had echoed in his mind since his manservant left him by the banks earlier that afternoon. He had watched Morgana and the Duke with a stony expression, only seeing yet not processing what they said or caring what they did. He had wronged Merlin. Merlin felt dissatisfied and angry with him. The mere idea that he may lose his beloved made his stomach churn.

As soon as he bid them goodnight, Arthur made his way back to his own chambers, trying to think of a suitable thing to say to Merlin. How could he right the wrong he had been doing? Merlin was right in claiming that Arthur was doing nothing to try and have the laws changed. Arthur had been far to occupied with his own concerns then worry about those which affected his relationship with Merlin. Yet, of course it should have been those concerns that related directly to his relationship with Merlin that should have come first. Morgana was not a child - as Merlin had pointed out. She could fend for herself easily. Arthur should have found the courage to fight with his Father with regard to the laws surrounding homosexual relationships.

Arthur made his way through the dark halls, passing only a guard or two on his way down to the chambers Merlin shared with Gaius. The light under the door was dark, signalling that Gaius and Merlin had gone to bed long ago. This did not surprise Arthur, for he knew that hour was far past midnight. He opened the door slowly, careful not to let enough light into the chambers to wake Gaius, who he knew slept to the left of the room. Arthur crept inside, closing the door carefully. He was lucky that the moon was shining brightly, so that he did not have to worry about running into the table and disrupting one of the experiments that Gaius had surely left set up upon the table before taking to slumber.

He made his way to Merlin's door, pausing briefly before he opened it. Merlin was sitting up in bed and he jerked and jumped to his feet when Merlin heard the door open, turning around to see who his intruder was. Arthur could not make out his lover's eyes in the dim light provided, but could tell that his stance was one of protectiveness. Of course it would be, anyone entering unannounced into your bedchamber at such a late hour could easily be considered a threat.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak. "Arth -"

Arthur put his finger to his lips to indicate that Merlin needed to remain silent. Arthur crossed the room, meeting Merlin's lips with an intensity that Arthur knew not where it came from. Merlin's arms came around his shoulders as he pushed his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist tightly, pulling Merlin's body against his own.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered between kisses. "You're right - fuck, you're always right. I'm sorry."

"No - I am," Merlin kissed him, pushing him back against a wall; he moved his hands down Arthur's shoulders, so that they rested on his hips. "I shouldn't have..."

"God Merlin, stop blaming yourself. You had every right to say what you did; I have been a pathetic royal clotpole."

Arthur felt Merlin smile beneath his lips. "Mmm. Well, yeah."

"Come to my room." Arthur prompted, letting his hand fall down Merlin's back, resting on his buttocks; he kissed him again, their tongues playing for control.

"Why can't we just stay here? I doubt we'd wake Gaius."

"Merlin, I really doubt any kind of spell you could put in place could mask the amount of noise you're going to make as a result of what I'm going to do to you."

Merlin's eyebrows rose of their own accord. "Oh, and what's that - mmph!"

Arthur silenced him with another kiss. "Get your bony arse into my chambers. Now."

Merlin laughed heartily and kissed Arthur again and with another spell, Merlin's chambers melted away.

oOo

Morgana and the Duke took it upon themselves to take rather a long time returning to her chambers, in fact, Morgana took him back to the library, where they spent a good few hours going through books and talking about their interests which turned out to be nearly identical. Perhaps, Morgana began to believe, Uther had put more thought into this match then he had originally let on.

And once they made their way to Morgana's chambers, the Duke insisted upon coming into Morgana's chambers, rather than leave her simply at the door. Seeing no harm in it, Morgana allowed him to do so. They entered the chambers laughing, to find Gwen straightening the sheets on Morgana's bed. The Lady's heart skipped a beat as she regarded her mistress. She curtsied, surprised to find that Morgana was already allowing the Duke (for who else could such a man be?) into her chambers.

"Gwen!" Morgana looked just as surprised as Gwen felt. "I - the Duke was escorting me back to my chambers."

Gwen moved past being surprised quickly. Annoyance settled into her chest. She raised her head and curtsied again. "Of course, my Lady."

Gwen's coolness hurt Morgana, but she refused to let it be shown. Instead of showing that Gwen's distance upset her, Morgana decided to make it appear that she did not care for it in the least - and in fact, did not even notice it. She closed the respectful distance that she kept between the Duke and she, making them look far more personal then she felt. She kissed his cheek, praying that he understood her desperate need to push Gwen from her thoughts.

"It is not very late, is it? Perhaps you would like to enjoy some wine?"

He looked down at her, claiming her lips with his own in their very first kiss. "No, my Lady it is not very late an hour at all." The Duke turned his gaze to Gwen. "Fetch us some wine. The finest, I'm sure." He allowed his arm to snake around Morgana's waist.

"Will the King allow that, your Grace?" Gwen asked respectfully.

"I'm sure he will!" Morgana snapped, annoyed that Gwen appeared unfazed. "Fetch it for us at once."

"Yes, my Lady." Gwen smirked and quickly left the room.

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for that."

"I see that your maid has a few issues upon her breast?"

Morgana attempted to move away from the Duke, but his grip tightened an uneasy feeling worked her way into her chest. She swallowed her fears, reasoning that the Duke probably hadn't even noticed her attempt to move away.

"She does. It is only jealousy, though. She is a servant who believes that she is bound for far greater than her share." Morgana was horrified at the words that spilled out regarding Gwen. She had never thought that such a thing would be possible.

The Duke claimed Morgana's lips with his own. "I did not find her all that beautiful, it is a wonder that she thinks she is bound for _anything_."

Morgana tried to pull away. "This is most inappropriate."

"Oh no," He grasped her tightly, pulling her tightly to him. "You wanted to play that we're already desperately in love . . . and you're going to continue playing."

"What?" Morgana was horrified by his statement. "No -"

He claimed her lips again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He pressed her against the wall and she squirmed to be free of his touch. He moved away for an instant, only to grab her wrists and push them hard against the wall. Morgana tried to scream but it was muted by another forced kiss.

"You're going to learn a lot tonight, Morgana."

"You - can't ... Gwen will..." Morgana watched in horror as her betrothed eye's turned amber for an instant.

"She won't, no one can hear a thing. The doors are barred, until I decide to unlock them, that is."

And there was nothing she could to do stop him. For the man was far stronger than she. He took complete advantage of her. She cried as he caused a sheering pain between her legs, ruining and tearing her fine new gown only after its first wear as she struggled to free herself of this monster who had thrust himself upon her. Although Morgana knew consciously that there was no use trying to escape such a monster, her instincts did not allow her to stop fighting for her freedom.

Luckily, the Duke had not thought to wipe Gwen's mind of her task at hand. So once she returned to her Lady's chambers, she was horrified to find that they were locked and no sound came from within despite the light which shone so clearly under the door. And despite her calling her Lady several times, Gwen found that she met no answer.

Something in Gwen told her that not all was right. Perhaps the lady was having trouble sleeping after the Duke had left her . . . and had kept the light on so that she would not have to stumble around awkwardly trying to find a candle in the dark if she decided to rise. Yet, something told Gwen that that was not at all what was happening. The Duke would have remained. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out which path to take, whether to ignore it or to find help for her lady.

In the end, she chose to find help and found herself running to Arthur's chambers. Prince Arthur would not be as annoyed as the King at being awoken if it was simply a complete misunderstanding. He cared about Morgana greatly and would be glad to ensure her safety at any time of the day or night. As she arrived at the doors, which were deliberately unguarded (though Gwen was positive that there was a guard carefully listening in a corridor nearby in case any threat came to the Crown Prince) she did not bother to make a racket outside and wait until Arthur came to the door. She burst in.

The first room she came to was the room with a rather large fireplace which Arthur used both to dine in and as a workspace. She ignored the fine wooden and stone carvings and headed straight for one of the doors, finding that it was a closet she ran to the next, opening it.

oOo

Merlin lay lazily across Arthur's chest. He found it absolutely amazing how Arthur could cause him to feel such an absolution . . . such completeness within himself. He knew that Arthur had understood what he had said . . . and still was immediately willing to own up to his own shortcomings. Despite the late hour, neither wanted to sleep, they drifted in and out of a half-sleep that still kept them fully aware of the other's presence. Arthur played lazily with Merlin's hair, reaching down from time to time to kiss his forehead or lips.

It was a clatter from outside the bedroom door that made them both jump.

Arthur looked at Merlin in absolute shock. They scrambled out of the bed, Merlin ran around blindly trying to clothe himself, so that he might stand a chance at making an excuse and escaping any suspicion that anything sexual had been occurring. It was just as Arthur tied a dressing gown around himself and Merlin pulled his trousers up that the door was flung open.

"Arthur you must wake immediately . . ." Gwen stopped midsentence as she took in the room, the rumbled bed, Merlin shirtless . . . Arthur wearing a dressing gown and clothes on the floor about the room. It appeared to her that it was not only her and Morgana who had something they wished desperately to hide: if the situation had not been so tense she would have laughed.

Ignoring the circumstances, Arthur switched completely into seriousness. "Gwen, what's happened? Why are you here?"

"It may be nothing . . ."'

He crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her brown eyes which dimly reflected the moonlight. "Tell me, whatever you believe to have been upset."

"It's Morgana . . . I left her in her chambers with the Duke . . . and once I returned - they wished for wine - the rooms were locked but lights still shined brightly from within and she made no response when I called her . . . I'm so worried!"

"He was _in _her chambers?" Arthur looked disgusted. He made his way over to his wardrobe, putting on a pair of trousers. "Come quickly, Merlin."

oOo

The whole castle was awake by this point. Upon confirming that the doors to Morgana's chambers remained locked and that there was no response coming from within the room, the Prince had ordered that the King be woke, for Merlin had whispered to him that he sensed strong unbreakable magic surrounding the room. Something terrible may be happening to Morgana and Arthur believed that the King himself needed to witness it for the Crown Prince did not have authority that matched the King's.

Uther looked around at the guards gathered there. "Break it down." He indicated the door.

The Knights met little resistance when they touched the door, for despite magic locking it, several trained men with axes could not be stopped from breaking it down. The wood fell easily and Uther's breath caught in his throat as he realized what he was seeing.

Morgana - bloodied and beaten lay across the floor. Upon her was the Duke, thrusting away for his own enjoyment. She screamed and screamed, still fighting him and - thank the Lord - obviously still alive. Her eyes looked up with terror as she regarded the invaders.

"Not my daughter!" The King cried.

Those were to be his last words.

The King made forward, in order to pull his daughter from the grasps of such a terrible man, but the Duke was faster.

"LADD TI!" The Duke cried, his ice blue eyes briefly turning amber, Uther's body suddenly flew backwards into the wall. There was a sickening crack as the once King fell to the floor, his head resting at a sick angle.

Arthur looked at his Father in horror, but it was only a moment before anger took over, he ran forward, pulling the Duke from Morgana and slamming him into a bookcase - which was the nearest hard thing he could find.

"You bastard!" Arthur cried out before he was thrown across the room.

Merlin looked at his Prince - King - in horror, vaguely hearing words that the Duke cried out. They weren't words of murder as they were when they had been directed at Uther, they were words of magic, purely created by the coldest of wizards. They were words which caused the victim to believe that he was witnessing the worst form of torture possible.

Merlin stepped forward into the room, he did not run as Uther and Arthur had, but he simply walked slowly and carefully. The Duke did not notice him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Duke tore his eyes away from Camelot's new King, releasing him of the painful binds of the spell. His eyes fell upon the skinny man who had accompanied him and the Lady Morgana earlier that day.

"Oh and what exactly do you intend to do to me?"

As his vision cleared and he was able to take in the room, Arthur heard this exchange and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what Merlin was about to do. He jumped to his feet, rushing forward. His Father's death may have put an end to any threat Merlin found from the population of Camelot - but that did not mean that the Duke did not pose a far, far worse threat.

"MERLIN DON'T!"

* * *

><p>Don...don...don...<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. A King's Wizard PART ONE

Author's Note:

After I saw the third episode of Merlin Season Four that aired tonight . . . nothing could stop me from writing two chapters today. After that epic (E P I C) ending . . . I had to do something Merlin-related.

So. Here's the second chapter of the day! :)

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Arthur shouted his warning to late.

A blast of magic shot forward, hitting the Duke square in the chest. He flew backwards into the bedpost, snapping it. He fell back onto the bed just as it collapsed. Arthur knew that the blow would not be enough to kill such a powerful man. Arthur also understood why the Duke had taken practically his entire household and fleet of guards with him to Camelot.

He intended to take the throne.

God knew how many of his guards were in upon his disgraceful plot. God knew how many of the Duke's guards were possessed or just evil enough to practice the kind of magic which would lead to overthrowing a ruling family. Shouts from outside told Arthur that perhaps the Duke had put more of a plan into place then Arthur had thought moments earlier. His mind turned briefly to the Princess Consort who had attempted to kill him in Rhawin. It made sense. His Father had probably already been discussing a marriage between the Duke and Morgana by then (in very informal terms, of course) and obviously by killing him and his Father, the Kingdom's heir would rightfully be Morgana . . . Uther's daughter, who would be the Duke's wife. Camelot would be his easily. But upon the failure of the plot, the Duke had to have come to much rasher, but rapid courses of action.

God knew what a threat was posed to the throne of Camelot. _My throne_, Arthur remembered, looking to his Father's lifeless body.

Both his parents had been lost to magic. Merlin had often spoken of magic being good . . . and Arthur could not comprehend the idea of his perfect Merlin being anything but, well, perfect. But now it was clear that he had lost both his parents to magic. There had to be a c

Arthur could not think of that threat now. Merlin had exposed his magic to most of Camelot as well as to his biggest threat. His lover was in danger. He had to get him out of Camelot, immediately. A quick look to the ruined bed told Arthur that the Duke would remain unconscious for a while. Since Arthur knew that containing the Duke would be pointless, for he could easily use his magic to free himself, Arthur shouted no orders to the guards and instead directed his words at Merlin, Morgana and Gwen.

"Be dressed," He told Morgana. "Gwen will assist you. Once you are decent she is to take you immediately down to the palace courtyard. You are to leave from there."

"Leave to where?" Morgana questioned.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Somewhere Merlin deems safe. He is to go with you. I fear that he is the only man who can provide sufficient protection for both you and Gwen."

"My Lord?" Gwen questioned.

"Gwen you are one I hold near to my heart and I love you as a sister. You are one of the three who remain in my life who I will stop at nothing to prevent harm coming to. You will be of great assistance to Merlin, I am sure - but I am also sure that you will be safe with him, for he is a man worthy of great trust."

Arthur looked to Merlin as he said these words. Merlin held his gaze intently and Arthur half expected him to reply with a statement about how Arthur's reign would be one of magnificence and he loved him. But all Merlin did was to nod solemnly.

"It brings me great pleasure to find that you believe me such a worthy match, your Majesty." He spoke firmly.

Arthur stole one last glance at Morgana and Gwen before he turned to Merlin. "Come with me to ready the Horses."

Merlin nodded and without another word to anyone in the room, they left, the guards parting like the red sea itself. Merlin was about to round a corner when Arthur jerked him back. Surprised, Merlin looked to Arthur for some sort of explanation but found nil save for Arthur jerking his thumb towards the corner. Confused, Merlin peered around the side and stifled a scream. About ten of them were present. They appeared to be humans, some of them Merlin recognized as Arthur's subjects. Yet, they somehow weren't. They wore dazed blank looks in their eyes. They were lead by a man wearing a guard's uniform which signalled that he was one of the Duke's guards.

"He uses magic." Merlin said, horrified. "The Duke . . . he has a whole colony of guards, all as powerful as he."

"We don't know if they are as powerful as he is . . . but they do have a lot of power, to control the unwilling minds of five all at the same time."

Merlin looked to Arthur in surprise. "How on earth do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I may have been reading up on some forbidden material."

Merlin's eyes looked at his King in absolute wonder. "You do more than I give you credit for."

"I wanted to know more about you." Arthur confessed. "You already knew so much about me . . . and yet, I suddenly discover that you have a talent that I've always known to be evil . . . a talent I knew very little about. I felt as if I was slacking."

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "I love you. And when this is over - I know that you are going to make a fantastic King."

It was definitely not the first time Merlin had told Arthur this, but it was definitely the first time that he had said it with such earnestly and such a look of . . . trust and dedication in the depths of his eyes.

"We need to get to safety." Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand.

"I know a way." Merlin promised.

Taking Arthur's hand in his own, he pulled him down the corridor and down into the dungeons, from there he wound himself and Arthur through several different corridors before they came out at the side of the palace into an alleyway of the Kingdom. Chaos was everywhere. It was obvious that the Duke's army had wasted no time from the death of Uther (only God knew what sort of magical signal the Duke had given off to allow them this information) to raise a forced army. One Camelot had to defeat.

Arthur looked around, trying to figure out how he and Merlin could get to the stables unnoticed. Merlin already knew what he was doing and began muttering a few magical words, but Arthur stopped him.

"Don't - he may have traced your magic. Using it in Camelot would be like sending up a red flag telling his army where you can be found."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "We wing it then?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, gaining strength from the obvious trust Merlin had in him. "We wing it." He confirmed.

They ran down the alleyway. Grabbing a rough woven piece of cloth, with a swift pull, Arthur pulled it apart and threw half of it to Merlin.

"Here, put it over your head. We stand a better chance if they can't see who we are."

Merlin was about to point out how obvious this was: surely a commoner had a better chance of not being murdered on the spot than the King. But he knew that regardless of his tough mask he wore now - Arthur was devastated. His Father had died straight before his own eyes. An experience like that . . . had to leave a mark on someone. Surely Arthur would not hold with this tough mask once all was said and done.

"Arthur." Merlin's voice was quiet and calm. Not panicked as Arthur would have expected it to be. He waited until Arthur met his eyes. "We're going to be okay."

Arthur nodded gruffly, praying that Merlin's words were correct.

With a deep breath, they ran for it. No one tried to restrain them, but it was difficult to find their way through all the chaos outside. People banged into them in their desperation to find cover from the wrath that had suddenly descended upon them. The smell of sweat and fear was dominant in the air.

They ran through the palace gates which mercifully had not yet been closed. It seemed a million years before they actually reached the stables. Arthur discarded his covering and Merlin did the same.

"Grab two horses. Morgana can share yours. I do not believe her to be strong enough now to be able to gallop on one as I require you to do so as soon as you are free of the palace gates."

Merlin did as he was told. Instead of leading the two horses out into the courtyard, Arthur and Merlin jumped onto their backs - not bothering to saddle them. They cantered out of the stables and into the courtyard just as Gwen was assisting Morgana down the stairs. Each wore a cloak. Morgana's face was disguised behind the hood and invisible in the dawning light. At least an hour must have passed since Uther's death.

Arthur assisted both Morgana and Gwen onto the Horses. Merlin made to mount the Horse in front of Morgana, but before he did so, he turned back to Arthur.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have to." Arthur's tone was sad, but firm.

"Can you not send guards with them?" Even as Merlin asked this, in desperation to stay with the man he loved . . . he knew it was hopeless. He could have said Arthur's answer in time to the King saying it himself.

"You are the only man I trust." He told him seriously. "You are the best to protect them. No one else I know is magical. You will be able to fight the Duke or anyone else equally if they find you. They will remain safe with you."

"Will you tell Gaius that I am safe?"

"I will ensure that he is aware that you have left safely."

Despite the presence of Gwen and Morgana and under the watching eyes of several guards, Merlin kissed Arthur. The kiss was fast - for they were on the brink of battle and no one knew who would live and who would die - yet it did not fail to convey all the love the pair shared. Anyone who witnessed the kiss would have walked away in bewilderment - wondering how they possibly could not have seen the romance in the dedication the pair had for each other.

"It is your fate to be the greatest King that Camelot has ever known." Merlin said when he broke the kiss. "And I have no doubt that you will not fail me or any of the Kings who have reigned before you to do as your destiny promises. You will not only be the greatest King that Camelot has ever known, but the greatest King the world has ever known. This I swear to you. You are a wonderful man . . . and there is simply no other way I can imagine your reign concluding. You will be the greatest King who ever lived."

As Arthur looked at Merlin, under all the layers of distress and sadness at seeing his Father fall . . . he felt something more. It was something that had always lurked there and he had always been aware of. It was the undeniable feeling of love. Under any emotion Arthur possessed, since the day he had met Merlin - and perhaps before he had met him - there had always been a feeling of sure, absolute love for someone. As he gazed at Merlin, any doubt he may have had that it was merely a fling dissolved. He was looking at a man to whose soul his was bound, a man who was his other half, a human being, a soul who completed him so perfectly it amazed him that he had ever debated whether or not the man shared his affections. He reached over and kissed Merlin again.

"I love you, Merlin." He said with intensity. "And I'm never going to hide it again. Once this is all over . . . you will return to Camelot with Gwen and Morgana . . . and I will see you crowned my Consort and declared my husband, if you will agree to the pair of titles I wish to bestow upon you."

It would have been easier if he had merely said: will you marry me?

"Yes." Merlin replied. "I do agree to both the titles."

"Swear it to me." Arthur replied somewhat desperately. "Swear to me that you will return and that when you do you will become my King Consort and husband. Promise me, Merlin . . . and never release yourself of the promise."

"Do it now." Merlin told Arthur.

"Do what?"

"Pronounce me your husband and Consort. You are King; you can do it whenever you wish."

"There is no ceremony -"

"It can be done formally once I return. Do it as a promise to both me and yourself - a promise that when this ends, Camelot will still remain. We still will remain . . . together."

Gwen, who had been watching the two men with an expression of surprise and happiness spread across her face, was surprised when Arthur turned to her. She had expected that the two men were lost in their own world to notice anything but each other.

"Gwen, you do it."

"Do what, my Lord?"

"Marry us."

"Me? I am not . . . I cannot . . ."

"As your King, I bestow upon you the power to do such an act under the Lord our God. I command that you marry us."

"As you wish, my Lord," She looked from Merlin to Arthur. "Do you, Merlin of Edor, take King Arthur of the House of Pendragon, King of Camelot to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Gwen could not remember the rest, so she made up words that sounded plausible. "Will you care for him both in sickness and heath and remain by his side through prosperity and desperation? Will you pledge your life to being his partner and equal, guiding him through the challenges of his life?"

Merlin clasped Arthur's hands firmly in his own. "I promise."

"And do you, my Lord, King Arthur of the House of Pendragon, King of Camelot take Merlin of Edor to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you care for him both in sickness and health and remain by his side through prosperity and desperation? Will you pledge your life to being his partner and equal, guiding him through the challenges of his life?"

"I promise so to do."

"By the power vested in me, under the eyes of God and your Kingdom, I present you bound in holy matrimony."

The pair shared another kiss, when they separated, Arthur said. "Kneel before me."

Had Arthur said those words to him in any other place or situation, Merlin would have burst out laughing before coming back with an amusing retort. Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Merlin said nothing and merely did as he was told.

"By this union formed between us, I am vested with the power to present upon you the title of a King. And thus I do." Arthur touched his shoulders lightly with his right hand. "For I name thee, His Majesty, King Merlin of the House of Pendragon, Lord Sorcerer and King Consort of Camelot."

Merlin inhaled deeply. All of this was so hasty, so informal that it was hard to believe that he really held the title of 'King Consort' and this was not all child's play. But the King held absolute rule in Camelot and his word was law. Regardless of how he presented his rule, it was still law. Regardless of how he had been crowned (theoretically) Merlin still was King Consort.

"My Lord," Morgana had said nothing in this meeting, but as Arthur and Merlin gazed up at her, they saw her head was bowed in respect.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. "Merlin, promise me that you will take over the Kingdom should I fall."

"I swear it," Merlin replied.

Arthur reached down and kissed his husband a final a time. "Go, now."

Merlin did not reply and only swung himself up onto the Horse in front of Morgana. He looked down at Arthur, uttering one last promise before he departed.

"I will return."

And with that, the Horse reared, charging forward through the gates. Arthur watched his Consort go with a heavy heart, for he wondered (and doubted) that he would ever lay eyes upon the other man again.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. A King's Wizard PART TWO

Author's Note: 

Okay... I think I'll probably be able to wrap up this story later this week (due to me having the week off school) which will mean that my attentions will be turned to completing 'To Marry a Prince' (which should be wrapped up by Christmas). After that, I'll write the second draft of my novel (which I'll complete in April) and then turn my attention back to FanFiction. :)

As always, thanks for the story alerts/reviews!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

The trio rode well into the next day and night before they decided that it was safe for them to stop. Although in the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning each shivered uncomfortably on their saddle, Merlin refused to stop and set up a campsite. He had promised Arthur to bring Morgana and Gwen to safety and in fact - it was merely exhaustion that persuaded the Wizard King to stop.

It was in a little village in the north of the Kingdom that they stopped; a place where Merlin ensured that the news of Camelot's oncoming downfall had not yet touched. There was one high street, with two shops and a tavern. Merlin left Gwen outside with Morgana as he went into the tavern to enquire about a room.

"Who's stayin' in it?" The innkeeper asked, crossing his arms. He was a tall, burly man who did not quite trust the look of the young man standing before him. There was something of a secretive behaviour in the way he stood, a secretive shadow in his eyes.

"I and two ladies," Merlin responded.

The man threw back his head and laughed. "You expect me to allow you to bed with two ladies? What kind of place do you think I'm runnin' here? A brothel?"

"We just need cover for one night. We've been riding since yesterday at dawn without rest. Please give us a room for the night and a stable for our horses." Merlin's eyes turned pleading. "The ladies need sleep and we haven't got enough dosh on us to pay for two rooms . . . please."

"Absolutely not, I'd be the disgrace of the entire town."

"I can assure you that we will leave well before day fall; no one will ever know that we were here."

"I demand that you give us a room, no questions asked!" Merlin's tiredness was overtaking his ability to talk his way through things.

As the innkeeper watched, it appeared that a very serious emotion flashed in the young man's eyes. As the younger man's words registered, the innkeeper's humour began to seep through his general annoyance at being pulled from his drinks at this hour. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Who on earth do you think you are? The King?"

Merlin smiled, mentally noting the irony in his quip.

"Give us a room." He repeated, although his tone was not demanding nor even questioning, it was a calm tone; one might use to calm a rabid animal before they chose to sedate it. The innkeeper furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out the other man's motives, before all previous thought left his mind, all he could focus on was the stranger's blue eyes.

"How can I be of assistance, sir?"

"I need a room, can you provide it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can you also provide housing for our horses?"

"Of course,"

"Wait here."

"Yes sir,"

Merlin turned on his heel and left the entrance hall, going to the door. When he spotted Gwen and Morgana lurking in the shadows, he raised his arm gesturing them forward. They both ran, careful to make very little sound. They came through the aging door and into the entrance hall. Gwen was slightly frightened by the sight of the innkeeper, who stared at Merlin as if Merlin was God himself.

"Don't worry," Merlin whispered to Gwen, taking some of the bags she had hastily packed upon Arthur's order. "I've only bewitched him."

Gwen was too tired to really comprehend Merlin's use of magic so she made no reply and merely filed it away to become used to later. With her hands free from the bags, it was easy for her to take Morgana's hand beneath the Lady's cloak. Morgana shook from cold. Gwen pulled her near and put her arm tightly around her beautiful lover.

"You will be able to sleep soon," She promised. Morgana nodded, teeth chattering and leaned into Gwen's shoulder.

Feeling a pang for Arthur as he regarded the two lovers, Merlin turned back to the innkeeper and ordered him to take them to one of his rooms. He complied obediently and took them up a flight of stairs and through two hallways before they came to another worn door. Merlin was surprised how run-down the village appeared, but then concluded that it was not all that surprising, due to its distance from the city which would make it difficult to have supplies delivered more than once or twice a year, so, like Ealdor, the village would have to make do with the supplies that they could make themselves.

The room they were presented with was rather small. It held one bed and a pallet on the floor. There was a large fireplace and a reasonably sufficient wood supply. That was one thing that Merlin knew that the village would not fall short of - for they were surrounded by woodland. Merlin was grateful that they had come upon this village, for although the woods did provide cover, in the case of attack; Merlin thought it would be easier to slip away in a crowd of hysterical people than it would be to slip silently into woodland.

"Take the bed." Merlin told Gwen. "I'll sleep on the pallet."

"You're a King." Morgana said, startling both Gwen and Merlin. "It would be something ranging around treason for us to make you sleep on a pallet on the floor."

Merlin chuckled, glad to find that Morgana appeared not to be too damaged from her ordeal, she said little, but when she did, it was clear to Merlin that the woman had not been lost in sadness and invasion. Hurt and traumatized undoubtedly (to be invaded was one of nature's worst crimes) but not beyond repair. In a sense, Merlin was thankful that he had taken her and her lover away from Camelot. For awhile she would not be under the pressure as a public figure she would be able to relax with her lover and find some peace.

"I'm uncrowned and unknown to most of Camelot. I'm hardly a King."

"The King himself named you as such. Arthur is a respectable person and now his word is law. You are King and there is no way that I'm going to allow you to sleep on a floor as a result." Morgana's tone was firm. "Gwen and I will sleep on the pallet; you will sleep in the bed."

"I learned long ago that King must be willing to sacrifice himself in the place of his subjects. I hardly think that sleeping on the floor can be compared to that, but to be a worthy Consort of King Arthur I should echo his morals, after all Gwen believes that we are two sides of the same coin." He smiled up at Gwen, who was busily arranging pillows and blankets on the bed.

"In more ways than one, I realize now." She smiled. "Morgana, you need sleep more than any of us, let his Majesty do as he pleases, take the bed."

"'His Majesty'?" Merlin repeated, laughing. "It's only me."

Gwen's answer came with utter serious. "It is a title that is yours, Merlin. When we return to Camelot - and we will, under the rule of Arthur - he will officially crown you his Consort. 'Your Majesty' is the title bestowed upon the Monarch's spouse, who in this case, is you."

"No, it's not." Merlin replied. "By Arthur proclaiming his marriage to me . . . he's sacrificed any chance he has of an heir. I can't let him do that."

Gwen responded with astonishing furry. "Arthur's ability to produce an heir? You are going to throw away your chance at happiness purely for something fixable? I do not think that the subjects of Camelot care if Arthur's heir is his own son as long as his heir is a Pendragon by blood."

Merlin turned to Morgana. "I cannot ask you to bear a child simply for something that is Arthur's concern."

Gwen said nothing to this, but as Merlin thought it over, he realized that it was very likely that he and Gwen were thinking the same thing with regard to an heir. Morgana was undoubtedly not as pure as she had been before the Duke of Rhawin had arrived in Camelot. Morgana looked at both of them irritably.

"Oh don't act like you haven't thought about it!" She snapped after a moment of silence. "I could easily be carrying the Duke's child who rightfully would be a Pendragon."

Merlin looked to Gwen uneasily, carefully avoiding Morgana's eyes. "It is definitely possible. If the Duke managed to impregnate you . . . and you bear a child and Duke still lives . . . even Arthur cannot deny that the child is the closest blood relative he has, the child would be the heir apparent."

"And unless Arthur has a child of his own, there is no chance of being able to change the line of succession. It is King Francis all over again."

"Which is why I cannot be Arthur's Consort," Merlin said firmly. "Arthur needs to have a child as soon as possible . . . and as much as I love him that is something I cannot do for him."

"Isn't there a spell that will turn you into a woman?"

"I don't think Arthur would be that pleased with that option." Merlin said. "Considering that the term 'homosexual' does refer to being attracted to people of the same gender."

"It is unfair of you to think about this without Arthur here." Gwen said. "Merlin, I know you want to do the best for everyone and everything, but you have to recognize that Arthur does have views and feelings about this. For all we know, in the span of time we've been gone; he's named his Mother's cousin's child as the heir. He may have already dealt with this . . . and if it is not, you have to remember that he has a say in your relationship too. You can't just run off without talking to him first."

Merlin sighed; not bothering to mention that he would rather see Arthur married to another before his very own eyes than leave his King. He was bound to Camelot and its ruler now. Nothing he could ever do, ever say would separate his soul and destiny from Arthur's. The reign of King Arthur - and Merlin's destiny - had been linked since the beginning of time.

Merlin stood and with very little effort (due to his magic) he created a roaring fire. He looked at both Morgana and Gwen and forced himself to smile, despite their rather die circumstances.

"Come now, you both will share the bed. I doubt I'll find much rest there anyway. I would rather not take advantage of it on those grounds as well as the fact that you two both look absolutely knackered and as we must set off before dawn . . ."

"Merlin don't be silly, we will stay here at least a week. It is pointless to continue into the wilderness if we are exhausted."

"Arthur wanted me to take you both to safety and if that is what the King wishes that is what I'll do." Merlin's voice was noble. It annoyed Gwen.

"For goodness sake, Merlin - stop acting as if you must always act noble! This is no novel where the hero must act with nobility so that the reader is taught a valuable lesson. Honour does not matter now. Doing what is honourable is not always right!"

"How could taking you and Morgana to safety not be right?"

"Because when you were bound, you promised to protect Arthur. How is leaving Camelot and leaving the King to his own devices keeping that promise?"

"I did as Arthur wanted. He is a strong solider, he will lead Camelot to safety once more."

"He will do so, even if it results in his death."

Merlin did not try and hide the uncomfortable feeling that encircled his heart. For he knew that Gwen was correct, Arthur would gladly sacrifice himself in the place of his people. Even without swearing to any oaths in a formal ceremony, Merlin of all people should know how much the King cared for his people. The Great Dragon telling him of his need to care for Arthur and protect him echoed in his mind. Uncomfortably, Merlin tried to ignore it and draw himself up with regal airs which he would never really have.

"I promised him that I will care for Camelot in his death. My promise is to keep you safe and if need-be rule Camelot."

Morgana flared up. She had been containing a lot of anger and now she directed it firmly at Merlin.

"You love my brother." She said. There was no room left to question her words. "And therefore I believe that it is in your duty - in your heart, soul and overall word that you return to him and protect him. Gwen and I are not weak and limp damsels. We will be able to care for ourselves if you chose to return."

Merlin sighed. "I can't -"

"You are a King, Merlin. Act like one. Your place is fighting beside Arthur, not out in the middle of nowhere protecting us." Morgana said.

"She is right, you know." Gwen said softly, resting her hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin shook his head and stood up. "I really don't know what I'm going to do." He told the two women. "All I know is that we need sleep now. We'll be able to think clearly about our next move after we've slept."

Gwen and Morgana both were displeased with this answer, but said nothing because they recognized that Merlin's words did hold some truth to them. No one would be able to make any reasonable choices when fighting with the exhaustion that threatened to overpower all of them. Upon Merlin's further insistence, Gwen and Morgana took the bed. Merlin crawled into his pallet by the fire and closed his eyes.

That night, he dreamed of Arthur.

_He was face down in... sand Merlin realized. Sunlight spread over his back, warming his shoulders. Laugher nearby made Merlin look up. What he saw, made him scramble to his feet, brushing excess sand off of his red shirt and jacket. _

_First, the background scenery was breathtaking. There was a bright blue sea, which lapped upon the sandy shore. In the distance, Merlin could see breathtaking cliffs, upon which the sea grew more savage, creating hard tides, which slammed into the rocks with an astonishingly loud clash, falling away in a mist of white bubbles. Sunlight illuminated it all, causing the entire scene to take on a heavenly glow. _

_But it was not the scenery which made Merlin's heart clench as it did. Further down on the beach, oblivious to Merlin's presence or anything else, was an old couple. As Merlin walked towards the ocean, he saw Knights bearing the arms of Pendragon dotted along the seashore, obviously guarding the couple. It was obvious that the two men who walked together were in fact a couple - if it had not been for their interlaced hands, Merlin would have known it anyway. There was something of a bond that they obviously shared. There was tenderness in the way they looked at each other and as their lips moved as they spoke to one another, though Merlin could not hear the words that they spoke. _

Merlin woke with a jolt; he knew he had just dreamed of him and Arthur in old age. He was surprised to find that hot tears were streaking down the sides of his face, into his hair. The room still lay in darkness and he could hear Gwen and Morgana's deep breathing as they took in long needed sleep. Yet, even as Merlin shifted onto his side and shut his eyes from the darkness once more, he could not find sleep.

His body yearned for Arthur, so much to a point where he burned for the other man. Merlin turned onto his front, pressing his fists against his chest, hoping to fill the hole that he felt had been ripped into his chest. Gwen was right, Arthur could be dead by now and Merlin wouldn't even know. His destiny was tied to Arthur's. He had long believed that destiny was a chosen thing, but now he believed that there was a point where destiny fell past your grasp. The point when you found someone who completed you. Someone who completed you as well as Arthur completed Merlin.

It was dawn when Merlin finally decided that he would not be able to get to sleep again. Despite his exhaustion, his need to return to Arthur was far too great. Using magic to produce paper and ink, Merlin left a note for Gwen and Morgana assuring them that he would return momentarily to the bedroom. He made his way through the quiet tavern down to the bar; oddly enough it was still open at this time of night. No one but the barman and a figure in a dark cloak were there. Merlin sat himself as far away as the hunched figure and ordered a pint of beer. Drinking in the morning was definitely something that Merlin advised against - yet right then, he needed a drink.

The hooded figure responded oddly when Merlin spoke to ask for the pint. Merlin tried to act as if he hadn't noticed and began to wonder if the hooded figure was someone he should consider as a threat. In the back of his mind, Merlin began to pull up memory loss and defensive spells he had learned.

"Will you be ordering another one?" The bartender asked.

Merlin was halfway through his pint of beer by this point. He briefly considered the bartender's question, before nodding. Merlin knew that he would be riding out on very little money and hardly any sleep, intoxication (in moderation) might be able to assist his focus. Unsure where the logic in that thought came from and not caring anyway - Merlin responded positively.

"Probably,"

The hooded figure turned again towards him. "Merlin? Is that you?"

At hearing his name, Merlin jumped, focusing his entire self on the figure. "How do you know who I am?"

"You don't recognize me?" The hooded figure threw back his hood with a dramatic flourish. Merlin smiled with absolute astonishment, feeling immediately foolish at wondering if the other man was actually a threat.

"Lancelot!"

"In the flesh," Lancelot smiled, before his expression became far more perplexed. "What're you doing here, Merlin? Did Arthur exile you?"

"Far from it, I'm here with Gwen and Morgana."

Lancelot's eyebrows furrowed. "You're certainly a trip Merlin. You're abducting them, then?"

"No. Think of it as being on the run for our lives."

"What happened?" Lancelot's voice turned serious.

As Merlin explained it all briefly - the Duke's arrival to Arthur assisting them to escape, ending with him being proclaimed Arthur's Consort - Lancelot's expression ranged from somewhere between astonishment and disbelief.

"Under attack? How is Arthur going to manage that?"

"Without magic?" Merlin shook his head. "I have no idea. The only way I've found to fight magic so far is... with magic."

Lancelot gave Merlin a knowing glance. "I'm sure, being smart women, Gwen and Morgana have already suggested this to you - but in the case that Arthur needs magic - why aren't you in Camelot with them?"

oOo

"Thank you!" Gwen said her tone somewhat exasperated after Lancelot had once again told Merlin that he would take Gwen and Morgana the rest of the way to safety as Merlin returned to Camelot. "Merlin's place is beside Arthur. Something he - nor the King, for that matter - realized!"

"He wanted to get us to safety. He wanted you to get us to safety. You have." Gwen said. "We are far enough away from Camelot to be considered safe. You know?"

"Arthur said -"

"Merlin. I can keep them both safe for you." Lancelot said. "Your place is with Arthur, you belong at his side."

"Merlin, please go." Morgana said.

Merlin looked at the three. "If I did not know better, I would expect that you all wanted me as far away from you all as possible."

"Of course not!" Gwen said. "In fact, I feel far more protected with your magic than without. I only recognize that Camelot will probably benefit more from your magic than we will."

"Arthur will not hear of me leaving you unprotected."

"They will not be unprotected." Lancelot said softly, Merlin looked to him. "I have a castle about five miles west of this village. It is an old family home that has just come into my custody and I am happy to shield the Lady Morgana as well as the Lady Guinevere from any harm."

Merlin's body ached to agree to Lancelot's word and to call the Great Dragon and arrive back in Camelot. He longed to stand beside Arthur and rescue him from any horrible fate the Duke had laid upon him. Yet, his sense of duty stopped him from saying any of this, until he had gained Morgana and Gwen's approval.

"Do you agree?"

"Yes!"

"Of course we do!" Morgana said, laughing for the first time since her grave encounter. "I would much rather sleep knowing that you are in Camelot with Arthur fighting that horrible man than with us using very little magic to protect us!"

Merlin rode for Camelot that night.


	14. A King's Wizard PART THREE

Author's Note: A King's Wizard

Originally, I planned this story in two parts, the first one ("A Wizard's Prince") and second ("A King's Wizard") deciding that the two different plotlines wouldn't work, I replanned it completely... but now that Arthur isn't a Prince anymore, I figured that I couldn't keep with the previous title. So think of it as a two part story... sort of like the Kissed by an Angel/The Game books that are now being sold as one, if that makes sense. :)

I looked today, and to date, this story has forty seven "favourite story" credits, making it the third most favourited story I've written (behind Until the Last Rose Dies and Vampire Academy MSN)... and it comes in first for "story alerts" with a mind boggling NINETY SEVEN (!) alerts! I am extremely greatful to you all, my absolutely amazing readers! I really can't thank you all enough! You are all fab!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

It was not a minute after Merlin had disappeared into the dawning light that a huge force slammed into Arthur, sending both him and his attacker flying several feet. Arthur reached blindly for the sword at his waist, his arm was grabbed by the attacker, a hand clamping over his mouth smothering any outcry that came from the King. As Arthur watched, about a dozen arrows shot past the place where Arthur had stood a second earlier.

"I apologise, Your Majesty."

"Leon!"

A flood of relief flew through Arthur as he regarded the Knight and his training partner. Leon offered him a brief smile before grabbing the King's arm, pulling him down a corridor. Arthur need not be told to stay silent. His heart hammered in his chest as he heard soldiers messily clattering onto the palace courtyard. Maybe it was the arrows aimed directly at him, but something told Arthur that the soldiers he heard were not those under his command.

"Have you got your keys with you?"

"Of course."

"To the vaults?" Sir Leon questioned.

Arthur thought briefly. "Why do we need to go there?"

"It contains the crown, Your Majesty."

Arthur realized what Leon was getting at. "If the Duke gets to it before us..."

As his Father's son, Arthur did have all the rights to the Kingdom and the title of 'King' well within his grasp; no one would dare question the young man's right to the throne. Yet... once the Duke was able to have himself crowned, it would become very difficult, for as King, Drake could easily have Arthur and the Pendragon dynasty declared the 'pretended' royalty of Camelot. Arthur knew that some would support him and believe him the real King... but with magic such as he had seen in Morgana's chambers a few hours previously, one would have to have unquestionably strong courage to remain strong to their loyalty to Arthur... for surely, there would be a horrible punishment for acting against the 'real' King.

"Yes. He has already dominated most of the city with his army. He had several of King Francis's troops (unbeknownst to Francis) waiting around the city. It is obvious to an idiot that he has been planning this for quite a long time... and surprisingly, none of us caught it."

Arthur nodded; they had reached a flight of steps. Leon stepped aside, motioning that Arthur should go before him. Arthur usually would have protested this, but in that moment, he knew that they had not time to question simple things of the honour and respect showed to a King. He hurried before Leon, descending the steps as quickly as possible. Arthur need not wait until Leon came before him to find his way, after all... he had been the Prince, these vaults and secret passageways had been known to him from a small age.

What met Arthur when he came to the locked room that held the crown jewels was the presence of other Knights. They bowed to the surprised King, uttering 'Your Majesty' in greeting as they did so.

"How are you all here?" Arthur asked.

"We all dispersed from the Lady Morgana's chambers," Leon explained. "I knew the way down here and I decided that it would be the safest place to hide... until we located you. Perhaps you know of a safer place, Your Majesty?"

Arthur shook his head. "The crown jewels are the most preciously guarded artefacts in Camelot. You have come to the safest place."

"Right, shall we get on with it, then?" Another familiar voice spoke up.

Arthur looked around, his face lighting up when he spotted Gwaine. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Gwaine smiled and shrugged. "I heard there was gonna be a wedding, I couldn't miss that, could I? I'm pretty fucking glad that I decided to come back when I did. It seems like it's going to be pretty exciting, to be fair."

Some of the other knights in the room appeared to be horrified by the language that Gwaine had used whilst addressing the King, but Arthur didn't care. He smiled, grateful to have someone around who easily could lighten a mood which seemed like it would remain dark for, well, eternity. He had not noticed that Leon had gone and returned, this time holding a very old gold headpiece.

"If I may interrupt?"

Arthur turned to Leon. "Of course."

"Sire, we do not know if Drake, the Duke of Rhawin has located us yet. I would be honoured if you would be obliged as to retrieve and accept the crown."

Arthur nodded, his hand trailing down to the keychain at his belt. "Of course, you are right. Time is valuable."

The knights parted as if they were the red sea themselves as Arthur walked to the far end of the room and stood before an ornate chest. He selected the key that had forever been present on his belt, but he had never before found a use for. Glancing around the room at the serious-faced knights, Arthur knelt before the chest, slipping the key into the lock and turning it. It opened with a click. Arthur's breath caught in his throat and there was an ageless moment of stillness, before the young King reached forward and opened the chest. It opened with a creek; Arthur pushed it back fully and then sat back on his heels, to survey the contents.

He drew in breath and then stood, his gaze resting again on Leon. "Will you do the honours?" Arthur gestured towards the chest. "It is against Camelot's ancient laws for a King to crown himself."

Leon drew in a sharp breath, mirroring the one his King had produced a moment before. "I would be honoured."

Arthur nodded towards the chest again. "The power is in within your hands, Sir Leon."

Leon strode forward on shaky legs. He bent over and retrieved the crown. Arthur stepped to the middle of the room, the centre of a circle of Knights. They all watched rigid - for they recognized that despite the informality of it, this was a true coronation, something none of them had ever attended, due to Uther having been crowned at least a decade before their own birth. If asked, none of the Knights would reply that they never wished to attend a royal coronation ever again: they only wanted one King ruling during their lifetime.

"If you would kneel, Your Majesty."

Arthur did so, acting with such grace and seriousness, that it was hard for the room's occupants to remember that they were in a drifty, dusty room below the city in comparison to the ornate throne room which the Pendragon ruler so often occupied.

"Do you Arthur of the House of Pendragon solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Camelot, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you His Majesty King Arthur of the House of Pendragon, King of Camelot. Long live the King!" Leon lowered the crown onto Arthur's head.

"Long live the King!" The room repeated in unison and as he heard this, Arthur could not help the wide smile that spread across his face as he rose, facing his Knights.

oOo

As expected, people fled to Arthur. It had not taken long for the Duke to terrorize Camelot and as a result, Knights had gone out directing those who required safety to the underground rooms which Arthur occupied. He saw many who ran to him and clutched the young King, begging for mercy and begging to be promised safely and prosperity. Arthur tried his best to be reassuring and put forward a brave face, but in the privacy of the Knights Chamber, Arthur was not as careful in covering his true worry.

While he put about five Knights in charge of the care of his people, Arthur spent most of his time in the Knights Chamber with the remaining Knights, trying to draft out a fast and speedy yet still successful war plan. On occasion, when parts of the plan were finalized, Arthur addressed his supporters, explaining in complete and total detail what their requirements were.

It was the evening of the forth day when they came up with a proper war plan. The Knights would act foolishly and immediately attack the throne room, that way the Duke would be held up and reasonably unaware of the lesser trained attackers who were descending upon the palace. It would give a secret element of surprise and general suspense. Arthur had full faith in the plan, something which he spoke of widely as he addressed the large group of supporters who had been living beneath the ancient legendary city.

"It has been an honour to be served by all of you. Each of you has shown me amazing dedication this past week... and for that, I thank you." Arthur glanced briefly at Leon, who stood at his side, directing the order at him. "Should anything occur which would result in my death, my orders are that you locate my Consort and heir: Merlin. He is an intelligent and caring leader who I have faith will do well to serve Camelot and bring about justice upon my fatality."

He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Well then, shall we depart?"

He lowered his head. "Your Majesty."

oOo

Never, had Arthur believed that he would have to break into his own palace. About twenty Knights had already sworn their loyalty to Arthur... twenty Knights was nothing compared to the massive magical power that the Duke possessed, but Arthur prayed hourly that it would be enough strength to break into the castle and take the Duke.

It was night when roughly two dozen Knights and one King emerged from the vaults beneath Camelot's palace. They moved silently, almost like a killer in the night. For in truth that was what they were. In all their preparation, in all their planning, they had but one goal in mind: end the life of Drake, King of Camelot. Arthur turned to all of them, before they made their way towards the front of the palace.

Arthur turned back to his Knights. "On my signal,"

Since they used a secret door in the main gate, the group had very little problems actually getting into the palace itself. They filed out into a deserted corridor, Arthur's heart clenched to find that the Pendragon arms which adorned almost every corridor had been ripped down and already replaced with the arms of the Duke. Arthur said nothing and only motioned for the Knights to follow him. They slipped soundlessly down corridors that Arthur had lived in since infancy, reaching the curling staircase before the throne room.

"Attack!" Arthur cried.

The Knights ran forward, crashing through the curiously unguarded doors. For a moment, there was complete chaos and the Duke, who. But Arthur had greatly mistaken the power the Duke had. Despite their element of surprise, he managed to react accordingly, slamming most of the Knights who accompanied King Arthur against the palace walls. They recovered quickly from the impact and ran forward, trying to surround Arthur. Due to the vast number of guards present in the room, they failed, and were taken hostage. Arthur stood alone at the base of the throne, before the Duke.

The Duke laughed evilly and stepped forward, circling Arthur, who stood still and straight, poised for any oncoming attack.

"Contain him!" The Duke gestured forward, guards ran forward, grabbing Arthur roughly. The Duke smiled stepping before Arthur. "_King_ Arthur." He sheered. "It is an honour to see you again... for I have been waiting until this moment to be properly crowned. I figured it would be just plain rude if I caused you to miss it."

"You have no right to the throne!" Arthur yelled, struggling against his guards.

"Neither did your Father, if you do recall." The Duke replied. "He killed our previous monarch in battle... if he had failed, you would not have any right. You wouldn't even exist, in fact... for your Father would not have had such a desperate need for an heir."

"My Father's victory was because God believed him to have divine right to the throne and my people!"

"That... or we can credit his succession to plain, unfair magic," The Duke smiled again. "Regardless, I have taken your palace and land. You, Arthur Pendragon, have no longer a right to the throne."

"You're wrong."

The Duke chuckled. "And what are you going to do? Fight me for it with your army of twenty men?"

"I will fight you."

This seemed only to further amuse the Duke. "Bring forth the crown." He ordered a servant and as if it had been lying in wait, another servant hurried forth with the crown. Arthur struggled against his guards.

"You can't! You have no right to the throne!"

"I have a right to anything, now. You have fallen, Arthur Pendragon." The Duke came to stand before the throne and the Archbishop of Camelot was brought forward by guards. Arthur had not noticed the old man in the room. A wave of sympathy passed through him, as he realized that the man must have been kept and starved since the attack. The crown was thrust into the old man's frail hands. The man looked to Arthur, before he was roughly shoved by one of the guards.

"Get on with it then!"

He stepped forward, stumbling before he managed to right himself before the Duke. "By the divine power vested in me, I pronounce you Drake, King of Camelot."

The Archbishop placed the crown (not the one used to crown Arthur, for that was kept safely in the vaults beneath Camelot, but nonetheless, it still counted well for the act) immediately the entire Duke's loyal guards dropped to their knees. Arthur remained standing, held by his guards. The Duke looked to him angrily; his fists gripping hard into the armrests of the throne he now sat himself him.

"Will you not bow before your King?"

"The people will never accept you as their King!" Arthur shouted. "And neither will I! I will never willingly bow before you!"

"An act of treason... hmm, now Arthur, as you were brought up in a highly political family, I expect you would understand what the punishment for treason is?"

"I have committed no act of treason." Arthur replied, calmly. "You are not King of Camelot."

"I see I have no choice, then: accept me as your King, or you will die."

Arthur looked up to the Duke, and replied firmly. "I will never recognize you as my King. You can beat me, you can throw unimaginable cruelty and torture my way you can even kill me... but I will never, ever recognize you as my King. And I know that as long as I do not bend, neither will Camelot."

The doors burst open. "Your Majesty, they are attacking the palace! It is a proper rebellion!"

The Duke threw back his head and laughed. "Is this what you planned for me, Arthur? Have your untrained not magical people come to fight me? Very well," Drake, King of Camelot rose, "Send my Knights out to challenge them. Arthur, be ready to witness your people and Kingdom fall."

"My Kingdom will never fall as long as I am King."

"You are a foolish man, Arthur Pendragon." He leaned back in the throne, obviously relishing the drama of each word. "Very well, since you will not accept my rule, I am left with very little choice: I sentence you, Arthur the pretended King of Camelot to death. You will be burned at the stake at dawn. Take him away."

"You can kill me!" Arthur shouted as he was pulled from the room. "But Camelot will never accept you as their ruler!"

The last Arthur saw of the throne room was it breaking into chaos. His Knights jumped from their guards and ran, fighting and killing. Above it all, he could hear the Duke shouting about getting Knights out to fight the people rebelling outside. And then the doors closed, shutting it all from the King.

The guards pulled Arthur from the room and down into the dungeons before shoving him roughly into a cell. Arthur ran forward, trying to reach the door before they locked it, but he was too late. He hit his first against the door, fighting to get out, he thought of his keys and reached for them, but the Duke's Knight saw this and reached his hand forward, shouting a spell which Arthur did not understand, but the lock melted over and hardened, obscuring the lock and trapping Arthur.

oOo

Merlin arrived in Camelot six days after he had been crowned Consort. Oddly, there weren't any guards at the gates to the city, Merlin saw this and urged his Horse faster. The walls of the palace looked dark and looming but not powerful and majestic as he normally found them. Hardly anyone was out on the street, doors were so firmly shut it was obvious even from this distance that they were latched. Merlin dismounted, taking the reins of his horse in his left hand.

And then someone grabbed him. Unsure of whom his attacker was, Merlin shouted the first curse that came into his head. It was thankfully not a lethal one, for the man he threw off him was Gwaine. Gwaine flew through the air and into a nearby stand which had been abandoned nearly a week previously. Having taken several bad blows in bar fights long before completing his Knighthood in Camelot, this thankfully did not knock him out. Gwaine scrambled to his feet, struggling in the dim morning light to see who his attacker was. Merlin leaned forward, waiting for another attack.

"Merlin wait!"

Surprised that his attacker knew his name, Merlin was caught off guard. He looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself! In the name of Camelot and King Arthur, I demand that you - "

"Merlin, relax, it's only me." Gwaine came closer. Recognizing him, a giddy smile spread across Merlin's face as he stepped forward and met his old friend in a hug.

"Gwaine, I could have killed you!"

Gwaine smirked. "Not likely, Your Majesty. I'm used to taking hits."

"Arthur's announced it, then?" Merlin questioned, referring to his personal title.

"Yes. He's also officially named you his heir."

Merlin looked around, excepting to see Arthur watching their exchange from the shadows. "Where is he?"

"Er . . ."

"Gwaine," Merlin's voice had turned serious and a pit of dread coiled in his lower stomach, the world began to have a dreamlike quality to it. "_Where is Arthur?_"

Gwaine took a long look at Merlin, knowing without a doubt that if he shared the King Regents true location, Merlin would neglect Camelot and stop at nothing to save the King. If he already claimed Arthur's death, Merlin would be broken but upon his lover's last wish ascend as the Regent King of Camelot and lead the Kingdom to greatness. Even then, though there was the chance that Merlin may learn the truth about Arthur's whereabouts (and soon to be death) and never forgive himself.

"Gwaine, tell me where Arthur is."

"The Duke has taken him prisoner after an attack on the castle..." Gwaine spoke so hesitantly, so slowly that Merlin considered forcing the words out of him via magic. "...He has been stripped of his crown - the Duke was crowned before him... and is to be executed at dawn."

"_What? _Gwaine - it's nearly dawn now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"We cannot simply leave Arthur to die!"

"It was his orders that we do so."

"Well... that's stupid. Camelot will stand, but without Arthur it will be so much harder. Does he not realize that if he falls all of his people will believe this fight lost and give up hope?"

"That lies within your grasp, Your Majesty. When Arthur falls, you will become King." Gwaine replied. "It will become your duty to show the people of Camelot that just because Arthur fell, not all is at a loss... in fact that nothing is, for you are their strong and dedicated ruler, promised to rule in the memory of your lover."

"That won't be required." Merlin said. "Arthur isn't going to fall. We're going to save him."

"He doesn't want that." Gwaine objected.

"Of course he does! He isn't suicidal."

"Yes... but he doesn't want people risking their lives to save him. He won't have anyone die for him. Come to think of it, he is remarkably humble for a King."

"I don't bloody care if he doesn't want anyone saving him - _I'm _going to go save him because I won't let him die." Merlin started forward. "He is being kept in the castle dungeons, I assume?"

Gwaine caught Merlin's arm, suddenly understanding the seriousness of what the Consort intended to do. "Merlin, you can't."

"Gwaine... I can't - I _won't_ sit around and watch him die." Merlin replied steadily.

Gwaine stared at the Consort, trying to figure out if it was any use arguing with him about the statement. In the few days he had spent in Camelot, the Knight had learned a lot about himself and the difference between honour and what was right. For he had learned and realized in that moment that doing what was honourable was not always right: but doing what was right was always honourable. And what was honourable in this moment, Gwaine reasoned, was to pull the Consort from his crazy plan of rescuing the King. What was right... well; if he allowed Merlin to go henceforth with this... it could easily kill both of them, leaving Camelot exposed and prone the danger and cruelty that the new King would thrust upon the Kingdom.

Gwaine nodded. "Okay, I'm in. How do we do it?"

oOo

Needless to say, Arthur had very little sleep that night. How on earth was a man who was facing certain death the following day meant to sleep when he knew exactly how much time he had left? When he knew the age he would die at? When he knew that he had already bid the one person who meant everything goodbye? There was nothing that would calm Arthur enough to the point where he would be able to find enough peace to sleep. His chest hurt, not because of his fate - he had brought that upon himself - but with the fact that he had no more time with Merlin. Merlin had arrived in Camelot three years previously... and he had wasted most them. All those nights he could have spent loving Merlin, he had spent desiring him with no absolution. So much time had been wasted.

"Oh Merlin," Arthur whispered to himself, his hands covering his face, fingers tangling themselves in his golden-blonde hair. "If I could just _see_ you again..."

Uther had taught his son from a young age that men don't cry. Crying was a sign of weakness in the face of the enemy. Any real man could keep his emotions firmly locked within his heart. A common man couldn't possibly cry without disgrace, let alone a Prince... or now, a King. Although Arthur had shown no weakness in the face of the Duke, he felt painfully weak at that moment. So much time had been lost... it was all such a waste. So, not for Camelot, not for his upcoming doom, but for his lover, Arthur silently wept.

Damn! Damn! Damn! Why had Arthur not seen Merlin's obvious affection for him after the King-then-Prince had managed to retrieve the flower that later saved Merlin's life after Merlin had endangered his own life saving Arthur's? Arthur closed his eyes, letting the tears stream down his face. He clearly remembered every moment he had spent with Merlin, straight to the first time had laid eyes on the outspoken young man...

"_Where's the target?" Prince Arthur drawled: it was a trick question. The Prince, not being blind could obviously see the target he required some ten feet from where he stood. _

_His then-manservant looked up, somewhat surprised that his Prince had reached such a level of stupidity. "There, sir?" He questioned, nodding towards the target in question and assuming that a son of Uther Pendragon couldn't possibly be that dim-witted. _

"_It's titled towards the sun." Arthur drawled, annoyed that he even had to point this out to the dim-witted servant. _

_The servant knew what Arthur wanted, but surely the Prince could see that his hands were full carrying the tray of weapon cleaning equipment. Carrying equipment in such a tedious fashion was one of those things where it would simply be time consuming and stupid to put it down again and then attempt to hold it up again. The Prince had to know this. On the other hand, being the smug, self-centred and all important bully that the Prince was, obviously he wouldn't. _

"_S'not that bright," The servant replied, nodding down towards his tray of weapon cleaning equipment, hoping that the Prince would understand the rather awkward situation moving the target himself to another location more likable to the Prince would put him in._

_The Prince either didn't notice or didn't care, most probably the latter. That smirk that the manservant had come to loathe in his three months in Camelot was spread unmercifully across the handsome Prince's face. It only intensified as he replied, speaking slowly and carefully, as if he was speaking to medically retarded man:_

"_Just like you!" _

_The nobleman who had accompanied the Prince on this afternoon of archery laughed loudly at the Prince's cruel joke. The manservant had come to Camelot illiterate and uneducated, something Arthur found no end of joy in mocking him about. _

_He slumped in defeat. "I'll turn the target around the other way if you want, sir." _

_Arthur's expression became mocking and sarcastic as he gave a slight nod. Arthur watched as his manservant walked over to where the target lay and set down his load with a clank. He reached over to the round target and rolled it closer to him, heaving it up onto his back. The idiot had inwardly suggested that Arthur move the target himself. What a silly idea! Surely behaviour like that mustn't be allowed to go unpunished. A brilliant idea struck Arthur as he thought this; he leaned over to the two Knights accompanying him. _

"_This'll teach him," He said quietly._

_Arthur reached down to his belt, where he kept several knives and selected a rather sharp one, one that his manservant had taken upon himself to sharpen the night before. Arthur readied himself to throw it, pulling his arm back. The knife obviously didn't miss, landing just centre in the round target. Upon feeling the impact, the servant stopped misstep and looked over the top of the target, to see what it had been caused by. He looked up, half horrified and half annoyed. _

"_Hey, hang on!" _

_The Knights laughed at the common boy's obvious confusion with the situation._

_Arthur reached his hands out in a 'whaaat?' gesture. "Don't stop!"_

_The servant, unaware of Arthur's cruel intentions, continued moving, before he stopped about five feet from where the knife had originally hit the target. _

"_Here?" He asked, not bothering to hide his confusion. _

_Momentarily forgetting the unfortunate servant who under Arthur's terms did not understand the meaning of the term 'servant and master' - Arthur looked around, a small group of spectators who had been at the market had formed around the Prince and his companions. Among them, Arthur noticed a reasonably tall, slim young man. He wore a brown jacket, belt, trousers and boots, a blue shirt and a red scarf tied around his neck. The fabric to make these clothes appeared reasonably rough, so Arthur assumed he was a commoner. But if he was a commoner, why were Arthur's eyes so drawn to him? Surely there was some sort of sparkling grandness around the other man that Arthur did not immediately see from the angle he viewed the man at. As he watched him now, the man's usual but still handsome face was downcast, his lips pursed as he watched the speciation. His dark hair fell flat across his forehead._

"_I told you to keep moving!" Arthur said, forcing annoyance into his voice and pulling his eyes away from the strange man. The servant had questioned Arthur's request, surely that could not go unpunished. _

_Arthur picked another knife from his belt, seeing this, the servant boy's face turned to horror as he lifted the target before his face moments before it was hit by another knife that he had been up into the wee hours of the morning cleaning. The servant boy looked down at it in horror, suddenly understanding the humiliation the Prince intended simply for not jumping the moment he snapped. His eyes looked up at the Prince, hoping that the other man was simply playing a joke and would let him leave and go to a private place where he could recover from the embarrassment which was creeping upon him. _

"_Come on - run!" Arthur encouraged sarcastically. _

_Knowing that the Prince would probably throw knives at him to dodge if he refused to hold the target, the manservant pulled the target again in front of his head and body. Groaning as he tried to move quickly with the heavy object, he felt another knife take its place by the other three. _

"_Come on!" Arthur said impatiently, mean humour in his voice. "We want some moving target practise!"_

_And so it continued, with his arm aching and his heart beating wildly, the Prince's manservant ran back and forth, trying not to fall from the impact each knife produced as it effortlessly hit the target he carried. Suddenly, his arm gave way and the young man stumbled, dropping the target. It rolled a little off to the side of the circle. The servant went to fetch it, a brown boot stepping upon the side of the target stopped him from picking it up, he looked up to see who the man was, half expecting the King himself to be there, ready to assist his son with humiliating him. Instead he saw a stranger, a slim dark haired young man. _

_The man ignored him, his eyes set on Arthur. "Hey," He said his voice firm. The voice caused the Prince, who had turned to his friends laughing at the unfortunate pathetic excuse of a servant before him, to suddenly stop and turn, his smirk still in place. The stranger spoke again. "Come on, that's enough."_

_Arthur was horrified; did this man not know who he was speaking to? "What?"_

"_You've had your fun my friend." The dark stranger said seriously, shaking his head. _

"_Do I know you?" Arthur questioned, walking towards the man. Surely he had to: something was pulling him almost forcefully to the man. That couldn't be a simple coincidence upon first encounter, could it?_

_The man extended his hand. "Uh, I'm Merlin." _

"_So... I don't know you?"_

'_Merlin' or so his name was looked at Arthur, somewhat confused as to where the Prince was going with this, but definitely confident that he would be able to meet him in any challenge of wits he presented. _

"_No."_

"_Yet, you called me 'friend'..." Arthur said, covering his uneasy feelings that had come rushing forward upon viewing the man with his usual bravado. _

_Merlin sucked in breath through his teeth. "I think that was my mistake."_

"_Yeah, I think so." Arthur replied, thinking of how he could make an absolute spectacle out of this man. _

"_Yeah," Merlin echoed, shrugging. "I'd never have a friend who could be such an arse."_

_The Prince's companions, obviously engaged in the dramatic irony occurring in this situation, for surely this man had no idea who he was speaking to or else he would have lowered his head and done the Prince's bidding as requested, chuckled, liking the young man who stood up to their selfish Prince. _

"_Nor I one who could be so stupid," Arthur said, thinking of how many hours he would make this man spend in the stocks for such a remark. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

_Merlin, a little insulted by this, refused to show it. "No."_

"_Would you like me to help you?" Arthur requested innocently and sarcastically. _

_It was Merlin's turn to chuckle. "I wouldn't if I were you."_

_That genuinely amused the Prince. He laughed. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"_

"_You have no idea." Merlin replied, thinking idly of the best ways to throw a punch, something his best childhood friend had ensured that he knew well before entering a large dangerous city._

_Arthur stepped back, opening his arms. "Be my guest," He announced and when Merlin hesitated, looking around he said it again, "Come on," He taunted, leaning forward, he made his voice lower, "Come on," He drawled. _

_This time, Merlin didn't hesitate. His lips pursed, showing an expression of determination as he flung his fist forward. Arthur grabbed it effortlessly, pinning Merlin's arms behind his back, he leaned down and hissed in Merlin's ear:_

"_I could have you thrown in jail for that."_

_If the circumstances hadn't been quite so awkward, Merlin would have laughed. "Who do you think you are?" He demanded. "The King?"_

"_No." Arthur jerked Merlin closer, lowering his voice further. "I'm his son, Arthur." _

Thinking back to that day, Arthur silently screamed at his past self both for being such an utter idiot and for not simply reaching down and kissing Merlin when he had the chance. Kiss might have been a bit far, but surely Arthur could have pulled Merlin closer so that their bodies might be pressed up together? A wry smile worked its way onto Arthur's face as he recalled their second meeting, a meeting where Arthur had further become intrigued and interested in the man who appeared to wish to question him in every single act he made, regardless of the difference in their social statuses.

_Their second meeting had been rather a physical one. Arthur had purposely provoked Merlin upon sighting him in town. Merlin had responded with the wit that Arthur had been a victim to during their previous meeting. They had fought and Arthur had fallen several times, (something he would later come to realize was probably a result of Merlin's magic) a crowd had gathered like flies called to honey, cheering on their Prince. _

_It was only after Merlin had been momentarily distracted that Arthur had succeeded in beating him down with a broom. Arthur stepped away as his guards grabbed Merlin and pulled him roughly to his feet. Arthur held back a smile, yes, another couple of hours in the stocks would undoubtedly teach the commoner about manners and addressing royalty. This thought was instantly contradicted by the words Arthur heard coming out of his own mouth._

"_Let him go." He said, lumbering slowly towards his guards. "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." _

_The guards did as they were directed and as he passed, Arthur paused before Merlin, shaking his head in utter confusion. He had never met this man before... yet somehow he was forcefully drawn to him. Every one of his dreams since the afternoon they had originally encountered each other had featured Merlin. Arthur had spent hours at his desk within his chambers staring at the clock, yearning for Merlin's quick comebacks and sneaky smile. _

_Arthur of course repeated none of this to Merlin. He only fixed him with an absolutely perplexed look, taking in the other man's features, wondering why the man's heavy breathing and sweaty skin caused a warm knot to form in the pit of his stomach. _

"_There's something about you, Merlin..." The Prince said, shaking his head. "I... I can't quite put my finger on it." _

_And with that, he moved off, determined that their next meeting would be nicer. For some reason he had started to feel a very conscious need for the other man's approval. Arthur could have kicked himself as he walked away - Merlin obviously thought he was a royal pig - and in a sense he was. If he was ever going to win Merlin's approval, some serious adjustments had to be made. _

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by a huge blast and sound of explosion. He looked up, horrified and trying to imagine what on earth would try and attack him at this point. Not only the cell door but all the cell bars were blown off. Arthur scrambled to his feet, wishing that his sword had not been removed from his person upon his arrival in the dungeons. Smoke was everywhere, obscuring his vision. A figure came swiftly towards him, Arthur poised himself for attack...

...And suddenly felt warm familiar lips crash against his. Without thinking, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's body, pulling him tightly to his chest. Merlin inhaled the scent of Arthur deeply, he felt relief that his body had been seeking since he had left him nearly a week previously. Arthur tangled his hands in Merlin's hair, leaning in to smell Merlin's neck. He moaned quietly and brought his mouth back to Merlin's.

Arthur let his hands rest on the sides of Merlin's face, as he regarded his true love. "Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW...<p>

...REVIEWS ARE MASSIVELY APPRICHATED...

...I WOULD BE VERY THANKFUL IF YOU REVIEWED!


	15. A King's Wizard PART FOUR

Author's Note:

Well... due to writer's block, this story isn't finished yet. But, I'm happy to give you chapter #15. I'm also happy to let you know that it looks like you'll probably get nineteen chapters instead of the original eighteen. :)

And, it'll also have a spin off sequel, entitled 'His Majesties Consort' coming out next June! Here's the blurb:

_The spin-off sequel to 'A Wizard's Prince'. Perhaps Lancelot was bound by destiny to steal the heart of King Arthur's consort - whoever **he** may be. After spending a decade away from Camelot on a series of challenging quests - Lancelot returns to the might and majesty of the Royal Court - ruled by King Arthur and his Consort, King Merlin Lord Protector of Magic, a man who Lancelot is becoming dangerously attracted to... _

Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

"Saving you," Merlin replied, kissing Arthur again. "I couldn't let you die, could I?"

"But... you left Gwen and Morgana unprotected... should it turn out that Morgana is carrying the Duke's child... the Duke will stop at _nothing _to find her!"

"Arthur, I am not foolish enough to leave them unguarded. Your low opinion of my intelligence is somewhat insulting at times. I ran into Lancelot, for the best of my knowledge he is guarding them in an inherited family home about three days away from the city... and when you consider how equipped and trained Lancelot -"

"Yes, I know how well Lancelot fights!" Arthur snapped. He could not help it; the man had always annoyed him somehow. Maybe it was the long lingering glances he gave Merlin during his short time in Camelot and when they had saved Gwen from another King (who was holding her hostage, under the misdirection that she was the Lady Morgana).

Merlin smirked. "I highly doubt that he has likings quite like ours, Arthur."

Arthur's mouth fell agape, amazed that Merlin understood quite so well why he did not like the mention of Lancelot. "I beg to differ, _Merlin._"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Is there something that you haven't shared with me?"

Gwaine stared at the King and Consort, an awkward feeling twisting in his stomach. Gwaine was a learned enough man that he knew that he was either witnessing the lead on to a fight between lovers... or foreplay. Understanding that dawn was nearing rapidly and a womanizer himself, Gwaine wasn't exactly that pleased with either option. He believed that he had already witnessed enough displays of affection between the two rulers... and was hardly interested in seeing anymore. Gwaine cleared his throat. Hearing this, Arthur looked away from Merlin, the goofy smile that had appeared on his face disappearing as he recalled the desperate situation they found themselves in.

Arthur's mouth pursed as he regarded his Knight. "Gwaine, you did not assist Merlin to save me?"

"I did, sire."

"After I distinctly ordered that my capture should not be led up with any rescue missions? You of all people should have understood that in order for Camelot to remain in safe intelligent hands, you had to keep Merlin safe." Arthur's eyes were disapproving.

"The King insisted, Your Majesty: you cannot expect me to disobey a King of Camelot, sire."

A shiver ran up Merlin's spine, he still wasn't used to being referred to under titles bestowed upon a King, nonetheless the title itself and if the younger man was speaking truthfully, he did not believe that he ever would be. He was of common birth and in his childhood had never dreamed that he would marry a noble nonetheless a King. He doubted even that he would rise to a point where a King would find it fit to knight him.

Arthur smiled both at Gwaine's obviously forced formal speech and at Merlin being referred to as 'a King of Camelot'. Arthur glanced at Merlin who seemed to have shrunk under the title Gwaine had mentioned. He smiled at his husband before turning his attention back to Gwaine, feeling a giddy happiness wrap around his chest despite the circumstances, Arthur threw back his head and laughed.

"I suppose you are right there, Sir Gwaine." Arthur looked back to Merlin. "Despite my orders... you are correct; under your vow and title it would be treason to disobey a King of Camelot." He took Merlin's hand within his own, squeezing it.

"Come on," Merlin said, looking from Gwaine to Arthur. "Drake's guards will be coming for you soon. We need to get out of here."

"I'll go first." Arthur nodded swiftly and made towards the broken cell doors. Merlin grabbed his arm, pulling the King back.

"No, you won't. Camelot needs you; it will be me who goes first."

"And if you are killed as a result? Merlin, I'm not going to put you into danger."

"Drake will hardly be interested in a man of common birth who has no claim to the throne besides his informal marriage to the son of Uther Pendragon... a marriage that was witnessed by no one currently within the city boarders and hence cannot be proven." Merlin shrugged. "I will not have you risk your life for me."

"Merlin -"

"Come on, Arthur... we haven't got that much time before Drake's guards show up. If we leave now, we have a decent chance of getting somewhere safe before his guards appear."

With his best interests resting in keeping Merlin safe, Arthur realized that going along with what Merlin wished was probably the best way of keeping him out of any kind of conflict. The King knew that time was tight; a quick glance at the cell window which was beginning to let in the muted morning light told Arthur that. Arthur nodded, gesturing to signal that Merlin should by all means lead the way.

Their footsteps seemed dangerously loud as they ran down the stone corridor. Arthur's gaze fell to Merlin; he could not very easily see the other man's face, but from what he perceived, Merlin's face was tired and terrified. Arthur quickened his pace ever so slightly, reaching forward and grasping Merlin's hand. Merlin let out a startled gasp but quickly calmed, realizing that it was only Arthur, in assurance, Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand as they ran.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat. Merlin was here. He had travelled countless miles to return to Camelot. Despite the position Arthur found himself in, as sole heir to the throne of Camelot, Merlin had returned. Surely Merlin knew that as a result of all of this, they would remain in Camelot in the public eye for the rest of their lives. Never again would Merlin be able to simply go into the streets of anywhere without being recognized. His life and rule would be utterly public. His life would be ruled by Camelot. Yet, he had chosen to return. Merlin would rather sacrifice the freedom to do anything anywhere, be anyone than not be by Arthur's side.

If their lives had not been at stake, Arthur would have grabbed Merlin right then and there and pushed him against the wall, offering a kiss (and probably much more) for Merlin's sacrifice. All the younger man had done for him, sacrificed for Arthur, would be repaid Arthur decided. Never would Merlin sit back, wondering why he hadn't taken the easy way out, abandoned Arthur and Camelot when it was suitable.

"Where will we go?" Arthur panted, when they came through the hidden door that led out into the alleyway. The huge looming walls of the palace were above them. A few hundred metres away, separated by the tall buildings and walls, it was clear that chaos had broken out in the square.

"You need to get out of Camelot." Gwaine said, looking from Merlin to Arthur. "If not for Merlin, you would be burning on a stake. I have realized that Camelot cannot simply lose you, King Arthur."

Arthur nodded, though guilt twisted in his stomach as he thought of leaving Camelot, the King was wise enough to know that if he was ever going to devise a strong enough plan to overthrow Drake, he would need to be well away from Camelot. Arthur gave Gwaine brief and somewhat vague orders which consisted of, _make sure the Knights and people know I'm alive_, _keep their faith in me and Camelot_ and _tell them that they have my word and Merlin's that we will return to them_.

Gwaine nodded, only half of what Arthur said slipping into his mind, all that was on the Knight's mind was to get rid of Arthur as soon as possible. The longer the two Kings remained in Camelot, the longer they would be in danger of losing their lives. Camelot would not stand without one or both of their Kings.

oOo

It was only after they were deep in the forest and the sun was high overhead that Merlin and Arthur sunk into real conversation. They had left Camelot on foot (for fear that they would be caught if they attempted to take a Horse from the stables) and had been walking for the past six hours. Both men were utterly exhausted, but completely and utterly determined to get away from Camelot.

It was when they stopped for water at a stream that Arthur realized that Merlin had been leading then in a very precise direction. Through all of his exhaustion, the King had not noticed this at all, Merlin's response when Arthur requested where it was that they were headed was somewhat unsettling, for reasons that Arthur had not yet even considered.

"We'll go to Ealdor." Merlin told him. "We'll find trustable cover there. My Mother wouldn't tell a soul about our presence... and I believe right now that she is one of the few people who we can trust."

Arthur, though originally he could see Merlin's sense in the idea, wasn't as convinced. "She may be fine with the whole on the run from Camelot thing, but will she be fine with us?"

Merlin laughed, the sound poured through Arthur, making him feel warm, as if he had just entered a warm fire-lit room on a snowy winter's night. "Considering how much I _lusted _after Sir Kay when I was a child... well, I suppose that she suspected it, probably thought it was a fluke relating to my magic."

"Who's Sir Kay?" Arthur asked, as he stood, preparing to be on their journey again.

Merlin pulled him back down. "I haven't told you very much about my childhood, have I? Sir Kay - Kay, when I knew him - was the son of Sir Ector, who was the Master of the estate. Due to my rather fatherless state... well, it didn't look as if I would receive much of an education, my Mother needed me to work. I found work on the estate, something with hay during harvest season... and Sir Ector took pity upon me and let me be educated with his own son, I don't believe him nor Kay ever truly realized what an _education _they provided me."

Arthur laughed, lying down on the bank, pulling Merlin down with him. Although it had been only a week since they had last lain together, it seemed as if it had been years. So much had occurred since then... it seemed nearly impossible that only seven days had passed since his Father's death, Morgana's rape and his accession.

"So you knew... that you preferred men by the time you came to Camelot?" Arthur was surprised by this. Along with his magic, that was another thing which Merlin had hidden effortlessly.

Merlin shrugged, curling into Arthur's side and yawning. He was exhausted. "I suppose so. I mean, I had feelings for Kay, but obviously I wasn't stupid enough to let them be known to him. The man was obviously a magnet for women from a very young age. Often I would be submitted to breaks spent listening to the man describe his undying affection for the opposite sex. And even if he had returned my feelings, nothing could have ever occurred between us, I was Hunith's bastard child..." Merlin was too dissolved in laughter; Arthur could not make out the rest of his words.

"What's so funny?" He asked, brushing a piece of Merlin's hair back.

Merlin shook his head, still laughing. "I knew that it never could have happened between me and Kay even if he had returned my feelings, because he was going to be Master of the Estate... he was heir to a Knighthood by birth. I couldn't possibly have a relationship with anyone titled... and yet here we are."

"You have a thing for titles and heirs, then?"

"Oh, it's more than that. He was more of a prat than you are. Quite self centred -"

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur rolled over on top of Merlin, pushing his hand over Merlin's mouth, preventing him from saying anymore. Merlin broke into hysterics, letting out mountains of laughter and despite their dire situation - felt utter and complete happiness seize his heart. Arthur shifted his weight so that not all of it rested upon Merlin. "I am _not _self-centred!"

"You didn't let me finish that," Merlin argued. "All you heard was that he was more of a prat than you!"

Arthur leaned forward, claiming Merlin's lips with his own. "You have a thing for prats with titles, then?" He said softly, brushing his thumb against Merlin's lips.

"Guilty as charged." Merlin whispered.

Arthur could not think of anything else to say. Rolling off Merlin, they adjusted themselves so that Merlin was lying on the ground beside Arthur with Arthur's arms around him and their limbs intertwined. He pressed a kiss to Merlin's brow.

"I love you," He replied firmly. "I _will_ always love you. I always _have_ loved you."

Merlin turned his face into Arthur's side and inhaled deeply. The masculine woody scent of Arthur brought Merlin to almost a delirious high. A goofy smile worked its way across Merlin's lips. "I love you, too."

Arthur made no reply. This did not unsettle Merlin as he saw how exhausted Arthur was. A wave of sympathy washed over the warlock, muttering a spell that would make the two invisible to anyone who wished to hurt them, Merlin allowed himself the slumber he had been craving since he had left Camelot a week before.

oOo

Hunith, though used to Merlin showing up at unusual times of the day and night was not at all prepared to have both him and the Prince of Camelot appear at her door (news of Uther's death had not yet reached the small village, to them Uther was as alive and thriving as ever). She opened the door a little wider, the dim light of her lantern illuminating the two men. A wide smile spread over her face as she leaned in and hugged Merlin.

"This is unexpected," She laughed, pulling back. "I was wondering when you were going to come visit me. I've been missing you. It's so quiet around here now that all of you children have grown up... having children of your own." She laughed again. "Listen to me. I'm babbling. Come in, come in both of you."

"Thank you," Arthur said and followed Merlin into the small main room of the house. He had to admit that it was a nice home, even if it was rather small. Two rocking chairs were in front of the large fireplace and to the left of the room was a fine oak table with four chairs surrounding it. Cupboards for storage adorned the sides of the room; two small windows were on each side of the front of the house. They had no glass. The floor was dirt. A crudely made door to the left of the fireplace signalled another room.

As Hunith began to get logs to light the fire, Merlin muttered a spell under his breath which immediately lit the hearth. Hunith looked at Merlin, surprised that he had used magic in front of Arthur.

"The laws in Camelot have changed?" The question was aimed at Merlin, although it was Arthur who answered.

"Something like that," He smirked, looking to Merlin.

Hunith made no response and only went about making the tea. Merlin rose and assisted her, getting out mugs and saucers. Arthur looked awkwardly around, trying to figure out how he might be useful. He obviously failed at this and sat awkwardly at the table, Hunith didn't notice this, for she was not about to ask a royal to assist her with anything. The fact that he had entered her home without making a face was enough to charm her.

She sat the tea on the table and took her seat across from Arthur and beside Merlin.

"Has the entire court come as well?" She asked, sipping at her tea.

"No, just us," Merlin replied. "We came by foot, we started out yesterday."

"By foot? But surely the palace would have allowed you to use their Horses?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't have been possible." Arthur said gravely, staring down into his tea, before meeting Merlin's eyes.

Hunith was confused. "Why ever not?"

"Camelot is under attack," Merlin said softly. "Since Uther's death... Arthur is the most wanted man in Camelot. I saved him from the stake yesterday morning."

Hunith let her hand fly to her throat. "What? But how...?"

So Merlin told her. He told her everything that had occurred beginning from when Gwen had run into Arthur's chambers telling them of Morgana's odd circumstances. He told her of Uther's death and their fight to leave Camelot.

"Arthur and I ran from the palace," Merlin explained, his voice wavering ever so slightly out of nervousness, for despite his assurance to Arthur that his Mother would be absolutely accepting of their relationship and on a conscious level he believed that she would be, but there was a subconscious feeling of doubt which was curling around Merlin's courage, threatening to overwhelm it. "And after a few minutes managed to make it back to the courtyard, the Lady Morgana and Guinevere was waiting there as previously planned. We bid goodbye... and..." Merlin trailed off, looking to Arthur.

Hunith saw the glimmer of uneasiness that passed over her son's expression. Arthur's eyes met Merlin's across the table. Much to Hunith's surprise, she saw Arthur's hand slide across the table, resting upon Merlin's, Arthur held Merlin's hand briefly, giving it a very slight squeeze of encouragement, before Merlin continued.

"And we all bid goodbye," Merlin did not know how to continue, '_and we all bid goodbye and then Arthur suddenly decided to marry me and make me his Consort, oh, by the way that was also when we were married, by the way my title isn't Merlin of Ealdor anymore, it's actually his Majesty King Merlin of the House of Pendragon King Consort of Camelot'_? He looked to Arthur again.

While Hunith was trying to figure out how the sudden tenderness between her son and Arthur had formed, Arthur took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that at this point, Hunith's approval was a wanted formality but certainly not a needed one. Although Arthur knew that Merlin would like his Mother's approval, nothing could be done to break the union between the two men. Arthur looked at Merlin again, silently questioning if he could tell his Mother himself, realizing that Merlin was too far gone in panic and would only babble if asked to continue, Arthur turned towards his Mother-in-Law, gripping his husband's hand for added support.

"And we all bid goodbye," Arthur repeated, wondering if that sentence was beginning to annoy Hunith. "And I asked Merlin to marry me... and as King it was easy enough to give Guinevere the right to do it right there and then... so by the time Merlin, Morgana and Guinevere actually rode through the gates, Merlin both had the title Master Pendragon as well as His Majesty the King Consort,"

Merlin could swear that as Arthur fell silent, he could hear every single snoring animal and human in the small village. What on earth would his Mother say now? Everything was out in the open. All of a sudden, Merlin couldn't help wishing that he hadn't been so certain that they had to tell his Mother. Surely they could have maintained the illusion of friendship for just a couple of days? After all, they had both managed to act only as friends enough so to fool the other for a matter of years.

Hunith's response was the last thing Merlin expected. She took a sip of her tea and then, arching one eyebrow, she turned her gaze firmly onto her son and said,

"'Just his servant'?"

Merlin nearly choked on his tea in surprise. Of course he knew what she was referring to; it had been the conversation they had shared when Merlin had previously returned to Ealdor with Arthur and other members of the court.

"_I'm just his servant," Merlin insisted, looking down and praying to the Lord that he wouldn't give away that he had begun to care for yet another unattainable man. _

_Hunith nudged her son affectionately. "Give him more credit than that, he likes you." _

Had she known then how much the two men would come to care for one another? What sort of relationship would really develop between the two? Arthur did not understand this, but somehow knew from Merlin's reaction that her reaction was both positive and unexpected.

"I..." Merlin was at a loss for words, but he was smiling. He looked at Arthur and smiled. "I suppose that may have been a lie."

"I'll say!" Hunith smiled.

Arthur laughed. "He is quite a chaser," He commented, squeezing Merlin's hand.

"You two look exhausted," Hunith replied, deciding that discussing the fate of Camelot and their marriage was probably not the best thing to do right then. The two men looked exhausted and although she did not know the entire story regarding Camelot's upcoming downfall, the fact that the two had appeared at such an odd hour at her door told her enough that she did not feel the need to question the pair any further. "Shall I give you my bed and I'll make one out here?"

"We can't take your bed," Arthur said immediately.

"No, I insist." Hunith replied. "You both look as if you haven't had a good nights' sleep in rather a long time... it would do me wonders to see you both well-rested. Besides, you have a much higher chance of actually having enough concentration to take the crown back if you are well rested."

"It is late," Arthur argued. "And you have already waked and accepted us into your home without as much as a question. I can't imagine asking you to give up your bed."

In the end, Hunith won. Arthur (still protesting the 'special treatment') and Merlin watched as she came out with a few blankets and arranged them in front of the fire. The royals bid her goodnight before they slipped through into her bedroom with a candle. The room was very small, definitely smaller than the already small main room of the house and like the main room had a dirt floor. A crudely cut wooden bed stood in the centre of the room and at the footboard of the bed was an oak chest. Merlin set the candle onto the oak chest and sat down on the left side of the bed.

After blowing out the candle, Arthur stripped down so that he was only in his trousers before joining Merlin under the covers. Most of them were wool and there were at least three separate blankets, so Arthur had no fear that combined with body heat that the two would fail to remain warm. They took their usual position, Arthur curled around Merlin, Merlin using Arthur's arm as a pillow.

"Do you realize?" Merlin asked, curling into Arthur's warm body.

"Mmm?" He questioned, half asleep himself.

"This is the first night that we've been able to fall asleep together, without worrying about waking up and leaving before being spotted... without having to worry about hiding anything."

The thought made Arthur smile, he kissed Merlin's neck. "Mmm. I'm so glad."

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

Arthur grinned into Merlin's hair. "I love you too,"

oOo

Sunlight was streaming into the room when Merlin woke. He moved slightly and felt arms tighten lightly around him, warm, caring arms that he would have known anywhere. A feeling of utter contentment and bliss settled in his chest as he turned around and gazed at Arthur. The King was still sleeping, which made his arms tightening all the more significant: for even asleep, Merlin and Arthur were so subconsciously aware of each other that they responded to the other even when asleep.

He slid from Arthur's arm and found further amusement when Arthur's sleeping self whimpered unconsciously at the loss of the warm body next to him. Merlin slipped on his shirt, not bothering with his brown jacket as he knew that his Mother would have a fire going in the next room, which would ward away the chill he felt in the bedroom air. On a second thought, he looked towards the fireplace in the bedroom, muttering a spell which lit a crackling fire so that by the time Arthur woke up the room would be nice and warm.

As expected, Hunith was sitting at the table. Before her was a pot of what Merlin knew would be coffee. Bread was also on the table as was butter. She looked up and smiled as Merlin came through the door into the warmer room. He gathered a plate and cup from the pantry and sat across from her. It was after he had spread butter on bread and poured his coffee that Merlin said anything.

"So you aren't startled... by..." He nodded towards the closed door.

Hunith chucked. "Darling, I would be startled if you had shown up at our door with Lady Morgana or Mistress Gwen and later claimed that they were your spouse. But no, it doesn't startle me. The fact that you've married a royal is somewhat... unexpected, but the gender of your spouse? Not hardly. After all that time I had to hear about Sir Kay..." She smiled and reached over, resting her hand on top of Merlin's. "As long as you're happy, honey... you do understand what a huge responsibility your new title is, don't you?"

Merlin nodded, fighting the urge to laugh. "I know, I've spent most of my time in Camelot at Arthur's side... so I know pretty well what it entails."

Hunith smiled. "I'm so glad... I knew you were more than a servant to him. There was just this... mood about you both. I saw it last night when you told me, too. There's this tenderness that both of you have for each other... it's so obvious that you two are very much in love. You aren't doing this just because it means being royal and he isn't doing this just because it means having access to magic... it's so clear that you obviously love each other. It is really amazing to see. Every Mother wants her child to be happy... but this is more than I could ever imagine..."

"I am lucky." Merlin admitted, putting his other hand on top of his Mother's. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Arthur."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU WOULD REVIEW

IT WOULD BE AWESOME, IF YOU WOULD REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. A King's Wizard PART FIVE

Author's Note:

Sorry for the silence in updates - I had to rewrite this chapter because the computer it was written on broke (something which I caused singlehandedly, but still, the point remains the same, I couldn't reach it) but at least today I can bring you both this chapter and the last chapter, completing this story once and for all!

Don't fear - it will be followed by a sequel as soon as I complete 'To Marry a Prince'. :)

Please review! Thanks to all who took the time to review the last chapter - your reviews make my day!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Arthur was disappointed when he woke to an empty bed.

Of course, this meant that his first thought was about Merlin. He wondered idly where Merlin was and regretted that he had not woken early enough so that he would wake up beside Merlin for the very first time. Yet another part of him was filled with joy and anticipation when he realized that that part of their relationship was still to come. They had spent their first night falling asleep together yet not waking together. It could be described as a very extreme way of taking things slow.

Arthur rolled over, smiling up at the ceiling. His smile faded as the events of the previous days came to mind. His attack on the palace had all but failed. His life had almost been taken. Merlin had yet again saved it. An ironic smile crossed Arthur's face as he realized how many times Merlin must have saved his life. The smiled was gone as Arthur realized that he was far from the end of this drama. Obviously he had to return to Camelot as soon as he possibly could. He had to return soon with a plan. A plan that would save Camelot for Arthur knew that he could not possibly fail again for fear of being overtaken.

Arthur was grateful that Hunith had accepted him and Merlin into her home with not as much as a question when they had somewhat awkwardly explained their marital status. Arthur wondered if he could ever be sufficiently grateful to his Mother in Law. Without her there would be no Merlin and with no Merlin, Arthur would never succeed in finding his other half. Of course there were ways Arthur would be able to show gratitude to his Mother in Law. He would bestow upon her a title and after speaking to Merlin (to ensure that Hunith would be comfortable accepting such a gift) he intended to offer her rooms in the palace. If she would not be having that he would then offer her a fine country home and servants. As a King, Arthur knew that he had unlimited ways to make his Mother in Law feel gratified and respected. He hoped that Hunith would accept some of them.

After awhile, the King stood and dressed. He heard some movement in the other room and assumed that Merlin and Hunith had fallen back into a lifelong routine. After trying to make the bed look somewhat presentable and failing somewhat, Arthur went into the other room. Merlin was sitting at the crude unpolished table with a pile of what looked like spinach in front of him. He was cutting the stems off the leaves. The door was open and a pleasant breeze blew through the sunlit room.

Merlin looked up and smiled at Arthur. "Sleeping Beauty awakes."

Arthur scowled playfully and went to sit across from Merlin. "I'm going back to Camelot."

Merlin's eyes widened. "What? Today? We just got here!"

"And now I realize it was cowardly of me to run away." Arthur's eyes flicked up and met Merlin's. "I need to return. I need to claim the throne for myself. It would be dishonourable to my Father and my family to remain tucked away in a village while my people suffer. I have to return. It is the only honourable thing to do."

"Arthur you know that we cannot return now, it simply isn't plausible, what would Drake say if he saw you? He'd have you killed - that's what he'd do!"

"I don't care," Arthur said, standing. "I am returning to Camelot with or without you, Merlin."

And with that, Merlin's husband walked back into the bedroom with Merlin staring after him, wondering idly how he could possibly be so in love with a man who was such an idiot. Nonetheless, Merlin knew what would happen now. It was what always happened. He would follow Arthur as the other man wished, purely because he loved him.

oOo

They arrived in Camelot in the small hours of the morning. They paused just outside of the city limits. At the gates of the city, Arthur could see Drake's guards standing tall and ready, killing machines that were impossible to defeat. They had abandoned their horses at a small farm at least three miles ago. Merlin crouched beside Arthur in the undergrowth.

"You don't have to do this," He hissed.

Arthur looked at Merlin and sighed. "How I wish you were right, Merlin." He sighed. Arthur sought Merlin's hand in the darkness and squeezed it. "You know as well as I do that this is the only way to claim Camelot for ourselves."

Merlin sighed. "The easiest, probably,"

Arthur laughed. "Hardly - a fight to the death? It's definitely the most terrifying answer. Merlin you know as well as I do that our people are suffering and I'm bound by God to end their suffering as quickly as I possibly can. The people believe that they are my servant but in fact I am theirs. I have to lay down my life for them at a moment's notice, regardless of my internal feelings on the matter."

"You won't die." Merlin whispered.

Arthur looked at Merlin and forced a grin. "Well, I hope not."

Merlin appreciated Arthur's attempt to make some light of their situation. He returned Arthur's smile and then turned his gaze back to the guards. His heart thudded in his ears. What if they would not allow them into the city? What if they were forced to fight there and then? And what if Arthur was killed by them?

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, as he saw Arthur stand, readying himself to near the guards. Arthur looked back to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arthur whispered. "I will always love you."

And without another word, the King started to the guards. Merlin followed in pursuit, desperately trying to remember which of the many defence spells he knew was the most powerful. As Arthur approached, the guards who up until then had been skilfully pretending to be statues came to life. Spears clashed in an 'X' before Arthur and Merlin as they attempted to pass.

"Who goes there?" One of them demanded. They had helmets on, so Merlin was not entirely sure which one had spoken.

"Merlin of Ealdor," Arthur said softly, dramatically pausing before he spoke again. "And King Arthur,"

"Grab him!"

"Wait, wait," Arthur held his hands out in what Merlin thought was meant to symbolize that they meant no harm to either guard. "My companion and I mean your King no harm. We only wish to speak to him."

"At this hour?" The guard questioned.

"I will allow you to take me to him in full custody." Arthur said. "Tie me up and put me in a cadge. I just wish to get to the palace. I only want to talk to your King."

"And your companion?"

"As I previously stated, Merlin and myself mean no harm to your King. We will happily go to the palace in whatever way you deem appropriate."

In the end they agreed to take Arthur and Merlin to the King, of course they had to go through the long process of tying them up and finding a cart in which to keep them so that they would not escape and go on a killing rampage - Arthur tried not to become infuriated at the notion that they believed him capable of escaping and slaughtering his own people - so it was rather a long time before they came into the palace courtyard.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other as they felt the windowless cart draw to a stop. There was a lantern in the back of the cart so they could see each other somewhat. They said nothing for fear that if they said anything the guards would find reason to find one or both of them as a threat, but the mood was clear. Both of them where terrified and understood that they could not say so. Merlin smiled encouragingly, believing wholeheartedly that Arthur had the ability to do this. He had the ability to win his crown back as he desired. Merlin believed that he would make an amazing King once he was allowed the chance.

The door swung open, revealing one of the guards. In the dim light Merlin saw that the guard's uniform did not bear the Pendragon crest and bore instead a much crueller crest of a crow. The dark silver gleamed against the black cloak. The guard allowed Merlin and Arthur out of the cart.

Arthur felt a wave of relief as he saw the familiar palace loom above him. The palace had been the place of his most important life events, including when he had actually been born and although Arthur did not like thinking about it, the place where he had been conceived. His mind briefly turned to the circumstances of his conception and his once admiring feelings towards his Father shifted confusingly and turned negative. Arthur closed his eyes and would have pinched the bridge of his nose if his hands had not been bound behind his back. Slow calming breaths did some to calm his now racing heart. With a sigh, Arthur put thoughts of his dishonest Father behind him and stepped with some assistance from the cart so that he stood before the stone steps. Merlin followed him.

The guards who they had met at the gates spoke briefly with those at the castle before returning to the cart and heading once more to the gates at the city limits. The guards grabbed Arthur and Merlin and pulled them up the steps. The ornate doors opened willingly and soon they were mounting the stairs which stood before the throne room. Arthur was surprised by this, originally expecting to have been taken straight into the throne room. But then Arthur recalled that it was quite early in the day and assumed that Drake - with all of his evilness - still had to find sleep in order to bring more terror to those Arthur loved as well as Arthur's subjects.

They came to chambers which had once belonged to Arthur's Father. Anger spiked up in Arthur and it was only from meeting Merlin's eyes at that exact moment that Arthur did not lash out and pull away from his guards. Merlin's eyes flashed amber as he saw the sudden horror pass over his husband's features. The calming feeling spread over Arthur like a blanket. And then they passed through the doors.

King Drake was surprised to be woken that morning so early; even though he was evil it was well known that he was most certainly not a morning person. Yet he was even more surprised to see who his visitor was. Forced onto his knees, King Drake peered down at Arthur, not believing that the other man could be stupid enough to return to Camelot.

"Arthur, what a surprise to have you come to my door this morning,"

"Surely you mustn't have been silly enough to expect that I wouldn't return to claim what is mine."

"Still fighting that, are we?"

"In a sense," Arthur replied, "I have returned to propose a deal to you."

"Oh?" This interested the Duke. He stroked his chin, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "Do continue. I find your never ending attempt to prove yourself rather amusing."

"You believe yourself to be the King." The words were hard to say without anger, but Arthur managed it. For some reason he expected that he owed credit to that to Merlin's magic. "And I believe myself to be the King. I believe that there is only a single way we can determine who is truly fit to rule such a vast and magnificent Kingdom. A completely non magical fight... to the death, that way, whoever wins will never have to face the threat of the other. Do you agree?"

"Non-magical? How will you know that I am not overpowering you through magic?"

"My husband, Merlin -"

"Your husband?" The Duke sneered, looking to the rest of the room. "And without the effort, I am able to present to you another reason why this man is unfit to rule Camelot. He engages in the disgusting act of loving another man."

Arthur gritted his teeth at this, waiting a moment before answering to ensure that his words would not hold any detectable anger.

"My husband, Merlin posses magic," He said steadily. "And he assures me that he will be able to detect the slightest usage of magic. Do you agree?"

"Speak the terms clearly."

"You and I unaided by anything save for swords and our own skill will fight to the death. Whoever remains alive at the end of this fight wins the crown - and the Kingdom."

The Duke sat back on his heels, regarding the young man before him. He looked around the room full of guards. His eyes fell briefly on Merlin, who returned his gaze as forcefully as he gave it. Finally, his eyes returned to Arthur. He motioned for his guards to release him of the binds which held him from causing the Duke any harm. Arthur was allowed to stand and the Duke took the young man in for all of his worth, debating his chance of winning. After a long moment of silence the Duke nodded.

"Guards, take this man to appropriate chambers." His gaze locked on Arthur's. "Arthur Pendragon, I accept your challenge. We will fight at noon."

oOo

Almost like old times, Merlin readied Arthur in his armour. They stood in Arthur's old chambers. It was almost effortless for Merlin to pretend that he was readying the Prince for training practise. Yet he knew he wasn't. So much had happened since the simple days where Merlin was nothing but Arthur's manservant. A cold canon of dread settled in Merlin's stomach as he completed fastening on Arthur's armour. Arthur turned to him, his bright eyes grateful. Moving his arm, Arthur's hand clasped Merlin's shoulders.

"It will all end up for the best." He promised Merlin, silently praying that he could keep true to his words.

Merlin seemed to know that Arthur's words were only reassurance. "I hope so."

"It is nearly time," Arthur announced. He pulled Merlin into an embrace, hugging him tightly and kissing his unbearably beautiful bee-stung lips. He pulled back, trying to ignore the prickling behind his eyelids. "I love you, Merlin. I have always loved you and regardless of what happens out there - remember that I always will love you... no matter what."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "I love you too, Arthur."

They kissed again and then Arthur left his chambers with Merlin at his heel. The jousting ground was not far from the palace and so they arrived there just on time. A crowd of people had turned out to support Arthur, including his Knights. Arthur shared brief words with all those who were there, shouting his name in support. The Knights were surprised when Arthur gave no orders for rebellion should he lose, but kept their peace. Horns sounded, that it was time.

Merlin stepped forward, handing Arthur his sword. Their eyes met briefly and although they had been speaking to each other since they had arrived at the jousting ground, Arthur could not help throwing his arms - sword and all - around Merlin's neck and kissing him, mindless of whom was watching.

The kiss was deep. Arthur's tongue sought entrance into Merlin's mouth and the warlock willingly gave it, wrapping his arms under Arthur's and around his back. Merlin could feel the muscles in Arthur's back tense as he tried to get as much as he could into the kiss - trying to show Merlin how much he truly cared about him - and Merlin tried to respond with just as much fiery passion, trying to convey all the trust and dedication and absolute faith he had in Arthur. In the back of his mind, Merlin realized that this might be the last embrace they ever experienced, an uncomfortable feeling entered his chest and Merlin tried to push it away as he kissed Arthur. After several moments, or it may have been several sunlight days, they broke apart. Merlin took in Arthur's face for all it was worth: the beautiful, sculpted lines, the lips which Merlin had many a night kissed to a point where they were swollen from such affection before his eyes trailed up to meet Arthur's.

Arthur held Merlin close for a moment after they broke apart. "I love you." He said again. "I love you."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and squeezed his hand. "I love you too. Good luck."

Arthur smiled and nodded to the rest of the crowd who had just witnessed their embrace. Holding his sword in one hand, Arthur entered the jousting ring. On the other side, he saw the Duke enter the jousting ring. A feeling of dread passed through Arthur but he pushed it away. Arthur brought forward all the techniques he had been taught from birth and positioned himself, ready for an attack.

The Duke brought it readily, bearing down his sword at an untrained angle. Arthur easily blocked it. Merlin was one of the people in the front, he bit his fingernails, heart pounding and breathing hitched as he watched Arthur miss another blow from the Duke.

They fought for another ten minutes, each becoming sweaty and out of breath as the fight continued. Privately Arthur hoped that the Duke would collapse, but knew consciously not to hope for a victory that was that easy. The Duke was skilled, though his maundering of a sword was not nearly as polished as Arthur's was. At least, that's what most people in the crowd speculated. Merlin was not as convinced.

It happened very suddenly.

One moment, Arthur found himself on top, in a position where he might be able to plunge his sword into the Duke's chest with very little difficulty. However the Duke saw this opportunity as well and with his other hand struck out at Arthur, hitting him in the gut. Arthur - although he could take a punch - had not been expecting it and doubled over in pain. The crowd gasped as one being. The Duke took advantage of this and kicked Arthur onto his back. Arthur looked up at the Duke, briefly considering asking for mercy but then decided that he would not look cowardly upon his death.

The Duke laughed evilly, holding is sword above Arthur's gut. Arthur realized that the man intended to stab him to death. The Duke fully intended to torture him before he would allow him to die. This thought caused Arthur's blood to go cold and he tried his best to ignore it and failed.

"Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon!" He laughed evilly and plunged his sword down...

...Into Merlin's side.

Arthur's eyes widened. His husband appeared between him and the blade so quickly he hadn't even seen it. One moment he had been preparing for death and another Merlin was gasping in pain and rolling off him onto the ground. Arthur used this to his advantage and jumped to his feet, sword at the ready. The Duke was shocked. Merlin groaned in pain.

Something about seeing Merlin hurt and bleeding at the Duke's hand light a deadly fire in Arthur. He had never believed it possible - but at that moment he saw nothing but red and the evil man standing before him - that man deserved to die. He had raped Morgana, killed Arthur's Father and taken over his Kingdom. And now he had injured the one man who Arthur loved above all others.

Arthur lunged forward, sword at the ready. The Duke did not have time to react and so the blade went straight through his chest, killing him. The Duke's eyes went wide, unbelieving that Arthur had just killed him and then the Duke went limp, falling to the ground, Arthur's sword still planted skilfully in his chest.

A crowd of people rushed onto the jousting field. Arthur fell over Merlin.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," He said, cradling Merlin's head in his lap as all his anger vanished, replaced by misery as he realized how badly Merlin had been injured. Merlin had seen that Arthur was about to die and had put himself between the blade and Arthur. He had allowed himself to be injured instead. "Somebody help us, please!" Arthur's voice was desperate and broken.

"A-Arthur..." Merlin's voice was weak as he tried to reach his hand up to touch Arthur's face. People were rushing towards them. Arthur tore of his cape and pressed it to the wound, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Don't try to talk," He sobbed. "Oh Merlin, why did you do that?"

"Y-you know me," Merlin forced a pained smile; Arthur could tell his consciousness was weaning. "I never do as I'm told."

He then gasped and went limp in Arthur's arms, slipping into unconsciousness. An unconsciousness Arthur knew would soon result in death. Tears poured down Arthur's face as he tried to revive Merlin.

"Merlin, no, NO - you aren't going to leave me. Merlin, don't leave me, please!"


	17. A King's Wizard PART SIX

Author's Note:

Alas, after about three months, we come to a close. I hope this ending is satisfactory and doesn't seem rushed to any of you. As I said in my last AN - don't fear, there is a sequel to come soon... and plenty more slash-y stories regardless!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

The first thing Merlin was aware of was a very dull ache on the back of his head.

Merlin grimaced and gingerly touched his hand to the back of his head, as he did so, he felt an odd tug at his abdomen, one that felt desperately unnatural and unusual. There was something pressing against him. He moved his slender fingers down to his side. When he pressed on his side he felt soreness, but he also felt cloth which was wound uncomfortably tightly around his abdomen. He moved to pull it away, but large, warm familiar hands stopped him.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Arthur?" Merlin's eyes flew open.

"In the flesh," Arthur was sat on the side of the bed, dressed in brown trousers and a white shirt. His hair was tussled, indicating that he had just woken up. Still, Merlin believed that his husband had never looked more beautiful. Merlin tried to sit up, but winced when he felt a painful pull at his side, Arthur pushed him back into the pillows. Arthur's touch sent shivers through Merlin, almost erasing the dull ache he felt all over his body.

"If you won't let me sit up," Merlin said, hating the whine in his voice, but he felt desperate to touch Arthur, for the contact that he had been denied as he had drifted through that endless darkness. "At least come closer..."

Arthur did not need to be asked twice. It was apparent that his need to be near to Merlin was equal if not suppressed to Merlin's. He brought his legs up onto the bed beside Merlin and pushed himself up so he lay against the pillows before he turned onto his side, with a little stirring Merlin turned on his side so they faced each other, Arthur softly put his arm around Merlin's waist above his injury and kissed him. Merlin's arm fell over Arthur's waist. When the kiss ended they still remained close, their foreheads touching.

"Thank God you're all right," Arthur whispered. "I was so worried..."

Merlin's gaze flicked up to meet Arthur's gaze. "He was going to kill you," Merlin whispered. "I couldn't let him do that. What would become of me?"

"But _you_ almost died..." Arthur said. "You can't sacrifice yourself for me."

"You know I'd die for you without a second thought. Your life is worth a hundred of mine."

"No, no, no," Arthur said softly, brushing his other hand across Merlin's face. His smell was intoxicating. "You are my life. I can't live on a world without you. You need to learn to have a second thought about these things, Merlin... I was so scared when you fell... I thought our time had been cut short and there was so much I felt that I should have done, should have said."

"What should you have said...?"

Arthur smiled, tears glistening in his eyes as he took in his husband for all his worth. Even blurred from sleep and unwashed he was gorgeous. Arthur wondered how he had managed for nearly three years without letting on that he loved Merlin. Three years. All that time wasted. Arthur felt a cold hand wrap around his heart as he thought of so much time being wasted and that feeling he had received when Merlin had fallen, as if happiness had been taken from him.

"I should have told you from the second I first saw you that I loved you, damn the consequences. I already wasted three years... I was so scared that I'd wasted all our time together. That I'd gotten an allotted time... and it was being pulled away too early. I never would have forgiven myself."

"Arthur..." Merlin was touched by his words. "We both made that mistake. But we have the rest of our lives to correct it."

Arthur took a huge breath, hating himself for what he knew he had to say. "Merlin, you don't have to stay with me."

Panic seized Merlin, if he had been at full health he would have jumped up. "What? Why? What do you mean?"

"Merlin, I'm never left alone. Guards are always within a hundred metres of me. My whole life I've been the centre of speculation. I haven't been able to merely speak to a woman without the entire Kingdom expecting a wedding. I will always be at the centre of speculation, my entire family will. I cannot let you enter into that world without extreme awareness."

"I'm already married to you. I've made my choice."

"Such claims can be ignored," Arthur said quietly. "When we wed it was hasty, the only piece of comfort which we could share together or apart. I am fully willing to release you of your promise."

"If it makes you feel better we will be wed again!" Merlin said a tint of annoyance clear in his voice. "We will wed on the palace balcony before all of Camelot if you want. But I'm not going to leave you no matter who you are and you'd better damn well get used to it!"

Arthur laughed. "Are you sure?" He whispered, gazing into Merlin's deep blue orbs.

"For God's sake, Arthur!" Merlin's voice and face were smiling. "Are you really trying to talk me into leaving you? I've already agreed to stay with you because I _want _to. And I'd be damned if I didn't think that you felt the same way."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin again. Although Arthur had already decided to tell Merlin that he had to leave purely for his own safety, he had not exactly said it like that. Arthur was ashamed that he did not have the strength to make Merlin really consider his decision, but the King had always had some sort of greediness in his personality, it was something that came with being royal: nothing that Arthur could shake or have any control over.

Just like his feelings for Merlin.

"Okay. Now that I've got that out of the way..." He looked at Merlin, smiling. The hand that rested on Merlin's waist rubbed idle circles on his flesh. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Merlin said softly. "And sore. How long was I asleep?"

"Three days," Arthur said softly. "After I killed the Duke - he was caught off guard when he stabbed you instead of me and I was angry enough that I couldn't possibly be defeated even if he had been expecting it - we took you to Gaius. You'd been losing a lot of blood and you were out cold. He stitched you up and bandaged you up... and then we just had to hope that you'd gotten medical attention before it was too late. We assumed that once you woke you could perform sufficient magic to heal yourself if you preferred."

Merlin thought over Arthur's suggestion. It seemed legitimate enough. He closed his eyes and focused on a healing spell. It worked somewhat, the dull ache at the back of his head disappeared as did most of the aching in his body. What did remain was the prominent pain at his side. Arthur saw Merlin's discouragement and kissed his forehead, moving closer to Merlin so that his chin rested upon the top of Merlin's head. One of his arms went under Merlin's head as a pillow and the other wrapped more firmly around his waist.

"Don't worry about healing yourself fully now," Arthur said softly after a moment of silence. "You need rest."

"I don't want to sleep." Merlin murmured, even though his strength was already draining. "I want to stay awake and talk to you. I've been sleeping for days."

"Yes, but you're still wounded and you're tired," Arthur kissed Merlin's raven hair. "Don't fear, I'll be here when you wake up and still remain when you sleep and I shall remain when you wake again and again and again. I'm never going to leave you."

"And I'm never going to leave you." Merlin murmured sleepily, curling into Arthur's warm embrace and allowing sleep to pull him under.

oOo

"Marry?"

Gaius had a habit of never sitting at his desk, but at that moment he had to. He dropped into his chair, staring at the King. Arthur remained standing; he was dressed in a red shirt and brown trousers, the usual attire for the King. Merlin was elsewhere to be found. It had been a week since the sorcerer had woken and after healing his body upon his second waking, it had been impossible to keep him bedridden as Gaius had recommended. As far as Gaius knew, Merlin was out riding. Or at least that's what the King had claimed he would be doing when he had left that morning.

"Well... technically we were married the night that Drake took over Camelot. But it is being demanded by the people that they witnesses a proper wedding. And although I do like the idea, I'm afraid that Merlin will be far from easy to convince. But primarily, I wish to ask for your blessing. I apologise that I was unable to discuss the union before it occurred, but as you will understand Camelot was in a rather tense position at the time."

"You want my blessing to have a formal wedding to Merlin?" Gaius had to clarify that he had heard the King correctly.

"Yes, if you would." Arthur replied. "I would also request it of Hunith, but as she remains in Ealdor for the time being, I don't believe that I could very easily request it of her. And as she trusted Merlin's welfare to you from the very beginning of his life in Camelot I'm led to understand that you speak on her behalf when it comes to Merlin. So I ask you, will you give me your blessing to formally wed Merlin?"

Gaius stared at Arthur for a moment, before seriousness fell upon him. "I cannot say I am surprised by the request. You two have always had a rather tender way about each other that clearly indicated that you felt more than friendship between you, although the length of time it took either of you to understand that the other mirrored your feelings is rather disconcerting... but you must understand that I will not tolerate Merlin being hurt in the union."

Arthur winced as he recalled the painful conversation that had occurred several months previously.

"I can assure you that Merlin will remain content and loved." Arthur paused and decided to reword his reply. He met Gaius's gaze with a determined one of his own. His words were true, their meaning real. "In fact I swear to you, upon my life. He will be loved and cared for so long as I live."

Gaius was surprised by the meaning in the King's words. He leaned back and regarded the young man standing before him. Arthur was young, that was definite. Some might argue that his accession had come too early. Perhaps it had, Gaius reasoned, perhaps it would be best for the young King to worry about one thing at a time, marriage and then his rule. It then occurred to him that had Arthur married as a Prince, he would not have been granted the one he truly loved. Gaius had long believed that all happened for a reason and nil happened to one who could not stand strong. It also occurred to Gaius that it was certain that Arthur (although he may not engage in another wedding) would remain loving Merlin regardless of whether or not the people of Camelot were presented with a wedding.

"Yes."

"What?" Arthur was perplexed, not expecting the very sudden answer.

"Yes, I give you my blessing." Gaius smiled.

Arthur's face reflected the happiness of a child's when they woke to realize that it was Christmas. He walked swiftly around the table and knelt before Gaius.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"It was a given." Gaius said simply. "A blind man could see it, you and Merlin were made for each other. I am honoured to know that I will serve your partnered rule until the last of my days."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Gaius." He said again.

Gaius stood. "Now for another matter," He declared quite readily.

Arthur stood, feeling a wave of confusion wash over him. "What do you mean, Gaius?"

Gaius turned to Arthur, smirking. "How are you going to convince Merlin to wed you again in a large formal wedding?"

Arthur groaned and sank down into the chair which moments before had held Gaius. "I have no idea. It will be tough enough convincing him to have a proper coronation. But another wedding? In front of all of Camelot? Regardless of his popularity in the Kingdom, I feel that it is safe to say that he'd rather run stark naked up the High Street than be properly married in a day full of celebrations."

As if he had sensed that Gaius and Arthur were speaking about him, the worn door opened and Merlin walked in, holding two dead Pheasants. He set them on the table next to his satchel.

"I don't know how you can say that I don't have good fighting skills, Arthur." He was saying. "I shot these down without a second try with an arrow. Looks like we've finally found something I excel at..."

On and on he went as he walked across the room, slinging off his jacket and taking his scarf off. Although he was royal and as a result the finest fabrics were offered to him, Merlin preferred wearing his own clothes. It was something that worried Arthur, although Merlin had agreed to it, teaching Merlin to be royal was proving to be a difficult task. Arthur could not grumble though, the man had grown up in a small village. The fact that he hadn't yet suffered a mental breakdown from the constant attention and flaunting of the people over him had to be a promising beginning.

Merlin paused when he caught sight of Arthur. His husband was unusually pale, leaning forcefully back into the chair. Merlin's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped cautiously towards Arthur, stealing a glance at Gaius, whose expression revealed nothing.

"Arthur, is something wrong?"

"Not exactly wrong..." Arthur said, the sudden stress of what he had to ask of Merlin pushing down on him. It almost felt like hands had reached down from the ceiling and were physically pushing him down into the seat. "Merlin, did you meet with the council chamber today?"

"I'm afraid I did not,"

"I saw them at noon." Arthur told him. "And they mentioned something among other things which is of great personal interest to you... to both of us."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed as he moved to stand before his husband. He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. "Okay. What is this 'personal matter'?"

"Though the people are aware that we were previously wed and accept it as such," Arthur began, his eyes flicking to Gaius, who nodded encouraging him on. "They... they are somewhat unfulfilled."

"Unfulfilled?" Merlin questioned, noting how Arthur avoided his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Since my birth," Arthur answered slowly. "It has been debated who I would marry... and what sort of grand affair would accompany it. They still stand by their hopes to see me properly wed."

Merlin's eyes widened in understanding, "You want us to have a proper wedding."

"We did not even exchange rings, Merlin." Arthur said. "I would like the ceremony to occur as much as our people would. It was hasty and although it bound us and offered us comfort at the time I cannot help but feel as my people do. A wedding is meant to be a sacred affair, Merlin... not as it was, not hasty and scared, when both parties are unsure of whether they will ever meet again."

Merlin sighed. "Can we not exchange rings in a private ceremony?"

"I'm a King, Merlin, and so are you. You can hardly expect our subjects to be content that we repeated out vows in a private ceremony." Arthur sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he always did when he found himself under stress. "It is part of our duty, part of being royal,"

In truth, Merlin's title since their official return to Camelot had not been that of King, but instead he was referred to as the Grand Duke of Camelot. Since an official crowning ceremony had not occurred, the people were reluctant to call Merlin 'King' until such a duty had been preformed. Arthur felt that this distinction was uncalled for in this current setting due to the fact that regardless of his people's thoughts upon the matter, Arthur had bestowed Merlin with equal ruling power to his crown and hence thought of him as a King.

"How is it legitimate that I allow subjects - some of whom I do not know to watch such a private and intimate ceremony?"

"Because it involves them, our union symbolizes the future of this Kingdom." Arthur gestured to Gaius. "It is why I came to see Gaius, I wished for his blessing to continue forward with such a ceremony."

Merlin looked to Gaius, who looked on encouragingly, trying to tell him something. What he was trying to say Merlin did not know, but he knew that it was a fair bet that it would be something to do with the current topic of conversation. Merlin sighed.

"And did you agree?" He was speaking to Gaius.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, Merlin, I did. If you will forgive me for saying so, Arthur, the people were rather disturbed by the short lived marriage between Uther and his Queen. I can assure you Merlin that the trust of your people will be heightened if they see the trust between you and Arthur, if they trust in your relationship."

Merlin sighed, knowing that Gaius talked complete sense. He fixed his gaze upon Arthur.

"Okay," His tone was slightly spectacle, but otherwise total agreement dominated the King's features. "If the people of Camelot want a formal wedding, it is a formal wedding they will receive."

Arthur could think of no other appropriate response than to leap from the chair and engage Merlin in a very passionate kiss.

oOo

_One Month Later_

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," Merlin whispered to Gaius, who stood with him.

A month had passed since that terrible battle for the throne of Camelot. Guinevere and Morgana had been retrieved two weeks following Merlin's injury. Lancelot had gratefully accepted the Knighthood bestowed upon him by Arthur in gratitude. Lancelot would be leaving shortly, for as he had told Merlin and Arthur the week before, 'I'm young, I want to know the world I live within'. Guinevere and Morgana had announced their engagement the previous week. The four could not help but continuously find the coincidence of their romances amusing.

Gaius smiled at Merlin's obvious discomfort. "Don't fear, Merlin. It is a simple ceremony... and what better way to be introduced properly to royal life than through your own wedding?"

"I've already been wed," Merlin muttered in response, but he was smiling nonetheless.

Gaius and Merlin stood before the double doors leading to the throne room, which had been decked out to make a very fine wedding venue. All of the noblemen and gentlewomen in the land where gathered in the throne room. Hunith - now known as the Countess of Emrys - was also present. She had spoken to Merlin earlier, kissing him and wishing him good luck. Arthur he had not seen, however. This was to further please their subjects, who firmly believed that it would spoil the union if the Kings were to view each other before the ceremony.

Trumpets sounded from within the door. Gaius looked to Merlin, finding his hand beneath the many cloaks and finery that Merlin wore for the occasion and squeezed it.

"They're ready," Gaius whispered.

"I only hope that I am." Merlin whispered back. For he had to admit, the quick union had hardly felt official or real. But now, standing before the throne room which Merlin knew contained Arthur, Merlin could not have mistaken the moment for any other than what occurred straight at that time.

The double doors opened to reveal a fine throne room. It was packed with people. Most of their guests were nobles from Camelot, but Merlin knew that many Crowned heads from other Kingdoms had come to witness the event. The room had been finely decked out with banners bearing the Pendragon Crest and gold and red everything were present everywhere. The carpet beneath Merlin's feet was red with a gold boarder. Knights stood around the room in their finest uniforms. As well as being decorated for the wedding, the room had also been decorated to show off all of Camelot's glory.

"Announcing Merlin of Ealdor,"

Although he did have a royal title, both Merlin and Arthur had thought it appropriate that they use his old title purely to symbolize the first marriage between a King and commoner that had ever occurred in Camelot. Along with many other things, such as breaking down the prejudice that surrounded same sex marriages, their union would

The room turned and caught their breath. Someone had done a miracle with Merlin. He did not wear a Knight's uniform simply because he was not a Knight. However he was fully decked out in formal state wear. He wore a bright red cape and beneath it fine red clothing which - like the room - was embroidered with gold. His knee-high boots had been polished until one could easily use them in place of a looking glass. At his waist he carried a sword purely for decoration. His unruly hair had actually been somewhat controlled and was not sticking up at any odd angles.

Unlike Merlin, Arthur was fully dressed in Knights Uniform, which was completed by the crown he wore upon his head. The crown that had been present at so many royal coronations, the crown of Camelot, the sun of the crown jewels.

Merlin moved slowly down the aisle. His hand was at the handle of the sword, as he had been instructed. In his head a million memories were pressing forth, the most prominent being the moment he had realized that he loved Arthur. It had been when Arthur had come to see him after the flower he had found had saved Merlin's life. A life for a life it was. Merlin had saved Arthur's and so Arthur had saved his. Merlin remembered the moment Arthur had appeared in the doorway as a milestone. Not only because it was the first time that Merlin recalled that Arthur's presence had truly made his heart pound and his palms get sweaty, but because it was a changing point. It was the point where the arrogant Prince had begun to learn that there was more to life than being a good warrior.

Unbeknownst to Merlin, that had been when Arthur had realized his feelings. They had come to light the moment Merlin had fallen after drinking the poison, but as he had paused in the doorway that day, seeing Merlin sitting up, colour returned to his face... the sight had taken Arthur's breath away and it had been clear from that moment forward that Arthur would never - could never love another.

The sight of his husband took his breath away. It was all the King could do to wait until Merlin reached him at the base of the steps. It crossed Arthur's mind that perhaps meeting Merlin halfway and kissing him passionately could be enough for their people and then he and Merlin could return to their bedchamber, not to sleep, of course.

Instead of acting on his impulse, Arthur waited at the base of the steps, his eyes locked with Merlin's. He held his hand out as Merlin reached the base of the steps. Merlin smiled and took it. Arthur led Merlin up the few steps so they stood before the Archbishop.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two persons under God." He began. "If anyone here knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your silence." No one spoke. "And you both, should either of you know a reason why you are unfit to be wed speak now, for remember that all will be revealed on that fateful day of judgement as nil can be shielded from our Lord. Should nil be known rise and stand before me."

They rose.

The Archbishop made the sign of a cross over his bible and began reading. "Do you, King Arthur of the House of Pendragon King of Camelot take Merlin of Ealdor to be your wedded husband? With the deepest joy do you receive him into your life so that together you may be one? As Christ is to His body, the church will you be to him a loving and faithful husband? Do you promise him your deepest love, your fullest devotion, your tenderest care? Do you promise that you will lead your lives together into a life of faith and hope? And so throughout life, whatever may lie ahead of you, do you pledge to him your life as a loving and faithful husband?"

"I do." Arthur said, seeing nothing but the man before him.

"Do you, Merlin of Ealdor take his Majesty King Arthur of the House of Pendragon, King of Camelot to be your wedded husband? With the deepest joy do you receive him into your life so that together you may be one? As Christ is to His body, the church will you be to him a loving and faithful husband? Do you promise him your deepest love, your fullest devotion, your tenderest care? Do you promise that you will lead your lives together into a life of faith and hope? And so throughout life, whatever may lie ahead of you, do you pledge to him your life as a loving and faithful husband?"

Merlin returned Arthur's gaze with such trust and obvious dedication that Arthur caught his breath, realizing that he felt on the verge of tears of overwhelming joy.

"I do." Merlin's voice was quieter than Arthur's had been, but the same meaning and love seeped into it.

"It is now time to exchange rings." The Archbishop gestured for the page boys who had carried the rings to come forward. He handed the gold one which had been intertwined so it looked somewhat like a never ending loop of braids to Arthur. "Repeat after me, Merlin of Ealdor, with this ring, I seal my vow of love to you."

"Merlin of Ealdor, with this ring, I seal my vow of love to you." Arthur pushed the ring onto Merlin's slender hands. To his joy, it fit perfectly. His tender eyes flicked up and met Merlin's gaze. "I love you," He mouthed.

Merlin smiled and looked down, glancing up again through his lashes. He took the white gold ring from the pillow. This ring was nothing like the one Arthur had given Merlin, the ring Merlin had had designed for Arthur had been carved by the finest in Camelot. It had a fine design engraved on it. Merlin could tell from Arthur's expression that he liked the ring very much.

"King Arthur of Camelot, with this ring, I seal my vow of love to you," The Archbishop prompted.

Merlin gingerly took Arthur's hand, his eyes flicking up to meet Arthur's as he pushed the ring onto the forth finger of Arthur's left hand. He held it there for a moment, gazing at Arthur before taking a huge breath.

"King Arthur of Camelot, with this ring, I seal my vow of love to you,"

"By the holy power bestowed upon me, I pronounce you bound in holy matrimony. May God bless you."

Arthur pulled Merlin to him and kissed him. It was not an openly passionate kiss, but deep within it, Merlin felt love and dedication wrap around him. He reached his hand up to Arthur's face as their kiss deepened. When they broke apart cheers filled the room. Arthur gave Merlin a cheeky grin - and gestured for the third pageboy to come forward. This page was older, more important. On the red velvet pillow he held was a crown. It was gold and matched Merlin's wedding ring, for it was intertwined gold. Merlin had not seen this crown before and smiled as he noticed the similarities. As Arthur picked up the crown, Merlin knelt on the steps before him, artfully spreading his cape around him.

Arthur held the crown before Merlin's raven hair.

He lowered it onto Merlin's head, saying. "I crown you, King Merlin of the House of Pendragon, King Consort of Camelot."

The crowd cheered again and Merlin reached up and grasped Arthur's hand and mounted the few steps up to the thrones. They stood briefly, their hands interlocked above and between them, before taking their respective seats, overlooking the ornate room.

"Their Majesties, King Arthur of Camelot and King Merlin King Consort of Camelot!" He paused. "Long live King Arthur! Long live King Merlin!"

"Long live King Arthur!" The crowd chanted. "Long live King Merlin! Long live King Arthur! Long live King Merlin!"

Merlin felt as if he would burst from happiness. In his heart of hearts, the King was truly grateful that Arthur - or Gaius, really - had talked him into agreeing to an official formal ceremony. Their hasty exchange of vows all those months ago had merely been comfort - no real truth was meant by them. Something about this moment, this ceremony, the people chanting his name and Arthur's - felt unreal.

Arthur leaned over to Merlin. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad." He whispered. His voice was smiling. "You need to learn to trust me more. I am your husband, after all."

Merlin turned his head to look at him and caught his breath. Never before had he seen Arthur in such a light. The golden crown set off his blond hair which set off his strong jaw and beautiful sea blue eyes. A feeling of excitement crept through Merlin as he realized that this beautiful almost godlike creature had just chosen to spend his life with _him_.

"This hardly feels real," Merlin whispered back. "I fear it is a dream."

"If this is a dream," Arthur replied softly. "Then I can think of only one solution."

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at him, a familiar tenderness in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Don't wake up."

THE END

* * *

><p><em>This story is dedicated to all the readers who stuck with me from the beginning, through my horrible typos and weird quotation marks, right to the bitter (or actually, sweet) ending. :)<em>

_**Make sure you don't miss the sequel! Add me to your 'Author Alerts' so that you'll know immediately when it becomes avaliable online!**_


End file.
